Sisters II
by Ember411
Summary: She thought it was over, she was wrong. Can she get help from from her friends? But most importantly, her sister? Or has the sisterhood ended? Kitley. Rated T for eating disorder, self-harm and swearing.
1. Recapping

**Yey! So I finally got the chance to upload _Sisters II._ So excited to be writing this.**

**Kitty's persona is still the same, but there's the occasional OCC for Kitty.**

**Tina's pretty much a bitch in this story... because lately (as of season 4), she's been a bitch to everyone who ruins things.**

**Teams/Couples in this story: **Jitty, Ryley, Bram...with slight Kyder and slight Pucker-Rose (Jarley sounds so weird!)

* * *

Over the past few months things had changed for Marley Susan Rose and Kathleen Susan Wilde, aka Kitty Wilde.

But the more positive side was Kitty's credit.

Kitty came off as a bitch to everyone since they first met her, but that was Kitty protecting her inner feelings from the neglected and abusive childhood since she was young.

From November until Christmas week, a short timing, Kitty and her little half sister of age two were left abandoned by their mother and were left to fend for themselves against the man named Phil who called himself Phil Wide, though by DNA testing it proved that he wasn't the father of either girl. Kitty, though a bitch, was actually caring. She had protected Kathy—taking slaps and kicks and punches and much worse, to keep her sister safe. Kitty kept telling herself that soon, one day, she would run away to California with her sister and leave their past behind and embrace a new life. New identities.

During her time, though, at home she would hurt herself by taking any sharp object and open up her wrist and arms (the under part that's always soft) with the sharp object.

But things changed when a couple, going by the name she calls him "Unwanted Hero." and his "Germs Bambi Doe Eye Headlights" wife, discovered her life at home and were obligated to call the cops. Kitty thought her life would be worse than it already was as she thought she would be separated by her sister. She'd thought she'd never see her sister again and that made her freak out, causing herself to take an overdose of pills. But that didn't work.

She opened to up Marley, her enemy since the beginning of the school year. But Marley opened her arms and supported Kitty and promised to be her… sister. Help her.

And her maybe-boyfriend, Jake 'Thee Nipple' Puckerman.

As of now Kitty went to this special program for self-harm people. She hated it. She never spoke, one word at all other than her name, and refused to speak to everyone.

* * *

The negative was for Marley to take credit, if one could call it credit. By mid-January she considered herself fully recovered from bulimia.

However by May, at Kathy's third birthday pool party that Sugar (strangely) wanted to host, after eating a lot of food, she began to see herself in a negative way again and forced herself to get sick. Between May 7th and now, June 15th, She tried to cover it up with wearing sweater—but that failed the night of National's when Mr. Schue, who found Marley puking in the girls bathroom, ordered Marley to take the entire practice day to eat and rest and be ready to compete. If she could.

_If your not up to it Marley just let me know. I'd rather lose National's than lose a student_.

She felt sick to her stomach the same way with Grease. But she managed to fight through it all, the intense movements and fast movements, without passing out like she did at Sectional's and Regional's. After New Direction's finished both their song list for the competition— Marley was the first one off the stage and ran into a bathroom and got sick. She figured it was from the laxatives she had been taking.

Everyone was concerned. Almost everyone. Tina was, well, being a bitch again and screaming the usual. "God Marley what's your problem!?" "Marley, what the hell!?" "Marley stop grabbing attention!" "Marley stop fainting!"

Of course everyone yelled at Tina. Kitty even threaten to slap her neck off if she kept yelling at Marley. Kitty, in her usual self, said to Marley afterwards, "It's a singing competition, not a Michael Jackson horror hit competition where we need actual skeletons. And if a guy likes your body I'm sure it's the meaty flash he likes and not the chicken bones."

Marley went back into group therapy and had been there since they came back to Lima. She hated it there but knew she needed to get help for her problem. At least her boyfriend, Ryder Lynn, was there for her all the time.

* * *

Sugar had called a meeting the day after school got out. Everyone got to her mansion sized home around noon time, where they were given some odd fancy food that they never heard of before. A cucumber filled with cream cheese and topped with raisins.

"Little Ciara with born ready penis isn't here yet?" Kitty asked.

"No—but can I have my cucumber thing back?" Jake asked, trying to grab the food that Kitty had grabbed from him.

"And become the size of a whale pregnant with fifteen babies? No." Kitty replied, eating the food.

"She's going to be in Europe from tomorrow until a day before we go back to school." Marley said. "I talked to her last night."

"What gives? I just want to get out of here and go home to watch this new movie I got." Artie said. "Plus plan my travels to New York." The young film maker added.

"I can't wait to get into NYADA." Blaine added.

"Britt, where you going again? Sam asked. "Boston?"

"M.I.T. Some guys called me an Einstein and wanted me to go early. But I had to decline their early offer and finish my presidency at the school. Plus I already missed half the school year, so people will think I got preggy with Sam's baby and runaway to Disney." Brittany said.

"That's got to be the smartest thing you said today." Finn told her.

"Thanks." Brittany said. "And even though you smell like cupid, I still like you."

Sugar came into the room moments later with a cheery smile on her face and servants behind her holding basked filled with sunglasses, sun screens and other beach favorites. As the baskets were handed out to each person in the room, Sugar made her announcement.

"So my Dad rented out all these homes in a single neighborhood in Los Angeles! They're like in a cul de sac type area and it's only a ten minute drive from Santa Monica Pier."

"Sugar, Santa is a boy. Not a girl." Brittany corrected her. "Santa Nicholas."

"Um.. we need to do our college stuff." Artie said. "You know, for us."

"Don't worry silly," Sugar said. "My Dad hired these really smart people to help you organize what you need to get done for the summer so that when school starts, you can move on."

"These dates are good, I guess we can miss the first week of classes." Sam said.

"I don't know." Tina commented.

"Come on, be some little bad ass kids before you hit the big world." Puck added. "Everyone be a bad ass. If you need help being a bad ass, raise your hand now."

Brittany, Blaine, Marley and Jake raised their hands. Puck shook his head. Obviously they didn't get the joke. But he figured he have fun with it.

"Britt, make a sex tape with every lesbian in California. Modern Day Eggs Benedict, go find some famous person and steal something of theirs and sell it back to them for triple the price. Or steal something and sell it to some poor kids. Innocence…." Puck glared at her. "Damn, I can't think of one on the spot. Bro, you're a PUCKERMAN! It's in our blood!"

"Everyone can pick their own home. But two boys to a house and one girl per house." Sugar said. "Daddy's rules, not mine."

Everyone agreed, minus Marley and Kitty, who said they'd think about it.

* * *

The two girls walked back to the foster home Kitty was staying at. Kitty, now fully blonde, was tying her hair into a tighter ponytail. "So what now Miss Perfect?"

"I've got to get permission from my sponsor person. It's up to them if I can go or not, because of the problem and stuff. I want to go I really do." Marley said.

"Then go." Kitty said. "Maybe Posh Spice Wannabe will pay for any sitters I ask to watch Kathy," Kitty said. "I want her to come with me. I can't live without her for that long. And that's only if I go. Stupid law is like 'Oh you can't go Kathleen! You need to stay here.' Stupid."

"But it makes sense." Marley said as the girls stopped in front of the yellow and brown house. She then notice the Hello Kitty necklace that Kitty wore around her neck. "I like that necklace, where'd you get it?"

Kitty looked down at the necklace and smiled. "Kathy. The kids do chores and get allowances and she used three weeks of allowance to get this for me. I'm not a huge fan of this Japanese cat, but's its from Kathy."

"It's cute." Marley said. "I wished I had a sister."

"What happened at the hospital when we held hands and promise one another something?" Kitty asked.

"Oh yeah, well you know what I mean." Marley smiled.

* * *

A few miles later into their walk home the girls heard a car coming up behind them. They turned and saw Ryder driving his truck with Jake standing in the back of the truck, almost like the famous scene from _The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ He waved at the girls as Ryder slowed down the drive. Luckily nobody was around to beep at the boys.

"Hey girls," Jake said. "Want a lift?"

"Afro-Obama-Wannabe is now a Perks Wannabe?" Kitty asked. "No."

"Where you going?" Ryder asked.

"Back to the foster care home." Kitty said. "We're going to watch all girl flick movies and devour ourselves in chocolates and ice cream."

"Pretty hot, Kathleen." Jake grinned. "Like that zebra tank top and green shorts and floral wedges."

Kitty gave him the middle finger, with a smirk.

"Get in." Ryder said, still driving the truck. "It's a long walk. Get in Susan Girls."

"Oh my god, shut up Ryder!" Marley laughed. "It's not that far, we can managed."

"Says the girl in the white floral dress and black boots." Ryder laughed. "Come on get in."

"Kathleen!" Jake smiled as he called Kitty. "Kathleen! Kathleen! Kathleen! Kathleen!"

"I'm ignoring you Puckerman." Kitty turned away from him, hooked pinkies with Marley, and walked faster.

"KATHLEEN!" Jake laughed. "Don't ignore me!"

After ten minutes of trying to get the girls in the truck for a ride, the guys left.

"Kathleen?" Marley asked.

Kitty laughed. "He only calls me Kathleen when he's either flirting with me or he's mad at me. Only once did he call me Kathleen in anger; but that's a different story. Every other Kathleen is a flirt."

"He's into the shirt though."

"He's in love with zebras. I think it's because he is a zebra himself." Kitty made a deep though moment.

* * *

The girls pulled up to the foster care home Kitty stayed in. It was a yellow house with a brown door and brown window shades. A bunch of flowers growing all over the front yard, along the brick path, and white picket fence covering the yard.

"I'll see you later. Bye Kitty." Marley said.

"Bye Dog."

* * *

A few days later the girls were given permission to go. Their sponsors, therapist and social care (Mrs. Rose for Marley and Shirley for Kitty), made sure there was a group place for the girls to continue their sessions while gone. Kitty, though, wanted Kathy to come alone. But after given understandable reasons to why Kathy couldn't go along; Kitty made sure to call Kathy every night at 6 pm Lima time.

A day later after the arrangements were made, the girls were picked up by the giant pink coach bus that was being driven by the usual limp driver. The girls climbed aboard, sat with their guy, and got ready for the two day bus ride.


	2. Beaches, Boys, Beach Boys, Burgers—

**Yey! Reviews!**

* * *

**2. Beaches, Boys, Beach Boys, Burgers, Bathrooms, Bad Memories.**

Two days later the friends got off the bus in front of the small neighborhood that had several empty homes that were decorated inside.

Sugar had given everyone a pamphlet that showed what the inside of each home looked like. The only similar each home gave was they were all one story homes; everything was on same level, a bedroom in the back (or two bedrooms for the boys cases), a bathroom on the right that was pass the kitchen but before the bedroom. A kitchen that was connected to a living room and before one actually entered the house they entered a sun room that had a radio and lawn chairs, with a door leading to a grassy, white gated backyard that included a grill for grilling, an outdoor shower for washing off before one entered the house and, in Sugar's words, "Make the beautiful home look like a barn."

The only difference other than some had two bedrooms and the others had one bathroom, was the coloring on the outside of the house and the inside of homes and some of the TV's were flat screen and some were the box type.

Marley and Kitty, as well as everyone else, called dibs on certain homes when they were halfway into the bus ride. Kitty called for the white house with green window shades and a flat screen television. Marley called for a small blue house with white window shades and box television. Both homes were across the street from another.

* * *

Marley and Kitty both went to their dibbed homes and settled in, unpacking bathroom products and brought along snacks and some clothes they would wear during their three month and five day trip (June 24- August 29). Once settled in the two girls walked down ten homes to the home their boyfriends were staying at; red brick house with flat screen television and some sort of garden gnome that looked liked Heath Ledger from The Dark Knight.

"Open up Three Nipples!" Kitty called, banging on the door. "I know you can hear me, now open!"

"Hey!" Both girls turned to the voice, finding Ryder waving at them. "Backyard, we're making food."

"Didn't you guys just frigging eat?" Kitty asked as the two girls walked over.

"Um, yes, but we're hungry again. We're making burgers," Ryder said as he opened the gate and let the girls in. "Want some?"

"Cheeseburger please." Marley said, kissing his cheek then took his hand in hers and walked over to the table.

"Jake you're going to burn the burgers." Kitty said. "Good God, I though in was in your Spanish nature to make grilled foods like tacos."

"Be quiet Kitty," Jake said as he flipped a burger. "I'm making these because Ryder can't make food to save his life. Nor change the oil in his truck."

"I learned eventually."

"After I taught you."

"Shut up." Ryder said as he opened an ice cooler filled with sodas type drinks. "Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, Cola, Fruit Punch, Grape and Orange. Your picks."

"Oh god, no water bottles?" Kitty asked, "I need water. Not a damn sugary drink."

"Same."

"Okay." Ryder said as he closed the cooler and jogged inside for the water bottles.

"Is this the Beach Boys? I love the Beach Boys! Ryder turn up the radio on you way, please!" Marley yelled to him, then smiled when the music was turned up.

"Kitty, want a burger or cheeseburger?" Jake asked.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Why so crabby?"

"We were on a bus for two days straight, do you know how disgusting it was for me? That disgusting bathroom in the back made me wants to shove fingers down my damn throat and gag." She then saw Marley look at her right after she said that. "No offense of any sort…Jake, one of each."

Two hours later the four of them walked down to the beach, holdings hand, and listening to Kitty rant about the bus situation again for the tenth millionth time. Jake, just joking, made a comment about Kitty being on her period and received a slap in the face. "So what that a yes or a not?"

"What do you think?" Kitty yelled, but smirked afterwards.

"Uh… that's a little uncomfortable to know."

"How did you know it meant yes?"

"Did it?"

"What do you think?"

"Damn it, Marley, help me with this?" Jake turned to face Marley; only to find her and Ryder far behind the two of them. Marley was leaning against a street light post kissing Ryder. "We've lost them."

* * *

Ten minutes later the four of them got to the beach. Immediately the boys ran over to play some volleyball game taking place with their other friends while the girls set up the large beach blanket Marley brought from home and sat on it, with Kitty setting up the large umbrella her foster mother gave for her to use.

"So what's Florence and Douglas doing for the break with the others? I mean do they do family trips or do they have to stay around in case of court stuff." Marley asked. Florence and Douglas Ginos were in charge of the foster care home that Kitty stayed at. Marie and Anthony Bohems were in charge of the foster care home that Kathy stayed at.

"Day trips, not long vacations like this. And they try to coordinate them so that everyone can go, but I guess sometimes there is at least one to five kids who can't go because of the social cases. So those who don't go get some type of special day for themselves with Florence and Douglas." Kitty explained. "I'm pretty damn lucky to be able to get this entire trip off and not be bothered with social care stuff."

"What about Kathy?"

"I miss her, sure, but Shirley said it's probably best if we're separate for a while, taking a break, so that we can both relax and learn to be around other people. Every time I go to see Kathy, Kathy ignores everyone and just hooks herself to me like a group of elephants holding tails or sea otters holding hands at night. It's so understandable because I was the only nice person in her life, and she recognizes that. Is it my damn fault that when I go to her foster care home that she likes to be around me?"

"So in shorter words; let Kathy get to be around other people other than yourself."

"Basically." Kitty then smirked as she looked over at Marley. "So, have Ryder and you created the beast with two backs?"

" Excuse me?"

"You know, butter the muffin?" Kitty asked again. "Belly-to-belly? Bounce on Beibers pogo stick?"

"Wait you mean…." Marley's facial expression was asking if Kitty meant, what Kitty was thinking.

"Yep. How Quinn Febray got knocked up by my man's half brother."

"Uh, no." Marley blushed. "Not really, I mean… not…."

"Aw it's okay, there's already a Virgin Mary, I'm sure Virgin Marley is acceptable for this decade." Kitty said in that usual teasing/bullying type tone.

"What about you?" Marley asked. "I mean with you dating Jake and….those times with Phil…"

"Haven't told him." Kitty said. She lifted her sunglasses up and sat herself up from her position. "How to I tell a guy that I was raped by the asshole who claimed the name Father? Just be like, 'Oh hey guess what all these days I've been lying about being a virgin!'? No, he hates when people are lying to him and this is a lie. Telling him I'm no longer a virgin. Puckermen love virgins more than non-virgins. Fact stated."

"I don't know, I guess just mention it to him, he'll understand. Especially since he was there when the police came to your house and he was hospital jumping from one to another and finding information and stuff. To be honest I'm surprise he doesn't know a thing about it. I'd figure he's read about it somewhere or hear something or—"

"Oh he's heard it." Kitty said. "Commonly from television and newspapers—but he calls the media a bunch of dishonest people who want nothing but money. But more so he just from idiots at that school we go to. He asked me about it and…I chickened out and lied and said they're weren't true. Now he doesn't believe it." Kitty said with her tone low. "I had a chance, but I just didn't. Now if I tell him he'll freak out on me and ask why I didn't tell him sooner or what not." Kitty said as she took out her tanning lotion and began to spray herself with it.

"If Jake really cares about you, he'll understand. You have to trust him. That's what relationships are all about." Marley said. She then felt her stomach rumble. "I'll be right back."

"Whatever." Kitty said as she leaned down on the blanket with her sunglasses on, getting her tan on.

* * *

Marley got up and walked to the other end of the beach. The bathrooms were full so she went to the empty end of the beach, got to her knees, and looked at the beautiful white sand. Pure and full of innocence. Marley sucked in the air around her as she held to fingers up, opened her mouth, shoved them down her throat and gagged and gagged and gagged until she felt her cheeseburgers, both of them, come back up from being halfway digested. Once she finished she took the water bottle from her bag and chugged down almost the entire thing.

Once she felt cooled off, she sat there and took piles of the white sand and piled it up over the vomit she had produced.

Once finished she sat on a rock near the water, dipped her bare feet into the water, and relaxed as she gazed out into the ocean.

* * *

At the other end of the beach Kitty was sitting up reading a magazine she stole from Sally's bag when she wasn't looking when the sound of a high pitch laughter made her look up from the gossips page. In front of her was a little girl, about the age of five, with long curly brown hair. The curly brown haired girl was laughing as she built a sand castle and decorated each castle stand with seashells and seaweed strains.

Kitty gave a small smile to the little girl. The little girl looked like her three year old sister, Kathy. Though this little girl seemed to be more talkative as an older girl with blonde hair, around Kitty's age, came over to pick up her sister. Kitty watched the two walk off and laugh. Sure Kathy was still quiet, but she had her reasons. She didn't want to be yelled at for anything she did wrong or whatever; she only spoke quietly and in short words to Kitty. Kitty was kind of hoping that Kathy would talk more soon.

She missed her sister. She wished she was with her sister now, but Kitty knew it was probably best for them to be separate for a while and Kitty really wanted a vacation since her last here vacations weren't even vacations.

Christmas vacation was her getting better from her abusive home life and getting help. Having to sit in a room for three hours and listen to other peoples problems and the person in charge wanting Kitty to speak. Kitty refused to speak.

February vacation was spent sitting in a home with other self-cutters for an entire week to get help with their recovery from cutting themselves.

* * *

April vacation and the two weeks after that was spent with Kitty having to go to a hospital because of a mental breakdown, if one could call it a mental breakdown, she had. She never had one before so she didn't know any signs she was giving off. And of course her mental breakdown, would happen during Glee practice a day before April vacation.

She had been depressed for a few months at that point, not sleeping correctly either at home or when she went to a sleepover. She usually had some sort of a headache that lasted for several hours, thus forcing her to stop doing her school work or homework; but she would continue with her cheering routine or singing practice. Her vision would hurt her sometimes, she had loss confidence in herself for a few months and would have constant crying sessions.

She tried to have those crying sessions when she went back to the home and not during school time or after school activity (though she had one once during the middle of a song routine. She just lost control and left the stage, locking herself in the janitors closet until she was ready to come out about.. two hours later.) As well as a few other symptoms such as hearing Kathy's crying call, flashbacks to when Phil hit her and raped her, guilty—for not calling the cops earlier so that Kathy would of been safer and sometimes she made poor judgments.

She had thoughts about killing herself sometimes too, but then she would remember her friends and Kathy and Jake and stop herself.

A few times she snuck out of the home and get herself to where Jake lived. By the time that she get to his place than she would be in tears and sobbing hysterically. She'd call him or throw rocks at his bedroom window until he answered. He then go downstairs and come outside and just hold her and consoling her. Once or twice she'd go to his room and they sleep on his bed, cuddling, until the morning when she left before Jake's mother woke up. It was those nights she would have better sleep.

During glee practice in April, she had some of the symptoms .When they were taking a ten minute break Kitty went running out of the auditorium and out to the school parking lot. Luckily Marley and Jake ran after her and helped her calm down, before they brought her to the hospital.

She was able to go to National's and perform, but advised to take it easy and rest during all her breaks, eat right and sleep correctly.

* * *

Kitty snapped out of her memory when a volleyball hit her on the head. She threw the ball back with a screeching message. "Watch what your doing or I'm pulling a Sue Sylvester and destroying Wilson the Volleyball!"

Later that night Kitty slept, but she kept having a nightmare that just wouldn't end. It was Phil, screaming at her, and beating her up and kicking her. Then soon she started seeing him doing it again. That it. Everything was intense and she couldn't wake up.

She did, eventually, and when she did she cried for several minutes before getting out of bed. She wanted to call Jake, but he hated to be woken up. And Marley was a deep sleeper sometimes so she probably wouldn't hear her phone. And Brittany was out all night with Sam at some party place so she wouldn't hear her phone.

Kitty went into the kitchen and searched around until she found a pair of scissors. She cried as she knew she shouldn't do this, but she didn't know how to deal with the pain any other way. No technique she was taught at therapy worked for her. She sat down on the floor, rolled her sleeve up, and placed the sharp scissors against her already cut flesh and opened a large cut. She did this, up to down and side to side, for several minutes.

She did it again on the other arm. The pain she once had was gone again, for a short time, then the physical pain came back to her. She dropped the sharp tool and leaned back again the cabinet, looking up at the sky and crying. After a few moments she crawled over to the large window on the other side of the room and looked up to find a bright star.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, I'm sorry. I'm trying. I really am, but I just couldn't handle that nightmare. Please make sure I don't have that nightmare. Ever again. And please help Kathy and I get over this, but more so Kathy."


	3. Remember, See, Dream

**Yey! Reviews!**

* * *

**3. Remember the Past; See The Present, Dream of The Future.**

Marley woke up early while it was still dark out. She got dressed and took some resource—a weight gain drink given to people to improve one's weight gain, without forcing them to eat so much. She hated taking these. She loathed them.

"Stupid drink," She muttered as she drank it. "I hate you so much." She threw her empty can in the trash can.

She left the house so that when she got to the beach she still had time to find a spot to sit and watch the sunrise. She heard from her mother, who lived in San Diego, from thirteen to sixteen, that the sunrise in California is the most stunning thing that one could ever see.

* * *

She got to the beach and found a spot on a rock and watched the as the sun slowly begin to gleam from the bottom. She felt at total peace. In her mind she began to think of Stevie Wonder's song _Stay Gold_. A song he sang in the 1983 classic _The Outsiders_. Marley read the book five times before she watched the movie and she loved that song. She kind of felt like how Ponyboy Curtis felt when the sun was rising; totally at peace and feeling comfort. Like how Johnny Cade explained it to Ponyboy in his letter to his best friend.

Fifteen minutes into the sunrise Marley was humming the song as she remembered when she first heard of Stevie Wonder. She was six years old, the day of her birthday. Her father, Luke Rose, was still around at this time, three years before he left her forever.

_Her father, Luke, was listening to You Are The Sunshine Of My Life and singing the song to his birthday girl. Marley loved it and asked who wrote it. Her father smiled and said Stevie Wonder. Her father then pulled out a whole bunch of CDS and a record player he owned and played every single Stevie Wonder song that Stevie Wonder ever wrote. He danced with Marley and encouraged her to sing along with him to the songs._

Marley came back to reality and focused on the sun rising up, but her mind slipped away again to the past. When she was eight her father read The Outsiders to her and then bought the movie for her as an early birthday gift. She watched it a million times with him, just hear that song that she shared with him. She wanted that song to play at her wedding as the father-daughter dance. It was beautiful and amazing and she loved it.

Marley came back one more time to the beach. She stood up and began walking along the beach, walking into the water going straight until the water was a little bit up above her knee caps, and began walking in a horizontal line until she found another perfect spot to watch the sunrise. Fifteen minutes later she stopped in place, standing in the water still, and watching the rest of the sunrise. Her mind slipped back to the past again. This time to her the weeks up until her father died.

* * *

_Nine-year-old-Marley was playing in the late December snow with her father, building a snow man and a snow child and making angels in the snow The two of them were enjoying themselves. Suddenly her father fell into the snow, face first. Marley ran over to her father and shook him awake as she called for her mother._

_Marley was sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for her parents to come out of the hospital room. Her mother came out, but ordered Marley to not go into the room. Once her mother was gone Marley went into the room anyways. It's her father, she had to go in._

_Inside she saw her father lying on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling. Marley had never seen her father like this. This man didn't even look like her father, the father who Marley looked exactly like. This man was a skeleton ghost. Bones sticking out, paler than Casper the ghost and…just almost dead. Her father called her over and once she was there he told her to climb onto the bed and lay on him. She did, with her head against his head chest. She felt his finger rubbing her hair lovingly and remembering the feeling._

_Her father's voice soothing down and saying, "Everything is okay, Marley. I'm going to be just fine." Then sang You Are The Sunshine Of My Life to her once more. Rubbing her hair and gently cuddling her closely._

_Nine-year-old Marley didn't know what was wrong with her father but if he said he was going to get better than she knew he'd get better. So she thought. Her birthday, Valentine's Day, was celebrated in the hospital with her father, who was back in there again._

_She remembered the fights her parents always got into, but she didn't care much and stuck to her Dad's side. She remembered her father getting thinner and thinner, unsure why. She asked him a lot of times but he never replied. Finally one day, in anger rage because he was annoyed with her mother harassing him, he just screeched, "Damn it Marley, I've got a weight problem, aright?"_

* * *

Marley came back to the beach, tears down her face, remember him saying that. It wasn't the tone; but the message he said. She didn't know what was wrong with him, he always seemed so perfect to her and her mother. She didn't understand what type of problem he had.

Until after he died on October 31.

She had come home from school and was getting ready to go out trick or treating with him. They were co-dressing as 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' from her Dr. Seuss book The Cat In The Hat. Her mother made them the shirts as her father got blue hair dye and white wigs and started to dye them with Marley. The costumes were finished a week before Halloween.

Marley remembers coming home to her mother crying. She asked what was wrong and her mother only said, "Your father, Marley." That hit Marley and she understood what happened.

Sixty-five pounds. The worse number in the world. How he survived until then she never knew, but she hated that number. She hated him too. For the longest time. But her father gave her some advice the night before he died.

_They were on her bed looking at the stars from her window. Her father turned to Marley and said, "Remember the past; See the present, dream of the future."_

* * *

She always remembered those words, no matter where she was or what she was doing. She had forgotten about them when she first came to Lima from Cincinnati where she lived before, having to move because she was made fun of for being poor and having a big mom. But on her seventeenth birthday she was going through an album she made with her father and the words just came back to her. "Remember the past, see the present, dream of the future." She said to herself.

So there was the past, her father's death...becoming bulimic...making friends with Kitty was positive. But the present?

See the present? What was present? Her suffering her eating disorder again, that's what. Months and months and group sessions after group session, she still saw nothing but a fat whale. But then she'd see herself as a skeleton and would eat until she felt fat, but then go vomit it all out again. Or skip a meal.

She was going to get better. She had to get better. And she took the last part of her father's advice.

She started to dream about her future, but it was vague. As she gazed out into the sunrise she was thinking of her friends and how they all said, including herself, they'd be around forever. Even if they were in different parts of the world. But she couldn't help but imagine that eventually all of them would stop speaking to her because she was bulimic. She'd be alone. Even Ryder would leave her because she was so damn thin and her breathe would smell like puke a lot.

She loved Ryder. She hadn't exactly told him yet but she loves him more than Romeo and Juliet—who killed themselves for their love and more than any Disney Princess in the world of Disney and Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence on Boy Meets World. She'd do anything for him.

Yet that was hard for her. All Ryder wanted from Marley was to be healthy and live long. Marry her and raise and family with her. How could Marley make this happen if all she did was force herself to gag and take some laxative pills once in a while?

How? How could she do all this?

* * *

Her future wasn't in good shape. She couldn't dream the future because it was so fuzzy to her. She looked up at the sky and said, "Sorry Dad. I've messed up on everything…. Can you kind of help me out with this? Just me a kick in the butt?"

"Marley!" It was Blaine. "Marley, the water is above your waist, come back to the shore!"

Marley looked down and realized she was still in the water. She laughed, looking at the sky and shaking her head with a grin. She turned back and began heading to shore. She tripped, falling in, but came back up laughing. By the time she got to shore Blaine was there with her shoes.

"A morning swim?" He asked with a smirky laugh grin.

"Yes." Marley said as she placed her shoes down. "Want a hug?"

"No!" Blaine backed with a smile and a laugh. "Get away from me! Go find Ryder and hug him! What were you doing?"

"In the water? Just... Remember the past and seeing the present." She smiled as the two of them walked off.

"Remembering the past and seeing the present?" Blaine questioned. "You're a strange person, Marley Rose."


	4. Twinkle, Twinkle Angel Star

**Reviews are amazing, I hope to get more soon.**

**The song is in the tune of**** _Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star._**

* * *

**4. Twinkle, Twinkle Angel Star.**

Same day, later at night.

Kitty and Marley were walking along the beach as the sun was beginning to set. "Gosh I hate the dark." Marley said.

"Aw is Marley afraid of the dark?" Kitty meanly-ish asked. "I'm sure Beiber _special_ night stick can keep you happy."

"You going?" Marley asked, ignoring the comment, with a smile.

"I'm just going to stick around longer." Kitty said. "Bye Dog."

Kitty sat on the beach minutes later with a blanket over the sticky sand, and watched as the sun began to set down and the night to rise. She hated the darkness because Phil did everything to her in the late evening, most of the time, but she also loved it because of her star. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams.

She lay back when it was total darkness and searched around for the brightest star in the sky. Usually there was one and for cloudy nights Kitty would pick a spot and assume that is where her star shined. Once she did find it she looked at it and smiled.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, thanks for letting everyone know about my secret activity the other night. Please help me stop, help Kathy and I get better—more so Kathy than me. And please let all of this just get done with so that I can move on in life." She then paused for a second and thought. "You know I don't think I ever thanked you for everything. Sure, a few things there and here, but not everything. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams thank you for everything. Helping me stay strong as much as I could, helping me survive for the longest time and bringing me closer to people that I hated at first. Just… thank you."

Kitty smiled as she remembered when she first 'met' her angel.

* * *

_Five-year-old Kitty sat on her bed as she covered her ears from the screaming downstairs. Both of her parents were at it again and this time it was more scary than ever; pots and pans being thrown around, her Mommy's voice screeching in pain and her Daddy's voice calling her mother the b-word. Kitty was terrified._

_She got out of bed and ran to her window, where she opened it and climbed down the cherry blossom tree and onto the ground. In the cold dark thunderstorm Kitty, in her thin short sleeve white cotton nightgown with pink lace ran in her bare feet to the park that was a twenty-minute walk from her home. _

_She got to the tiny park and sat under a tree; crying and crying. She just wanted them to stop fighting._

_After what felt like two hours the thunderstorm went away. Little Kitty, shivering to her bones, came out from under the trees and began to walk home. She was sure by now her Mommy and Daddy had stopped arguing and were in bed by now._

_Kitty got home and came through the doggy door to enter the house. Her Mommy was in the kitchen and looked like she had been crying for a few hours or so. Susan Wild looked up and found her little baby girl._

_"Kimberly!" She called out. "Kimberly Susan, don't you dare do that to Mommy again! Do you understand?"_

_Kitty nodded. "Yes Mommy. Mommy, that paper that says I was born at the hospital? It says Kathleen—not Kimberly."_

_"Your name is KIMBERLY, not KATHLEEN. Now go to bed, Kimberly." Her mother ordered._

_Little Kitty went upstairs, shivering cold. She passed by her father who kicked her in the butt. Kitty reacted by screaming and a second later she was forced to turn around and punched in the eye. She was about to cry when Phil said, "Cry and I'll give you something else to cry about."_

_Kitty was back in her room, laying down and crying. She looked out her window and found outside in the sky the brightest start. She went over to her window and looked up at the star. The star's gleam gave Kitty some hope that good things were coming her way. _

_"Hi star. Do you know God or Jesus? Can you tell them that Kathleen Susan Wilde needs them to help her? I'm her—Kathleen. Mommy and Daddy's arguments was growing bad so I hads to run out into the storm at night, which Mommy says I'm not suppose to do. But I thinks the thunderstorm sounded prettier than Mommy and Daddys fight. And Daddy just hurt me. So if you see them can you tell them that I'm not getting help?"_

_After a few minutes she said, "Could you help me star? If I pray to you will you help me? Will you also give the message to God and Jesus? I don't mind how long it takes—days, weeks, months, year, I can be patient. Nothing else bad can happen, right? But I need to give you a name. A name so that your other star friends won't be confused as to who I'm talking to. I'm going to call you… Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams."_

* * *

Kitty smiled as she recalled the memory. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams seemed to give her more hope than God or Jesus themselves. She told everyone she prayed to God and Jesus, but she really prayed to Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams seemed to give her more hope, in her mind and heart and spirit more than real life (though real life seemed to demand over Kitty's life). She even recalls a song she made up for her angel. It was to the tune of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. She sang it the first night she met her angel.

As she recalled the lyrics in her head she gazed up once more to the shining bright star that gave her optimism.

_Twinkle, twinkle, Angel Star_

_Sing to me with your guitar_

_Up above my house so high_

_Help me survive with my new black eye_

_Your my angel who brightly gleams,_

_Princess Angel of Hopes and Dreams_

_Twinkle, twinkle, Angel Star_

_Help me please, oh pretty please._

* * *

What felt like a few hours later (1 am) Kitty, who had fallen asleep, was woken up by a female above her. It was Marley with a flashlight in her hand.

"Kitty. It's Marley, wake up." She said to the girl. "It's one in the morning, let's get you home."

Kitty stretched, got up from the blanket and began walking with Marley. The two girls hooked pinkies and walked in silence.

"What were you doing? Just sleeping the entire time?"

"No Dog, I was looking at the stars and figuring out how much gas a fat person can produce."

"Kitty—"

"I'm joking." Kitty laughed then saw the guys; Jake and Ryder. "Why are they here?"

"Making sure we're not raped, I guess." Marley laughed. "I told them I'd be fine but they're like 'No, you need men.'

"Kathleen!" Jake's voice teased. "I'm not going to fuck you on the beach."

"Shut up Puckerman!"

Minutes later whilst Ryder was driving the pickup truck he was borrowing from some guy he met and Marley was sleeping next to him and Jake slept in the back (where the boxes went) Kitty, laying with her head on Jake's arm, smiled.

Seeing her star following her and making sure, just like always, that Kitty was safe.


	5. Brotherly Advice

**Reviews are amazing, I hope to get more soon.**

* * *

**5. Brotherly Advice.**

A few days later Marley woke up as early as usual, got dressed into a pair of her white shorts with brown tank top and her long loose long sleeve white cardigan with her favorite brown boots. She walked along the beach until she found her favorite spot again on a rock. She wasn't going to think about her father again like the past few sunrise mornings, this time she wanted to watch the sunrise.

It began to rise. Marley saw the colors brighten up as the darkness died down. Luminous shades of majestic purples, stunning pinks, magical yellows, extravagant reds and spectacular oranges. The coolness expired as the warmth began to rise up with the sun. She smiled. And soon enough she caught herself humming You Are The Sunshine Of My Life all over again.

* * *

Once the sun was fully up around seven in the morning, three hours later, Marley got up and made her way to start walking downtown Los Angeles. She got to the diner buffet 'Sugary Land' two times ten plus fifteen; minutes later. She found that everyone else was already there and were in line. Ryder, who was in the front of the line earlier, came over with his plate. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Morning."

"Hi." She said, "Did you guys order already?"

"Buffet. Get what you can eat, get more later." Ryder said with a grin. "Just the guy up front 'Al Motta', he'll know your with us. Meet us in the back."

Marley nodded then went in further to get in the line. Once she answered the man up front when he asked if she was paying with cash or a card, saying Al Motta, she was in the line. She grabbed a plate and looked at the….calories.

_Can't have too much. But can't have too little. But can't have too much….too many calories…even the 100 Calories yogurt is too much….maybe if I ate half of the yogurt, then I won't have a hard time with losing the weight or whatever….Oh God! Are those….chocolate chip cinnamon pancakes? Oh God, I love those so much…maybe one won't hurt. Yeah, one won't hurt—besides I'll have the once slice of butter and maple syrup on it too. That'll be enough. I'm sure of it._

Marley grabbed her pancake, the butter and the mini package of syrup. Minutes later she was at the table with her food and her orange juice. Twenty minutes passed before she had ate all her food. She heard her stomach was still growing, though the loudness of the vast diner buffet was blocking out the sound of her stomach. But she felt it's rumble.

_Okay, two more chocolate chip cinnamon pancakes, a make-it-yourself waffle thing, bacon, white bread toasted and a blueberry smoothie_. She said as she got up to get another plate for herself.

Twenty minutes and a third plate later, Marley was sitting down holding her stomach and glared down at her bare plate with little crumbs. Her mind was running insane as insults from her own mind was screeching at her.

_I've drank almost seven glasses of water within the last half hour. I have a good excuse to go to the bathroom, right? Right!_

Marley got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

She got in the bathroom and kneeled down, shoving her fingers to the back of her throat.

* * *

Ten minutes later a tear stained Marley left the bathroom after re-applying her makeup and making her red face not so puffy and red. She felt terrible. She wanted to talk to someone and since Unique wasn't here to help her she decided to turn to her second friend. The one who once claimed he is the Kurt to her Rachel. Once kissing Ryder goodbye and sitting outside on a bench a few feet away, she pulled her I-phone out and texted her friend.

Blaine, meet me outside please? It's important. I'm on the bench near the guy in the giant banana suite singing 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time.'

Five minutes later Blaine was outside and found the singing banana, then Marley on the bench. He walked over and tapped her.

"Hi Marley. What's new?"

"Hey," She said weakly. "Blaine can you make a promise? A pinky promise? Promise to not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you right now?"

Blaine sighed and said, "Marley I hate pinky promises, you can't break a pinky promise. Just like you can't break a Christmas Promise, like Nathan from that Christmas Shoes movie, where he promised himself that he get those red shoes by Christmas Eve. Although his story turned out good for the ending, in a way that's kind of...sorry go on."

Marley stuck her pinky out, wanting it to be official. Blaine sighed but smiled, as he hooked pinkies with Marley and they shook them together.

Marley took a deep breath then spoke. "Okay so my sponsor, you know the person who's like my guidance person at the group therapy place?"

Blaine nodded, understanding.

"Well she and my mom and my therapist and some other important figures, like somehow Sugar's parents in some odd way, all agreed that I could come here to California so long as I went to this group therapy place from four to seven in the afternoon." She bit her mouth.

"And?"

"I haven't gone." She said. "I've been skipping them and a few times… I've…. I've…"

Marley began to cry again, just feeling terrible about herself. She use both of her hands to cover her tears and hide her face. Just sobbing harshly.

* * *

Blaine pulled her into a brotherly hug. Marley was like his sister to him. Sure he had Jacy, but that was his cousin who lived with him and they just called each other siblings. Marley was more of a sister to Blaine than anything else. Rubbing her back he attempted to soothe the young girl.

"Hey Marley, it's okay. There, there…shh… it's okay." He rubbed her back. "Who else knows this?"

"Just you. And you made a pinkie promise not to tell anyone."

"I know. I hate you for that." Blaine said. "Everything will be okay Marley, just go to the therapy session. I'll come with you if you want." He smiled.

"I don't know, maybe." She said.

"Kitty?"

"No, we both have different problems so we see different groups in different rooms in the same building at the same time. So it's impossible."

"I'm here. Ryder's here. Everyone is here." Blaine said.

Marley nodded, understand. Then her father's voice spoke to her. _Remember the past, see the present, dream of the futur_e. She laughed.

"What's funny? The banana guy?" Blaine asked.

"No just something my Dad told me before he died." Marley said. "Words of encouragement, I guess you can say. 'Remember the past, see the present, dream of the future.'"

Blaine grinned. "I like that, your Dad seemed like an incredible person."

"He was." Marley smiled.

"So you hungry?" Blaine asked.

" A bit."

"Great, because I know this great place where they sell churro's."

* * *

The two of them walked off down the street, arms hooked together. But deep inside Marley's mind she was still worried and over thinking everything of every moment. She kept thinking of her friends and her Mom and her dad. I'm sorry Daddy.


	6. For Cory (updated)

Hey guys.

So I'm sure you've all heard the news.

Our Finn has passed away on 7/13/2013.

Although the first episode of Glee I watched was "Born This Way" and have been watching the show since then, I have seen numerous videos of Glee's other seasons before Born This Way.

I learned about the characters and learned how they grew up each seasons.

I loved Finn! So nerdy and funny, but smart and wise.

It's going to be so hard for Season 5 and future episodes.

I want them to make a very good episode dedicated to Cory. He was a big part on the show, he basically was the show, and Glee will never be the same ever again.

My heart goes out to Cory's family and friends and Glee Family.

Especially to Lea Michele.

I heard a rumor that in two weeks, Lea and Cory were to be wed.

I'm heart broken to the ends.

But Cory is still with us in spirit; his voice and smile and magical talents.

Rest Easy Cory, You'll Always Be Loved And Remembered For Everything You Did.

**Cory Allan Michael Monteith **

_May 11, 1982 – July 13, 2013_

_~ Update: I will continue fanfiction stories of mine, but for now... I'm on a break, due to broken heart (and the fact that most of my fics have Finchel in them or are just depressing themselves.) So please look out for me in LATE JULY/ EARLY AUGUST when I will start uploading again_


	7. Sisterly Advise

**6. Sisterly Advice.**

**Same Morning.**

Kitty showered and got dressed in a green tank top with red cardigan and black jeans with her floral wedge heels. She was skipping the breakfast buffet and instead grabbing a smoothie with Brittany at some smoothie shack down at the beach.

Half an hour after she arrived Kitty spotted Brittany. It wasn't too hard to find the fellow Cheerio since she had on a red tank top with the school letters on the front and white shorts and the white sneakers. And, of course, a heard of guys were whistling and calling out names to the hot cheerleader.

"Did the wolf back give you much attention?" Kitty asked.

"Wolves live in the forest, I call these guys the beaver pack, but their leader is in Canada" Brittany said.

"Never mind." Kitty said.

"I like your sunglasses." Brittany said. "They remind me of the guy who was shot by a book. John Lemon."

"Thanks." Kitty said with no tone in her voice. "Want a smoothie or not?"

The two blondes ordered a smoothie and sat down on their blankets on the sand, looking at a group of beach boys playing volleyball.

"How's Katy?" Brittany asked.

"You mean Kathy?" Kitty asked. "She's fine. Much happier than these days. Wish I can say the most."

"Is Kitty an unhappy Unicorn?" Brittany asked. "Because I can make you a happy unicorn."

"If you can go back in time and make sure none of that Phil shit happened, I'd love it. No, actually go back in time and either make sure I'm not ever born or have the police realize I had a crappy house life and force me into Ms. Hannagin's child neglected home. At least I'd grow up with some nice girls who I could call sisters."

Brittany frowned, though not fully understanding what Kitty was saying. "Santana was telling me and Sam that Doc Brown wasn't a real guy, and if he is a real guy than he's probably a doctor like Dr. Lynn and Dr. Uncle Lynn. And also if I went back in time to stop Phil, you wouldn't be friends with me or anyone and if you went to the Annie Orphanage than you'd have to deal with a drunk."

"Like I never did before." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"And I saw this movie a few Christmas's ago called A Wonderful Life and this guy didn't want to be born, or something, and life without him wasn't happy." Brittany said. "But if you were Annie, you'd be a magical Annie, and live with a Daddy Warbucks."

"Your point on this?"

"Things will work out. Because blondes are magical and can be the hottest of everything." She gave that optimistic Brittany smile. "And this Christmas I'll ask Santa to bring you a Mom and a Dad."

Kitty was about to make a comment about calling Brittany stupid and tell her that Santa wasn't real, but she was too deep in though to even say something like that. Instead she just looked out into the ocean and thought. Behind her sunglasses she held back some tears, but the outside that wasn't covered in shades was toughing it out again.

"Make a promise and Santa will make some of your wish come true." Kitty said.

"Sure. Let's make a pinkie promise, you can't ever break a pinkie promise." Brittany held out her pinkie for Kitty.

"Um, okay?" Kitty rolled her eyes and hooked her pinkie with Brittany's. They shook on it.

"Don't tell one of our friends, promise?"

"Promise. Not one of our friends."

"Alright here's the thing. I can't stop thinking about Kathy and her well being, and my own, and where life is going to take me from here and how my life is going to effected by all this shit that's happened to me and her. And lately I've been having nightmares of Phil coming after me and they seem real, like really real. I wake up in sweat and shaking and….a few times I've gone back to doing something I shouldn't be doing and I'm learning not to do, but I do anyways."

Brittany looked at her and said. "What's that?"

Kitty held up her arm and uncovered the wrist covered part of her cardigan, revealing some new scars and some old ones.

Brittany, in her usual sense of mind, asked, "What cat scratched you?"

"Kitty."

"Oh no, a kitty scratched you. Well that's okay because a kitty is still young and kind of naïve and doesn't know better. But I'm sure your kitty will get better."

Kitty pulled her wrist down and lifted her sunglasses up. "Brittany, be kind of serious for once,"

"I am."

"I did this."

"Huh?"

"I did this." Kitty said. "These scars are from months ago; broke mirror, razors, knives, scissors—anything sharp I could find. Now all I used for the past few days are knives."

Brittany frowned. "Aren't you having help?"

"Yes, but it's complicated." Kitty said. She sighed, "I guess I just needed to tell someone about this."

"Does Jake know about this?"

"No."

"You love him, right?"

"Um… maybe."

"Than you should tell him." Brittany said.

"Why? It doesn't have to do with him." Kitty stated.

"Well…. Marley was telling me a month ago how Ryder had been harassing her into letting him know about things in her life when he's not around. She kind of has told him things but they're still working on things, I guess. And I remember when Santana was having a hard time coming out as a lesbian she always told me how she was feeling and I was glad she did tell me her feelings. In a way it kind of made us stronger and such. And a few months ago I helped her feel better about herself by uploading a video of us having sex and Lord Tubbington doing chores."

Kitty just glared at the blonde for a while, with a confused face, then asked "What the hell are you saying?"

"Tell Jake. He's here for you." She gave her Brittany smile. "And me and Cheerio's and Glee and Katy. Don't you have group stuff here?"

"I've been skipping it lately," Kitty leaned back in the chair. "Too emotional and stuff and besides if they find out I've been cutting again I'm afraid they'll throw me in the damn hospital."

"I'll go with you. And Jake." Brittany said.

"I guess."

"And don't worry about Katy because she could be the next Annie, but with brown hair. So maybe she's more like that other orphan who's name starts with an A. Ally, the crybaby of the group."

Kitty gave a small laugh then went back to being silent. Sure she might feel better if she went but for now it was all to much. And telling Jake, or anyone, about her problems wasn't an option.


	8. Skinny

**Hey, so I'm updating again!**

**Eh sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others, but still.**

* * *

7. Skinny

A Few Days Later. July 10th.

A few days later, Ryder had planned a picnic on the beach for Marley and himself. He had made some of Marley's favorite picnic foods; PB&J, cupcakes, chocolate covered strawberries and a few bottles of cold water.

She couldn't wait to go and be with Ryder. Maybe today she'd tell him she loved him, but maybe not. She wasn't sure how to tell him yet that she loved him.

Marley had brought along a purple one piece bathing suite, as well as a coral pink one piece, for the trip. Two was enough, and personally affordable, for the timing. Sugar, Kitty, and Brittany had bought more for her. All of them were two piece, nothing to trashy (something that showed a lot of breast or butt) But just enough to cover both, and, show a little something. Marley had tried them all on and found nothing she liked on herself. Nothing but… a fat girl in one mirror, but a skeleton in another mirror.

She stood inside her closed door bathroom. In the coral pink bikini she glared at herself. Her bony arms, her bony collar bone, her bony legs and bony everything weren't show as much but could still be visible. But when she looked in the bathroom mirror for a change she saw huge arms, huge thighs—huge everything.

She stood still for the longest time, trying to hold back her tears. But she lost. And for some reason the old Kitty came back into her mind; the one who called her fat and poor all the time.

**Marley**

Mirror, mirror on the wall

Ruthless to your victim

Suiting you becomes my love

Tied to my reflection

Hunger takes a hold of me

Making my decisions

Glossy fashion magazines will feed my new addiction

**Kitty (far off distance voice)**

Skinny

**Marley**

All these voices singing

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

All my monsters singing

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

Got to fit that new bikini

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

All the world is singing

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

All them girls are swinging

Got to fit that new bikini

Hiding in my baggy jeans

No one knows my secret

Hiding from the eyes that see

I have been defeated

Mirror, mirror on my wall

Ruthless to your victim

Suiting you is all I know

A slave to my reflection

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

All these voices singing

**Kitty:**

Skinny

**Marley**

All my monsters singing

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

Got to fit that new bikini

**Kitty**

Skinny

**Marley**

All the world is singing

**Kitty:**

Skinny

**Marley**

All them girls are swinging

Got to fit that new bikini

**Kitty**

Being thin, and not eating, are signs of true willpower and success.

**Ryder**

You can never be to thin.

**Marley, Ryder, Kitty**

Skinny

Skinny

Skinny

**Marley**

Skinny

Marley glared at her frail reflection, looking at herself. She saw herself as a skinny skeleton. It almost made her want to cry.

A knock startled her back to the world. "Marley?" Ryder called out. "You okay in there?"

"Um, yeah." Marley said in a shaky voice. She grabbed an over sized shirt that belonged to Ryder and placed that on her. She opened the bathroom door and moved herself through Ryder to get to her bedroom. "Just give me a few minutes to change."

"Why, you look fine." Ryder commented. He followed Marley into her bedroom. "Marley."

Marley ignored him. She took off the pajama topl and grabbed a polka dotted cornflower blue sundress and placed it over herself quickly. She then grabbed her black and white stripped cardigan and placed it on her. As she left the bedroom to grab her shoes in the other room, Ryder kept telling her that she looked fine before.

"We're going to the beach, Marley. You looked fine before."

Marley ignored him again as she put her sandals on her feet.

Ryder sighed as he walked over and got on his knees, facing her directly. "Marley stop," Ryder held her hands in his. "Look at me Marley."

Marley looked up at him.

"You're fine." He said, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones. "You're beautiful."

Marley gave a small smile. "Okay."

"Did you take your medicine this morning?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, let's get going."


	9. Blades and Boy

**Hey, so I'm updating again!**

* * *

8. Blades and Boy.

_Later That Evening…_

Kitty sat in her kitchen, on the floor, banging her head against the cabinet. She tried taking a nap earlier but kept failing at it.

Every time she closed her eyes; Phil was there. On top of her doing the worse on her, slapping her, kicking her—Everything that happened in the house. It happened again in the dream, but each time grew worse and worse.

It felt all real. Over again.

She kept loosing her mind.

She woke up after having a terrible nightmare. Phil was on top of her, doing it again, then once finished he went to Kathy and stabbed her.

The visions she saw woke up in in a horrid scream.

* * *

Something inside of her woke her up. She ran into the kitchen from the bedroom and grabbed one of the random sharp knives from a drawer.

She sat down and, already wearing a white tank top, she began to cut herself again. Deeply over very old scars and recent scars and even recent cuts once more. The blood running down her wrist and arms but the pain leaving her too. From wrist and up her arm.

She sat there, tears running down her face and washing away the pain. Her eyeliner running down her face and leaving dark marks. She kept going over all the marks; over and over again. Sobbing with each cut.

She muttered. "Stupid Phil...stupid rape…. social care, stealing me away from Kathy at all times...brainless...everyone's brainless...everything. Kathy, I'm sorry...Jake, I'm sorry...Marley, I'm sorry...dim-witted one and all."

She repeated everything on her other arm. But as she did, the memories grew more and more intense. Almost everything was real again. Phil was down the hall being a drunk ass, Kathy was in the bedroom sleeping peacefully and Kitty was here after another beating or unwanted sexual intention from Phil and crying out the pain and cutting out the pain.

Once finished she threw the bloody knife across the room and banged her head against the cabinet again. Each time harder than the last and almost feeling as if she was giving herself a huge bruise on her brain. She wiped away her tear stains with her hand, letting some blood fall onto her white shirt.

She looked up from the ground and saw in front of her some important figures. Though not really there, they seemed very real.

Jake, Marley, Kathy, Ryder, Quinn, Brittany and Sue sat there in a semi-circle. All of them glaring at her with weak smiles or disappointed frowns. Those with weak smiles could tell that she, Kitty, was trying hard to get better. The weak smiles were from Kathy, Ryder, Brittany and Marley. The remainder were the frowns of disappointment. Angry and sad that Kitty was still doing this to herself and wanted her to get better. All of them did, each person glaring at her.

Kitty looked at each one of them, sadden with wide eyes. She ended with staring at Jake and Kathy, who was sitting on Jake's lap.

She looked back down, sniffing away a sob. Her eyes shut tight.

"I suck."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kitty got a call from Brittany. She and the rest of the kids were going to a bomb fire on the beach, Jake would be coming over to get her soon. Kitty said she had to shower first and get re-dressed and stuff.

Ten minutes later Kitty left the bathroom, covered only in a towel. She almost didn't even hear Jake from behind her.

"Hey Kitty." Jake called out to her.

"Don't do that to me!" Kitty yelled, startled.

"Do what?"

"Break in here and just scare me!"

"Sorry, but what do you think happens when you give me a copy key to the house?" Jake laughed. "I gave you one to Ryder and I's, right?"

"Yeah, everyone has a copy of all the keys." Kitty smirked. "Let me get dressed."

"Cool."

* * *

Ten minutes later Kitty left the bedroom with green shorts with a black sweatshirt over her red shirt, a shirt that she would of worn without the sweatshirt if she hadn't just recently cut herself and her shirt fully covered her marks. After tying her hair in it's usual ponytail style she left the bedroom.

"Hey all set?" She asked, walking into the kitchen area. She saw Jake looking at the bloody knife she had thrown across the room earlier. He studied it for several minutes while she was gone; knowing that it was blood and not ketchup like he had hoped it was.

He looked up from the bloody object and saw Kitty standing there, knowing for a fact she was feeling a little awkward and having thoughts.

"It's ketchup. I made a hamburger." She said.

"It's blood." Jake answered. "I can tell the difference between blood and ketchup, this is blood."

"When did you become suddenly become a Grey's Anatomy cast member?" She sarcastically asked. But she could tell from Jake's slight concerned facial expression he was serious. Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alright, fine, you got me."

"Wanna stay here for the night? Watch a movie of your choice, I'll order pizza." Jake moved closer to her.

"With what money?"

"I know this place that has a girl answer the phone, she can convince the driver to not get the money." Jake said.

"Uh huh, sure." Kitty smirked. "I'll be fine." She smiled, "Just don't mention this to anyone."

"Sure. But when?"

"Um ever."

"No I mean, this." Jake held up the knife. "Recently? How recently? Before I got here?"

"Kind of, yeah." Kitty said. "I'm fine now, it's the first time in months—just had a bad memory and…. Had an odd moment."

Jake just eyeballed her up and down. Almost searching for the truth. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Jake smiled before he washed the knife and placed it back in the drawer. He held his hand out for Kitty and said, "Alright, let's get to that bomb fire."

Kitty took his hand and together they left for the beach.

She felt terrible lying to Jake, but she can't tell him. Or anyone. They'd send her to the nuthouse.


	10. Water and Fire, or is That Blood?

**Hello. Before we start just a few words before we begin...**

**Not. Prepared. For. Season. 5. Episode. 3. Title. _Forever Finn_.**

* * *

**9. Water and Fire, or is That Blood?**

July 13th.

The gang was taking a bus to Disneyland for the day. While there they planned to get a dinner at one of the restaurants nearby.

Once there and everyone went off in pairs; Marley found herself at a water ride with Ryder in hand. Though today she was wearing the purple one piece she had originally brought along, she still felt gross.

Why though? She's forced herself to skip meals when possible, puke at least a half hour after eating and she's bought and taken a lot of laxatives. Why should she still feel like this? And she's taken enough breath mints to make sure that nobody suspected a thing about her puking. So why does she still feel like this?

Not to feel any worse, since she already felt like she was going to faint at any second because she was pale and frail and weak, but she's done her bathroom action everyday. She couldn't stop, it was the best feeling she had when she did it but then afterwards she felt like miserable…well…shit.

She hid her weight gain prescription medicine in the kitchen in the back of a unused cabinet. She lied about taking it every morning.

* * *

She waited in the long line with Ryder, trying to keep focus. She held onto his hand. She attempted to ignore everything and everyone around her, but she couldn't. She cuddled closer to Ryder as she almost had her head on his side and leaning against him.

She spotted two teenage girls around her age walking from the water line they were just on. She looked at them from behind her sunglasses, seeing their appearance.

Both the girls were thin. Thinner than Marley herself, almost no skin because they showed more bones than Marley. They could definitely be diagnosed with anorexia in one doctors visit. The two of the girls, though, didn't seem to care. They were just laughing and having fun as if they didn't care how thin and unhealthy they were because to them; they were thin and beautiful and loving life.

They stopped in front of Marley and Ryder to finish up a conversation they had started. Five minute later they left laughing at a joke one made to the other and began walking again. Marley lifted her sunglasses up and watched the two of them leave, almost feeling guilty. She wanted to be thin, but never_ that_ thin. Just enough to fit into fun clothes and to be healthy.

Ryder could sense the emotion in her, after seeing those two girls walk passed them. He gripped her hand tightly and pulled her closer to him. "Hey…" he said softly. "You okay?"

Marley nodded into his shoulder as the two of them moved up in the line. A few minutes later Marley looked up to him. "Ryder, am I skinny?"

"Yes. And beautiful." He kissed the top of her head.

"No I mean," She got a little quiet and avoided eye contact. "Like those two girls. Am I that skinny?" She forced herself to look into his eyes.

Ryder's deep brown eyes looked into Marley's eyes, almost searching for something. He rested his forehead against hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

"No, you're not that skinny. But your not big either. You're beautiful, okay?" He smiled.

"I'm just worried that I'll end up being too fat or too skinny—"

"Worrying is stupid, it's like walking around with an umbrella waiting for it to rain." Ryder said as he held her hand. "I promise that as long as I'm live, I'll always love you and even after I'm gone I'll always love you—no matter how you look in shape and size. Just promise me that you'll do things to stay healthy; eat right, no bathroom activity and no laxative pills. Comprise?

Marley looked him deep in the eyes, a worried expression was written inside of her eyes but she forced herself to nod and agree to it. "Promise."

She hated to break a promise. Promise was such a huge thing to her, and she hated them.

* * *

Later that night, around midnight, after another round of force vomiting Marley sat back and took in some breathe. Then she looked into the toilet and saw something that's never happened before.

Blood.

She stood up and looked into the mirror and saw the corner of her mouth drawing some blood down. She wiped some of it off with her finger, then looked back into the mirror with Bambi sized eyes. Startled. Blood's never come out of her mouth before after a vomit activity.

Marley drank water, took some breath mints and left her home, in her short sleeve, knee cap length cotton white nightgown with her socks and black shoes on.

She went down to the home Ryder and Jake stayed, tapped on the window near Ryder's bed; loud enough to wake him up. She waved at him when he woke up and turned the light on. He opened the window and she climbed in. "Can I stay here, for the night? I'm just kind of lonely."

"Sure." Ryder said.

Marley began taking her socks and shoes off as Ryder closed the window and got back into bed. "Thank you."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. Just lonely." She muttered as she crawled into the bed with Ryder. Marley laid in the bed with him, just gazing into his eyes as the moonlight hit his handsome face; lighting it show his deep and trustworthy eyes.

It hurt her heat. It made her sad that she had broken a promise to him.

"Goodnight." She kissed the tip of his nose.

Ryder kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Marley."


	11. Suspicious MInds I

**Hey, I'm on a roll with this uploading stuff.**

* * *

**10. Suspicious Minds. Part 1.**

_July 22nd._

Kitty haven't gone to a therapy sessions at all. She's gotten a few calls back from Lima from someone who kept asking her to either go to therapy or call a specific number and talk to her sponsor.

Kitty's gone, but after she and Marley break off Kitty would go upstairs to where her meetings were held and go to the bathroom, climb out a window, and climb down a tree that lead to the back of the building and go leave somewhere and be by herself. She'd then come back in time for her meetings to end and meet up with Marley at the front doors.

"How's the therapy?" Marley would ask.

"Fucking great," Kitty rolled her eyes. "They still want me to talk. I'm still refusing to talk like I do back in Loserville."

* * *

Kitty sat down in her room, holding her arms to her chest as she tried to stop the blood from running down to the carpet; where it would stain for a while until she took the carpet to a dry cleaners.

She haven't slept in weeks. Every time she closed her eyes she just had the nightmares all over again and they grew intense with each sleep. Commonly though with Kathy in them, but really anything scared her shitless.

Every night she looked up and prayed the same prayer each time. Sitting or kneeling on the sandy beach she'd clasp her hands together and say a prayer.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams… I'm sorry! I'm sorry for cutting again, I'm sorry for lying to everyone again! I'm really trying.. Or at least I tried, but I'd given up. Give me some strength to carry on and get better. Please? And please don't let Three Nipples or anyone else find out from me about anything, please? I promise I'm going to get better. I promise."

Promise. A huge word. Something she'd said many times before to someone and yet failed at it.

* * *

Kitty wanted to be alone for the night. Just get dressed in her pajamas and eat some of her favorite comfort foods; macaroni and cheese, chicken pot pie and chocolate chip cookies. Foods she'd never eat because she didn't want gain weight… but more so because every time she ate something a memory of Phil hitting her, because she ate the last of that food and forcing her to puke it out seconds later, would return.

She got up and was about to head to her bathroom to shower when she got a knock on the door. She grabbed her black sweatshirt and put it on then went to the door. She opened it and found Jake standing there, with the Glee kids behind him near the gates.

"Hey we're catching a film tonight. Care to join?" Jake asked.

"No." Kitty stated.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Nope." She said then began to close the door.

Jake put his foot in between the door. "What's wrong?" He could tell that something was bothering Kitty. "You can tell me."

"Nothing." Kitty said, "I'm just really tired.. I have slept in a few days—"

_"Phil?"_ Jake whispered, getting closer to her.

"Not all the time, just once or twice," She lied. "I'm just going to watch.. I don't fucking know… _Marley and Me. A Walk To Remember_ or _The Notebook_ or _Beaches_ or some other chick-flick."

"Such as what?" Jake asked.

"I don't know!_ Sixteen Candles, When Harry Met Sally, Pretty Woman, Thelma and Louise, You've Got Mail, Sex and the City, The Devil wears Prada, Dirty Dancing, Working Girl, Titanic, Ghost, Love Story_. Look dose it matter what the hell I watch?"

Jake sighed and said, "I'm willing to watch_ Love Story_ with you. It's…" He leaned closer and said in a silent whisper, "A guilty pleasure film. Makes me break down and cry…but not as much as _My Dog Skip_. I mean, seriously, by that one point in the film with Skip... I'm done, bawling my eyes out."

"No."

"Yeah, it's the truth." Jake said. "My Mom said I wasn't allowed to watch the film again for another few months."

"No, I mean… no." Kitty said. "I'd rather be alone."

"But I—"

"THREE NIPPLES, LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL SMACK YOU AND GO ALL COACH SUE SYLVESTER ON YOUR ASS!" Kitty screeched at the top of her lungs, then slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

Jake just stood there, blinking. Kitty's been in a bad mood for the several weeks, and each day just grew worse and worse. He first blamed it for PMS but from what he's experienced from his mother growing up, girls don't have PMS for this long. And from what Brittany mentioned to him, Kitty's cycle lasts for a week and it's done. _"Usually for Kitty it starts on the second Monday of the month and goes until that upcoming Sunday. Her cycle has a mind of it's own. All girls do...kind of. I think I'm the only one who's period doesn't have a mind. Or dose it?"_ She told him one day.

Jake walked downtown, a half hour walk, with the others alone. Just thinking to himself about Kitty and why she had been acting so weird. He blamed half of it on her sleepless nights, due to nightmares, but what else could it been?

"Hey you okay?" Marley's voice perked up. She stood in front of Jake looking at him. Behind her was Brittany and Blaine.

"Uh?" Jake asked.

"You seem to be spacing out," Marley pointed out. "Is this about Kitty?"

"A little… have you hung out with her lately?"

"Yeah, we go to group therapy together and walk there a lot. But other than that we've talked almost everyday." Marley mentioned.

"Has she mentioned anything about her... you know," He gave an expression. "Or anything at all? Phil, Kathy? Anything."

Marley shook her head, biting her lip.

"Britt? Did Kitty mention anything lately?"

Brittany just glared at him in curiosity. The look on her face expressed slight confusion but also deep though. Something Brittany usually never kid.

"Alright… never mind." Jake said.

As they entered the movie theater Jake's mind was still curious about Kitty and her actions.


	12. Suspicious MInds II

**Hey, I'm on a roll with this uploading stuff.**

* * *

**11. Suspicious Minds. Part 2.**

_Same Night_

At the movie theatre Ryder bought popcorn for Marley and him to share as well as an orange soda to share. He then got some other snacks for himself such as gummy candies. He bought a giant Kit Kat bar and some Reese Cups for Marley.

He got back into the line with Marley, who had just gotten the tickets that Sugar bought for everyone. "Hey Marley, I've got some candy."

"Cool." She said, but the tone of her voice was different.

"Is everything okay? He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, though he could tell it was forced almost. "I'm just kind of having a wacky day.. I didn't go to the beach this morning to see the sunrise and while I'm here, near a beach, I like to go there. Sort of sentimental for me."

"Yeah I've notice lately." Ryder said. "I wake up every morning and you're gone… at least after the fifth time you told me where you're going. What's so special about the beach?"

"My mom lived in San Diego for a few years and she told me that the sunrise in California is the most stunning thing that one could ever see. And also…" She bit her mouth, blushing a bright pink. "It reminds me of my Dad sometimes. He always loved sunrises because to him it was the beginning of a new day. And his favorite Stevie Wonder song is 'You are the sunshine of my life.' and 'Stay Gold.' and other stuff life that." Marley explained. She laughed at herself. "Kind of a silly reason."

"No." Ryder smiled. "It's not silly, makes sense. Is this like, an alone thing, or could anyone join in?"

Marley shrugged with a cheeky smile. "I don't know. Anyone can come along—so long as you don't mind waking up at least an hour before the sun is due."

"Literally the day I want to come; get a bucket of cold water and just wake me up." Ryder laughed.

* * *

A half hour into the movie, Marley went to the bathroom. She came back, but left again after several more minutes. She came back and stayed there for an hour until she left and stayed out of the movie room for the last twenty minutes of the film.

Ryder was the first to come out of the movie room, almost running, and looking around for Marley. After looking through the crow of busy people he spotted the long hair brunette with the red floral dress and white and white striped cardigan jacket; standing outside on a bench and looking as if she were waiting for a cab ride home.

Ryder went outside and walked over to the bench. "Marley?"

She turned and looked startled; wide-eyed at him. "Oh, uh, hey Ryder."

"What's the matter?" His voice was soft. "Why are you out here?"

"I called for a cab ride, to head home. I'm not feeling too good." She said. "But they're totally lost."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would of brought you home. I would of carried you, I don't mind."

"I didn't want to bother you with the movie or anything." Marley forced a fake yawn. "Here comes my ride." She pointed down the street.

Marley jumped off the bench, landing on her white converse sneakers, and walked a little ahead and waved her hand to signify that she was the one who called for the ride. Ryder stood behind her and waved too. Once the cab pulled up Marley climbed in, then Ryder. Marley looked confused for a second.

"What?" She asked.

"Honestly if your heading home, I don't care."

"I'll be fine."

"Whatever I'm in here anyways."

Throughout the ride home, the two of them talked and laughed to the point where Marley's laugh echoed outside the cab.

Once they reached Marley's summer house the duet got out of the cab. They stood outside, gazing at one another.

"So should I suspect you coming over again at two or three in the morning, like the past few weeks?" Ryder laughed.

"No, I'll be fine for the night." She grinned.

"Well my window will be waiting for a tapping, just in case." Ryder laughed. "Better yet, I should stay awake and look out the window. I mean we're in California, people break into homes all the time—what if it's not you, but some random ass bugler? Like the Ham Buger-ler? He'll steal my hamburgers!"

* * *

Marley laughed again; but stopped when a sudden wave of nausea hit her She held a hand to her forehead as she scrunched herself down before she could possibly faint or pass out. She took some deep breathes as she waited for the nausea to pass over.

Ryder scrunched next to her and moved closer to her, rubbing her back. Once he could sense the nausea was passed; he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said. "Just super drained. I just head inside and get some sleep."

"Here, I'll help." Ryder lifted her up bridal style and brought her inside.

He carried her down to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. "You sleeping in clothes or P.J's?"

"I'll get my pajamas on in a moment, but thank you." She smiled.

Ryder grinned as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Marley." He said.

"'Night." Marley said.

* * *

Ryder left the room seconds later and was almost out the door when he realized that he dropped his phone in her bedroom. He quickly walked back and opened the door, only to find Marley's back facing him. Wearing nothing but her undergarments. She didn't seem him for the first few seconds until she saw his reflection in her mirror. She covered, in failed attempted, and screamed "Get out! Get out!"

"Sorry! Dropped phone!" Ryder screeched before he grabbed the phone off the bed and ran out of the room, out of the house, and jogged back to his place.

Inside he pulled his phone out and texted Marley.

_I'm so, so, so, so sorre! For give me?_

Minutes later she texted back:_ It's OK .Just got startled. Goodnight._

Ryder texted _OK Goodnight_ then sat down against the wall. His mind went back to her just minutes ago. She seemed…different. For a second he thought he could see her back bones, clearly, like one would see of a skeleton in a classroom. But covered with skin.

Now that he thought, he thought that she appeared a bit…. Thin. Maybe it was just his mind messing with him, but Marley didn't seem like herself again.

"Nah, she promised. She can't break a promise; it's Marley. She'd never break a promise, ever."

He thought again.

"Right?"


	13. Don't Hurt Me Like This

**Guys on the offical Glee Wiki page when they list cast members... Sam Larsen/Joe Hart isn't there! What's the story line for Joe? Going back to being home schooled? Joe seemed to be loving high school!**

**Come on Glee, keep Joe on!**

*** Sorry if Jake is a little OCC on the boyfriend part (meaning; not walking into the room and checking on Kitty, but standing outside the door and still singing)**

**It just works for the chapter.**

**Song: Hold On**

**By: Good Charlotte**

* * *

**12. Don't Hurt Me Like This.**

_July 27th._

A few days later, Kitty was sitting on the front lawn of her place reading a magazine, wearing a white tank top with a white cardigan and her floral wedge heels by her side (she was barefoot). She was caught up in her mind again.

She managed to get some sleep the night before, but it ended up with her waking up and forcing herself to cut. This time though she made the knife slice her on her stomach. "So much for wearing that purple bikini I bought." She sighed to herself after she had done it. A few hours later she was watching some movie on TV and it brought back the memories of Phil hurting her; so she took a knife and sliced herself across the stomach several times, crying as the pain left and the nightmare ended.

Now here she was; sitting and reading her magazine as if nothing happened.

"Hey Kitty." A voice called. Kitty looked up and saw Jake, with a guitar in his hand. Kitty was sure that today was the day that Jake and the boys were hitting the beach for some event.

"What are you doing here, Three Nipples?" She asked getting up, making sure her arms faced away from him.

"Before the guys and I left, thought I give you a gift." Jake said. "A song."

"Excuse me?" She sneered.

"You've been through a lot in the months, but except for that one time the other week on the bomb fire beach night, you've been getting better. Stronger, if you want to say. So… I thought I sing this for you. It's one of your favorite bands."

"Kelly Clarkson?"

"I said band." Jake said. "It has a message that I like for this situation, but just kind of ironic there's two lines that fit you."

* * *

Jake began to stroke the strings, to sing the acoustic version.

_This world, this world is cold_

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

_And no one seems to care_

_You're mothers gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you cannot bare_

Kitty glared at Jake, wide eyed, her mouth quivering.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_We all have the same things to go thru_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than y__ou kno_w

Kitty began to vision her old memories again, Phil's hand hitting her and her mother leaving them and Kathy's green eyes with red instead of white eyeballs; sobbing loudly.

Kitty dropped her magazine and ran inside the house, tears down her face. She wanted it to stop. She even screamed "Stop it!", but not aloud. Only in her mind.

Jake, perplexed, followed her inside.

_Your days you say they're way too long_

_And your nights you cant sleep at all (hold on)_

Kitty ran into her bedroom and shut the door, hoping Jake would get the message. She still screamed 'Shut up!' in her head.

Jake just continued to sing at the door, thinking it was locked and that Kitty was doing something while he sang.

_And you're not sure what you're looking for_

_But you don't want to no more_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more_

Kitty, crunched together, rocked herself back and forth. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled in her head, but thinking she said it aloud. "Why won't he stop?!"

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

Kitty grabbed a pair of hair cutting scissors from her suite case, sat down against the wall, and blocked out everything. The music, Jake, just everything and began taking off her cardigan.

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching its not over...hold on_

Kitty took the scissors and slit herself; over new cuts and old cuts. Just slicing and cutting away the pain. "I know this is bad," She muttered to herself. "But..Damn it, he won't stop! Jake won't stop! Phil is in my head and..." She cried. She sobbed when the rape memory came back. "Fuck." She said, cutting herself again.

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead...what are you waiting for?_

She took her shirt off and cutting her stomach a few times, since her arms and mainly wrist were a blood bath. Tears sobbing down her face. "Stupid Phil. Stupid Phil. Stupid Phil."

Jake continued, wondering why Kitty was still in the bedroom.

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching its not over..._

Kitty went back to slashing her arms and wrist; a pool of blood began to form. (in her mind it was a pool, but the outside it was just a few droplets). She held back her crying sound, not wanting Jake to hear them.

"Shut up!' She yelled, in her mind again.

_Hold on...if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on...it gets better than you know...hold on._

By the end of the song, Kitty was now sobbing loudly enough for Jake to hear her. Jake quickly placed his guitar down and kicked the door open.

He froze.

* * *

There was Kitty, on the floor, makeup smeared down her face and her puffy face all red from the constant sobbing she was doing. Clad in only her jean pants, red bra and new cuts on her arms, wrist and a few on her stomach. She was currently cutting her left wrist with the scissors in her right hand.

Jake went over and grabbed the scissors in her hand, attempting to take it away. But Kitty held onto it. "No!" She screeched.

"Yes!" Jake fought back, pulling the scissors. "Come on, right now! Come on Kitty!"

Kitty didn't give in. "Jake, let go! I need this!"

"No! You! Don't!" Jake yelled, still trying to pull it away from her. Kitty's cheerleader strength, however, was strong. "Kathleen!" Jake pulled again once more and got the scissors out. He tossed the scissors to the other side of the room. He then pulled Kitty up and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

Jake tenderly kissed the top of her head and whispered, "It's okay...calm down...it's okay. Just take a few deep breathes."

Kitty continued sobbing, trying to calm down. After several minutes she slightly did. It was then that Jake began bringing Kitty to the bathroom, ignoring Kitty's cried of telling him to let go of her.

In the bathroom, Jake placed Kitty in the middle of the bathroom. He turned to the shower and started it up, making sure it was cool enough for her. He turned to Kitty. "Okay, we can do this the easy way; which is you stripping yourself and getting into the shower yourself, or the hard way; which is me stripping you and forcing you in and washing you. Okay?"

Kitty didn't respond, she just looked on the ground. Arms covering her chest, blood oozing down. Jake sighed and said, "Alright the hard way."

Jake took the numb Kitty and stood her still. He kneeled down and began to unbutton her jeans, followed by slipping her jeans and underwear, avoiding eye contact in that area of hers, down her waist. Kitty, still numb to everything at the moment, didn't move so Jake picked her up and kicked her pants to the side then placed her down again.

Jake pulled Kitty into his embrace, almost as if were to hug her. He looked down at her back and began to jumble her bra hooks around, attempting to unhook them. The second they unsnapped he was about to pull it off, when Kitty snapped.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME PHIL!" She screeched, then realized it was Jake. "Stop trying to have sex with me in the shower, Three Nipples."

Jake, startled, shook it off for a few seconds. "Alright well are you going to get in the shower or not?"

"Get out!" Kitty pushed him.

"Alright… hold on a second." Jake said then realized something important. He opened the shower curtained and looked around for several seconds before he found her shaving blades. He took them and left the bathroom.

Jake left the bathroom for five minutes. He opened the door to see if she got in. If not, it had to be done the hard way. But luckily for him Kitty wasn't standing in the same spot and heard the sound of the shower hitting an object.

Inside the shower, Kitty sat down crying.

* * *

Ten minutes later she heard Jake come back into the bathroom. It sounded as if he tossed something onto the toilet seat, then left again. Kitty turned the shower off and opened the curtain to find her long sleeve black lace shirt and another pair of dark blue jeans, as well as another pair of bra and underwear.

Kitty got out of the shower and got dressed, then left the bathroom to find Jake missing. In the kitchen she saw that the drawer to the silverware was opened. She went over and found all the knives and forks were gone. She turned over and found some other sharp objects gone too. A note was left on the table for her.

_We need a break._

Kitty ran outside in her bare feet, and looking up and down the street for Jake. She saw him up the street and ran after him. "Puckerman! PUCKERMAN! Get back here!"

Jake, however, ignored Kitty.

"PUCKERMAN!" Kitty yelled. "I'm going to keep following you until you answer me. What do you mean we're done!?"

Jake kept walking.

Kitty forced herself to run faster, barefooted, finally catching up to him. She stepped in front of him and forced him to stop. "Three Nipples!"

"What is it, Jesus Loving Little Devil?" He asked, the tone in his voice didn't even want to speak to her.

"That name's been a while." Kitty said. "What do you mean a break?"

"A break. From you." Jake answered. "I need a break from you."

"Why? Because of what happened? I'm sorry—It won't happen again."

"Yep, heard that before." Jake said.

"I promise."

"You know, promise is a huge word." Jake commented.

"Listen, this is the second time I've done this—"

"Don't lie to me." Jake said. "I don't need lies in my life."

"I'm not lying."

"Not what I heard."

Kitty thought for several seconds until a name came across her mind. "Brittany."

"Don't get mad at her, I made her tell me." Jake lied, not wanting the one person Kitty trusted to tell this too; to get in trouble. "Surprised Marley doesn't know. Aren't you two, like, sisters?"

"She'll just nag to me about my health. Like I do to her bulimia and crap." Kitty said. "But how?"

"How what?"

"How did you get Bimbo Barbie to tell you things?"

"Doesn't matter." Jake said. "Look, we just need a break—"

"Fine. Breakup with me, you jerk!" Kitty yelled. She shoved passed him and began walking back to her place. "Who needs a Three Nipple boyfriend anyways? I can get any guy I want!"

"I'm not breaking up with you! Kitty!" Jake yelled. "I'm helping you!... I want to help you, but I'm...well..."

Kitty turned and looked for his answer.

"Look, I need a break...collect myself—Kitty! Don't walk away from me when I'm trying to help you."

"Oh you're helping Three Nipples, by BREAKING UP WITH ME AFTER I PROMISED YOU I'D STOP!" Okay so she lied right there, she'd knew it be a matter of time before she did it again. Kitty turned around and continued walking.

"Kathleen Susan Wilde!" Jake yelled in anger.

"Don't you DARE call me by my full name, Puckerman!" Kitty screeched as she picked up a rock. She threw the rocking, knowing that Jake would dodge it. "Jake you're a jerk!"

"Kitty, just wait a few days, alright!?"

"Fuck you!" Kitty gave the finger, then walked away.

* * *

Back at her home she got inside and began to feel intense pain. She searched around for anything sharp, but Jake took everything with him in that trash bag. Kitty started to hyperventilate and sat in front of the AC; hoping to cool down a little bit. But nothing worked.

"Fuck Jake. Fuck him."

* * *

**Literally its 1 AM where I am now, uploading this.**

**Off to bed, I'll upload another later today... gaa**


	14. Five Years

15. Five Years.

July 28

The next morning Marley woke up from the couch she had slept on with Ryder; both falling asleep during the watching of Marley and Me. Why they had watched it was unknown other than it was the only movies they could watch off the free movie channel on the TV and the other film, The Rocky Horror Picture Show was more like a film that a group of friends would watch and not just two people.

So there was a reason, kind of.

It was three in the morning. Marley unwrapped herself from Ryder's strong arms and changed into a light blue sundress and sandals and left the house. She walked down to the beach, taking her slow time, and by the time she got there she knew where to stand. She took her sandals off and walked into the water.

She stood in the water, loving the waves that were hitting her gently, as the sea breeze blew to the right of her. She could see if the far off distance a piece of gold rising us.

She grinned.

"Morning Dad." She said. "Dad, I'm trying. I really am. Remember the past; See the present, dream of the future. I tell myself everyday and everyday I'm either eating myself to being a huge pig or I'm becoming a skeleton for Halloween…. And I've forced myself to puke just about everyday since I got here."

Marley began to imagine the past. She saw herself in Kitty's bathroom, being told how if she sticks her fingers down her throat, she'll lose weight. Her memory then cuts to when Ryder found her on the night of Grease, when he walked into her forcing herself over the toilet to puke…and then finally when she fainted at Sectionals.

Marley began to see the present. Or at least… tried. All she saw was herself in the bathroom with her head over the toiler and fingers down her throat. She then saw herself taking out some laxative pill boxes and taking some of the pill boxes.

Marley began…. to see a shadowy future. Everything was fuzzy including friends and moms face. The only thing that wasn't fuzzy was a gravestone that read Marley Susan Rose. February 14th 1997 — the words were blurred for the month, day and year of death. But she could feel inside of her heart that the number for the year shouldn't be there, it should be up in 2087 when she be at least 90 years old. Living the long life that she's dreamt of.

At least an hour into the sunrise Marley walked back to the shore. From her waist and down she smelled like sea water. She grabbed her sandals and made her way back to her house for the new day.

Along the way she thought to herself for a while then she heard her father's voice singing 'You Are The Sunshine Of My Life.' all over again. She bit her mouth tightly as her father came into her mind once more.

Marley found on her way home Sam and Brittany, both drunk as Brittany had no shirt on and Sam had puke on his shirt. They both laughed and then notice Marley, walking towards her. "Hey it's Marley! MARLEY!" Sam laughed.

"Hi Sam. Hi Brittany." Marley greeted.

"Oh my god, Marley….help me?" Brittany asked.

"Sure?"

"So…your dad died, but your dad ran away with….college girl?" Brittany asked.

Marley gave a small laugh. Somehow Brittany's child innocence and curiosity made her happy. "My biological Dad died, Mom remarried another guy who I called my Dad. Then he left."

"Well he's a bastard." Sam said. "God…what a bastard…I bet he doesn't have a big mouth."

"College girl had size DD boobs." Marley said, remembering seeing the girl.

"Oh shit!" Sam laughed. "Bye Marley, Britt and I are gonna…sleep….?"

"Ooooh looky! Benchys Sammy!" Brittany laughed, dragging Sam to them.

Marley shook her head and laughed. Insane, she'd never get drunk in her life. Ever.

Back at her place she found that the door was unlocked. She looked inside, hoping that nobody was inside and waiting for a victim to kill.

But instead she saw Ryder standing in the kitchen pouring a glass of orange juice and placing it on the table. Next to the glass of orange juice was a bowl of cereal, cut up pieces of yellow apples (Marley's favorites), cut up pieces of a banana and some pills on a plate.

She'd seen those pills before. She was prescribed to them by a doctor and therapist and other important figures. She was suppose to be taken those since she first started therapy. She's lied and not taken them, usually slipping them in a napkin. While here in California she kept them in the kitchen so that her friends thought she was taken them, but she didn't and kept the bottle in the back of the kitchen near the glass cup cabinet.

Maybe if I just move away quickly and hang downtown for a while; he'll throw it all away from me.

Marley backed away from the door and began walking away. By the time she reached the end of the path she heard the door open and Ryder's voice roar out.

"Marley Susan Rose, get in here—Right now!" She could tell that he was angry. She hung her head and shook it, knowing that he was going to make her eat some of the food. She turned back and began heading back inside.

Inside she sat at the table and looked down at her food. Her food was the apple pieces, the orange juice and scrambled eggs with cheese and pieces of bacon in the mix. She glared down the steamy food. It mocked her; calling her fat. She gazed over at Ryder who waited for her to take the first bite.

"Come on, I know you've been purging for a while and I found the laxatives." Ryder stated. "Just eat this, okay?"

"You're mad at me." She muttered in a low voice.

"No I'm not," Ryder took her hand. "I'm not mad or angry or anything negative. I just want you to eat some things and take some of those pills you've been skipping out on. Please?" He asked. She gave him a sad expression.

"Please don't' make me eat all of this." Her small and venerable voice pleaded.

He sighed. "Just eat little by little, alright?"

Marley picked up her fork and took up a small amount of the eggs. She slowly placed it in her mouth, tasting the flavorless egg, and forced herself to swallow. She shifted her eyes over to Ryder. He smiled at her, glad that she was eating something, then went to his bowl of cereal and began to ate it.

Marley ate the first tiny small bites of her eggs, then ate one of her apple slices. She pushed her food filled plate away and pushed her seat back. "All set." She said, then took her pills and took them with her orange juice. Now 'officially' settled, she stood up.

Ryder reached over and grabbed her wrist. They faced one another; Marley's were perplexed by his actions whilst Ryder's were serious. "More, Marley."'

"You said I only had to eat a little bit, and that's what I did." She tried to leave again, with no success. He pulled Marley back into the seat.

"More, Marley." Ryder repeated. "We can do this either the easy way or the hard way." He let go of her hand.

Marley sighed as she picked up her fork again and ate ten more bites of her eggs, and another bite of her apple slices. She pushed her plate away. "Done."

Marley got up quickly and tried to leave, but Ryder grasped her wrist again. "Guess we're doing this the hard way."

He forced her back into the chair and moved his seat closer to her, so that he was next to her. Ryder picked up her discarded fork, and scooped up some eggs, and put it up against her mouth. "Please, Marley, please."

Marley shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand. Teary eyed.

"Marley, please…just do this for me. Please?" Ryder begged. "If not me, for your mother."

Marley, hesitantly, uncovered her mouth and opened her mouth.

He kept feeding her, ignoring all her protests and grabbed her whenever she tried to get up, until her plate was only half full. Then, she would not eat anymore, and she knew that he knew that. He didn't even bother trying to give her the apples because he knew she just keep protesting and they'd be there all day. Something that he didn't mind, but knew she'd rather be out doing something else.

Marley was released from the table, but told to sit on the couch. She felt a little offended and didn't like being told what to do, but she sat on the couch anyways. Knowing that Ryder was watching her from the table. Marley rolled her eyes as she turned on the television to watch some cartoons. Half an hour into the cartoons, which Ryder was now watching with her, Marley got up to go to the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Ryder asked.

"Bathroom." Marley said, still walking.

"Keep the door open." He said.

She stopped her in her tracks and turned around to face him. "Keep the door open?" She repeated.

"Yeah."

"Don't trust me? That's fine." Marley bitterly stated as she left to head to the bathroom.

In the bathroom Marley pulled out of her cosmetics bag, the large floral one, and opened it. Inside was some of her cosmetics and a smaller bag that contained a few laxative pills. She took out at least three of them and glared back at her reflection. Her small frail face was that of a dead ghost. She inhaled the air around her and took the pills with the water. She swallowed the pills then looked over at the door to make sure Ryder wasn't there.

She walked over to the door and peaked over. She saw Ryder still glaring at the television completely oblivious to Marley and her time taking.

Marley closed the door as quietly as she could, then turned the sink on and proceeded to go to her knees and force herself to puke. She shoved her fingers down her throat and gagged until some of the eggs came back up. She did it once more, feeling more of the egg come up.

By her third time the eggs were almost up, when the door slammed opened and a voice hollered. "Marley!" He practically ran over to her and he wrapped his arms around her wait; pulling her back and into his arms.

"Shhh… it's okay….shhh.." He was speaking much soother now to clam down the startled girl. "It's okay, you didn't throw much of it up…"

Marley sobbed as she leaned back in him. She then felt him get up and walk away. She saw him pick up a small pink box. It was a laxative box that had fallen from her hands. She cringed as she forced herself into a ball in the corner and watched as Ryder picked up the box and examine the box that was half full of the laxatives.

His face cringed at the sight. He turned to face the sink and saw her floral cosmetic bag. He grabbed that and dug through it, pulling out several more boxes of laxative pills. He held most of them in his hand and glared at them; some fully filled, some half full, some with one or two pills left and at least one that was entirely empty.

Marley screeched out a sob, as she rocked herself back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She muttered to herself, but thinking she said it aloud.

"Marley what is this?" He held his hands out revealing some of the boxes. "What is this shit?"

"I'm sorry!" Marley looked up and cried. "I'm sorry!"

"Marley…. How long has this been going on?" Ryder's face was close to tears. "These boxes can tell me weeks… tell me they're lies! Tell me that they're months old, from months ago, and that you just forgot about them. Like when the ones in my varsity Jacket." He inhaled some air. "Tell. Me. They're. Lies!"

Marley, cringing her face harder, shook her head; sobbing more. Indicating that she's gotten and taken them recently. She attempted to avoid eye contact but couldn't. She instead looked into his deep brown, hurtful eyes. Full of pain.

"I'm sorry." Her cracked voice said loudly. Looking deeply remorseful.

Ryder gave her a deep, intense glower expression. He took a deep breathe, biting his mouth. He looked up at the ceiling and gave a small forced laugh. "Great. Fucking great."

"Ryder?" Marley's voice perked up.

Ryder tossed the boxes on the ground and left the bathroom rapidly. Marley got up and followed him. "Ryder?" She looked out the door.

Ryder ignored her and just kept walking to the door. He opened it and slammed it behind him. Marley ran after him and called after him again. "Ryder!? Ryder!"

Ryder kept walking, ignoring her all together.

Marley had to jog up to him in order to catch up. "Ryder, talk to me, please?"

"I just need to cool off Marley." Ryder said, tears down his face. "We just need a break, alright? Just a few days."

"We're breaking up!?" She cried.

"No, we're taking a break." Ryder told her. "Leave me alone Marley."

Marley stopped in place and watched him continue walking down the street. Three homes were passed before she called out, "I love you!"

Ryder stopped, then turned slowly. He looked over at her in confusion. "What!?" He called out.

"I. Love. You!" Marley yelled again.

Ryder heard her again, then ran over to her. He wiped off some of her tears.

"I love you." Marley said. "I love you Ryder. I love you with my heart… why don't you love me?"

"Marley… I do love you." Ryder admitted after taking a deep breathe.

"You do?"

Ryder took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, almost searching for his words in her deep cerulean eyes. "Marley I love you. I loved you since I first met you in the hall after my Grease audition. I loved you during our practices for Grease. I love you more than I love football or singing on stage," He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'd do anything for you."

Marley grinned a cheeky grin.

"But." He said, with a deep sigh and pulled back a little to face her.

Her grin went away.

"I want to be with you. Forever. I want to date you, be boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to marry you and forever be your husband. I want to have babies with you." He sniffed. "But I… I…."

"You what?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I want to be with you forever, but at the rate this is going…" He inhaled his breath, tears running down his face. "I'm going to bury you in five years!"

Marley sobbed hearing those words. She couldn't relax. Ryder let go of her hands, even though she was trying to hold onto them longer.

"Ryder… don't go, Ryder!" She said.

"Sorry Marley," He said with tears down his face. "I just… I just need a break, alright?"

He left after that. Marley didn't go after him. Instead she just sobbed into her hands and sat down on the sidewalk, just crying and hyperventilating swiftly.


	15. They Need A Reaso

**Hey! Two updates within a short timing!**

**So the conversations between Jake/Kitty and Marley/Ryder switch back and forth; hence why in one person's mid sentence it will switch to the other couple.**

**Chapter takes place a the same time: Sunset/a little past sunset. ALL couples are talking at the same time.**

**Fun fact on bottom of page :)**

**I apologize for making such a long chapter, kind of making Ryder and Jake jerks to their girlfriend and the line breaks in between conversations.**

**Song: Just Give Me a Reason  
Singers: Pink & Nate Ruess**

* * *

**16. Just Give Me A Reason.**

July 31

Three nights had passed. Neither Jake and Kitty, or Marley and Ryder, spoken to one another. The boys avoided their girls as much as possible and when they were in the same room they either fully disregard their presents or they would just not speak to them as much as they would.

Both girls detested this attention avoiding. More so Kitty, who did anything to get Jake's attention. Either grabbing his hand and flirting with him or hooking arms with him. Jake turn the other way and let go of her hand or unhook arms with her and walk away. She do this several times until Jake said to her, "Kathleen. Let. Go. Now." Full name. He was mad at her. Kitty let go of him, let him be free and stand there.

Marley was no different. Every time she even got five feet of Ryder, his 'Marley Alert' would be pressed and he'd move along to avoid her. If, however, she did catch up to him, than she'd receive similar treatment. "Marley, let go of me. Now." And when she unhooked with him or let his hand go he'd say, "Leave me alone."

Neither did Kitty or Marley consult with each other. Though they each made a promise to the other that no matter the time of day; they'd always be there for their sister. And within that it obviously meant that if anything was wrong, or felt wrong, the two of them would consult with the other and just express emotions and thoughts and such. Maybe they'd come up with a solution, maybe not. But they had their sister.

But each worried the sister wouldn't give a bonus. Both believed that the other was receiving help and getting better. If the sister found out the other didn't pull on their end of the agreement, it might end badly.

* * *

Blaine never spoke a word to anyone about Marley. Ryder casually mentioned it to Blaine and Blaine just acted along, acting as if he had just learned about it from Ryder.

Blaine walked with Marley to the beach playground and sat with her for a while, trying to calm her down a bit before Ryder came along. Marley had asked Blaine to get Ryder into going to the beach playground. As far as Ryder knew, he was meeting with Blaine about something and not Marley.

* * *

Brittany felt sort of guilty. Though she never told any of the friends, she told Jake—Kitty's boyfriend. She remembers when she was trying to figure out if Jake was Kitty's boyfriend, as in the dating type, or boy friend, as in a boy who is a friend. Of course she went to Jake and asked him.

_"Are you Kitty's boyfriend, as in dating type, or boy friend as in a friend that's a boy?"_

_"Boyfriend. As in she and I are dating."_

"Oh good, because I need to tell you something. I promise her I wouldn't tell friends, but she never said a thing about boyfriends. Just boy…..friends."

Kitty felt kind of stupid, thinking about when she made Brittany promised. She should of made Brittany promise to never tell anyone, not one person. But it was out of the bag and now here was Kitty, in a zebra tank top and a pair of jean shorts with her white sandals to the side and far from the ocean. For once in her life, with the exception of formal events, she didn't pull her long blonde hair into a ponytail. To depressed to dress like a Cheerio.

At least she got Puck to call his brother and tell him to meet him down at the beach, near a lifeguard seat.

* * *

Near sunset Ryder got to the playground and found Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" He asked as he moved closer to Blaine. "Need something?"

"Actually I called you here, for someone." Blaine admitted.

"Called me here…for someone?" Ryder asked, confused by the statement. "What do you…"

Before he could finish a small voice perked up, "Hi Ryder."

Ryder turned and found Marley sitting on a bench, arms crossed over her brown tank top and her floral skirt flowing with the wind. Barefooted.

* * *

On the beach, Kitty was looking out at the horizon watching the sun die down. She was kind of hoping Jake get there before it died fully. She sighed and looked up. "Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams—get Jake here. Right now."

A voice from behind her said, "What do you want now, Kathleen?"

"It's Kitty, not Kathleen. Surprised it's me?" Kitty turned around and asked.

"Your birth name is Kathleen, not Kitty. And not really." Jake said. "What do you want?"

"Some time to talk." Kitty said.

"About what?"

"Us, I guess." She said.

* * *

"What do you want Marley?" Ryder asked. It was just the two of them now.

"I just want to talk for a few minutes. About us and everything." She admitted as she stood up.

"What's to talk about? You obviously don't see what I'm seeing and your taking it out on yourself." Ryder coldly told her.

"I can—"

"— explain all of this," Kitty told Jake.

Jake sighed as he walked over to Kitty, who had crossed arms. He grabbed a wrist in each hand and pulled out her arms and turned them over, observing the old scars and the recent old scars; but looking for anything new. He found nothing. He placed her arms down and lifted up her shirt enough to look at her stomach; nothing new. He stood back and turned her around in a circle, slowly, to examine her body and see if anything new appeared. On her legs, her thighs, he lifted her shirt up a few times to search on her back and her bra covered chest and a few more places.

Though Kitty could make some sort of crude joke now about Jake just wanting her to take off everything now, she didn't have the energy. And besides Jake was pissed at her and she didn't want him to be any more pissed off than he already is with her.

"Good." Jake breathed out. "Nothing new….where's your Jacket?"

* * *

Marley stood next to Ryder, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be burying you in five years, Marley." Ryder stated.

"I know!" Her voice cracked, tears rolling down her face. She took the end of her long sleeve long orange striped cardigan and wiped off some of the tears.

"Then why? Why are you still doing this Marley?" Ryder asked. "To me, your mom, Glee kids—why?"

Marley sobbed again.

* * *

"I didn't bring it." Kitty said. "Look one of these days I'm going to wear short sleeves and have to face with ignorant people."

Jake eyeballed her up and down before taking his gray sweatshirt off and pulling it over Kitty's head and body Though pissed at her, he'd figure she might be cold. Kitty automatically put her arms through the sleeves. Jake crossed his arms over his black shirt. "So explain what?"

* * *

"Well, can you explain?" Ryder asked.

"Not in…a complete sense." Marley stated.

* * *

"I can explain all this." Kitty said to Jake.

"Okay; explain." Jake said.

Kitty bit her mouth. "Well…"

* * *

"Not in a complete sense?" Ryder repeated.

* * *

"I can't." Kitty said.

"Can't explain?" Jake asked.

* * *

"It…it…." Marley growled out an anger tone. "It's hard to explain."

"Marley… just a reason. One simple reason."

* * *

"That's all it takes," Jake said. "One small reason. Is it about those nightmares or something like that?"

Kitty and Marley rolled their eyes. "I can't, it's hard to explain."

"Hard to explain? After you just said you can explain?" Jake asked. He leaned back and eyeballed her. "No good reason, huh?"

"Just forget it Marley. Just give me a few more days to cool down." Ryder stated.

* * *

"Let's try this again in a few weeks, alright Kathleen?" Jake stated and then began to leave.

"Catch you later Marley." Ryder said disappointingly and turned.

* * *

"Wait Ryder!" Marley called.

"Wait Jake!" Kitty yelled.

* * *

**Marley**

Right from the start

You were a thief

You stole my heart

And I your willing victim

**Kitty**

I let you see the parts of me

That weren't all that pretty

And with every touch you fixed them

**Both Girls**

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh

Things you never say to me, oh, oh

**Marley**

Tell me that you've had enough

Of our love,

**Kitty**

Our love

_(Ryder and Jake, both still facing away from the girls, begin to walk again; but stop when the girl sings)_

**Both Girls**

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

We're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

_(Both boys stand close to the girl in front of them)._

**Both Boys**

I'm sorry I don't understand

Where all of this is coming from

I thought that we were fine

**Marley**

Oh, we had everything

**Both Boys**

Your head is running wild again

**Jake**

My dear we still have everythin'

**Ryder**

And it's all in your mind

**Kitty**

Yeah, but this is happening'

**Jake**  
_(Holding Kitty's hand to his heart, closely)._

You've been having' real bad dreams, oh, oh

**Ryder  
** _(Holding Marley's hand over his heart)_

You still lie so close to me, oh, oh

**All Four**

There's nothing more than empty sheets

Between our love, our love

Oh, our love, our love

**All Four**

_(Letting go of hands)_

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**Both Boys**

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

**All Four**

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**Marley**

Our tear ducts can rust!

**Ryder**  
_(Grasping both of Marley's hands in his)_

I'll fix it for us!

**Kitty**

We're collecting dust

But our love's enough!

**Jake**  
_(Holding both of Kitty's hands)_

You're holding it in!

**Kitty**  
_(Pulling hands away from Jake)_

You're pouring a drink!

**Both Boys**

No nothing is as bad as it seems!

**Both Girls**  
_(Marley lets go of Ryder's hands)._

We'll come clean!

**All Four**

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

It's in the stars

It's been written in the scars on our hearts

That we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

**Kitty**

Oh, we can learn to love again

**Marley**

Oh, we can learn to love again

**Both Girls**

Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

* * *

"So, you ready to explain?" Ryder ask.

Marley looked at him with deep blue eyes, biting her mouth.

"No." She said.

Jake sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine. Whatever Kathleen." He said then walked away.

Kitty and Marley stood their watching the person they cared about walk away from them. They wanted to go after their boy, but cowered out and just sat back down and cried deeply. Remorseful and, well, death written all over her face and body expressions.

* * *

**Eeeks It took me so long to write this and organize it, but I did it.**

**Fun Fact: I originally didn't write this as a chapter, but after hearing the song on the radio one day I was like, "I NEED TO ADD THIS!"**

**Enjoy.**


	16. The Sisterhood Of A Cheerio And A Mouse

**Hey**

**Sad chapter, but I promise it will get better soon!**

* * *

**17. The Sisterhood Of A Cheerio And A Mouse.**

_August 3rd—night time._

Marley and Kitty were both strolling down the street to a little café place that they found out from a local. As the two girls sat down they both remained quiet and even though the temperature was that of almost eighty five; a foreign number to that late in the evening, both of them were wearing heavy jackets.

"Hey aren't you hot in the black sweatshirt?" Marley asked, noticing that Kitty was wearing a black sweatshirt over her yellow dress.

"No, I'm fucking cold." Kitty remarked. "Are you cold in that disgusting red stripe dress with that freaking' old jean Jacket?"

Marley looked down and examine herself; though her collar bone and some of her upper ribs were sticking out just a little, she looked almost fine. "No, I'm good."

About an hour later the two of them were laughing at some conversation a couple behind them had, after the couple had left. It was a visiting British couple of vacation.

"'Stephanie, I though we were in Miami!'" Marley said in a fake British accent.

"'Good soul of Queen Elizabeth, no Harold! We're in the California state!'" Kitty stated in the same tone. Then in her regular tone she said, "I want to go to England now and see if anyone can mock the American accent."

"Hey I'll be right back." Marley said and got up.

* * *

Marley went to the bathroom and went to her knees, forcing herself to vomit. She had ate spaghetti and meatballs; one of Ryder's favorite foods. Every time she looked at it or smelt it or even placed it in her mouth… it just reminded her of him and the pain she given him. Of course it was stupid that she took it on like this, but it was the only way she dealt with the pain.

And of course she forgot her breathe mints.

During that time Kitty had slipped her un-used knife under the table and lifted up one of her sleeves and lightly brushed the sharp end of the knife against her scarred flesh. She held back her tears and her sniffles. Although she shouldn't be doing this… she had so much pain in her that was cause by her actions and the fact that she was hurting Jake…. She dealt with it in the usual way.

She saw Marley starting to head back to the table. She dropped the bloody knife onto the floor and rolled her sleeve down and acted as if nothing had happened. "Moose, order this chocolate mousse with me.

* * *

Once giant mousse later the girls were outside walking back home. The two of them were talking and laughing about something until a wave of nausea hit Marley. She stopped in place and sat on a bench to rubbed the swollen headache-nausea.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"I just have a headache, that's all." Marley stated. "And kind of sick to my stomach a little."

Kitty squinted her eyes at the brunette and moved towards her a little. "Stop. Gagging."

"Wh-what?"

"Stop gagging." Kitty repeated. "Look I know before I was a damn bitch to you, but like I said before I was just jealous of you and how everyone liked you—even Three Nipples liked you. And all of that got to me and I made you puke but damn it Marley, eat the damn food."

"I didn't gag." Marley protested.

"I can smell puke on your breathe." Kitty said. "I'm telling Beiber."

"Go ahead, he already knows." Marley said. "And he's pissed at me for it."

"I don't blame him." Kitty said, then reached her hand down to pull the girl up. "Come on let's take a cab. On me."

Marley gave a weak smile before starting to reach the blondes hand. Before she did though she saw something unusual. There was a dry red mark near the edge of where her wrist was; almost like…dry blood. A blood trail that was dry.

Marley took Kitty's hand and helped pull herself up, then grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled the sleeve up, revealing some new cuts that had stopped bleeding and some recent old-new cuts and a few scars from the past. Kitty pulled her arm back in a flash and covered her arm with her hand, failing to cover it fully. "Okay so I've gone back."

"Kitty… you go to group therapy! You told me that you've felt better—"

"Like you Honey Boo Boo, I've avoided the therapy sessions and ditched them and just get back in time to meet up with you." Kitty explained. "Look—"

"Does Jake know? If he doesn't than you have to tell him, or I will."

"He knows and he's pissed at me." Kitty said. "But this isn't about me, it's about you—"

"And you!" Marley screamed.

Soon enough both girls were screeching at one another. Both yelling at the other to go to therapy and also saying that they're not going to therapy because they don't need it. Both screaming over another. **Kitty-_Marley_**

"**_You need to stop cutting!_**/**Stop all the damn purging**!"

"_**I can stop when I want**_!/**I'll stop when the world freezes all over again**!"

"**How the fuck does your boyfriend feel? Think about him**!/_**Damn just get the help so nobody gets hurt Kitty**_!"

* * *

"I don't need the damn help, you need the damn help!" They both screeched loudly.

"Kitty! Why don't you understand why I can't do certain things!?" Marley screeched. "I thought this is was sisters were for! Supporting!"

"Do I look like the human sister Bible!?" Kitty yelled. "Why can't you understand that I can't do certain things?"

"Because you have a sister!" Marley yelled. "A little sister who looks up to you! You protected her! She may or may not remember, but if she does than she remembers! She remembers that you protected her! She'll remember you cutting yourself and she'll grow up thinking that it's okay to cut!"

"What about you, Honey Boo Boo?" Kitty yelled. "Your circus of a size mother does nothing but give and give, working her bloody oversized, clogged heart up to give you the damn best of everything and this is how you repay her!? Being a bulimic loser?"

"Says's the girl who forced me to do it!"

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"** Kitty yelled loud enough that most of the people around them stopped to look. **"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! YOU. DIDN'T. HAVE. TO. LISTEN. TO ME**!"

"Your sister is more important than my mother!" Marley said. "My mom's lived her life and if she were here right now; she'd rather have Kathy saved than her own life."

"If your mother was here right now than she'd force you to therapy!" Kitty screeched again. "Damn it Marley, go get help!"

"I'll get it when you get help!"

**"I DON'T NEED HELP, DEAD DOG!"**

"And neither do I, Kathleen!"

* * *

The girls argued for at least another ten minutes. Screaming at one another and telling the other one to get help. Eventually the screaming ended and Kitty threw her hands up in the air, almost as if she had given up.

"Alright that's it, I'm sick and tired on you yelling at me for the problems that I can control while you're the one who needs the damn help. Come find me when you're ready to get help, Loser."

"What? We're not friends anymore?"

"Not just friends, Stupid, I mean sisters. God Kathy is a better sister than you and all she does is talk about rainbows and unicorns." Kitty remarked then turned around and began to leave. "Later bitch."

Marley, trying to keep her anger cooled down, just yelled, "Fine!" then began walking the other way.

Once both girls were gone and far away, they let their anger explode. Each of them screamed as they each kicked a trash can, letting the trash fall and a dent in the silver can.

Kitty, obviously not thinking, picked up broken glass and took it to an alley where she sliced her wrist; sobbing. "Stupid Marley, stupid everyone."

Marley went to a random bathroom and puked out the chocolate mousse; sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Hey guys, don't worry! Kitty and Marley will be friends again!**

**Anyways, I'm starting college in a few days... so I won't be updating as much, but I will as possible. I promise.**

**~ Ember411**


	17. Faint

**Hey**

* * *

**18. Faint.**

_August 13._

Marley hadn't spoken to anyone since her and Kitty's argument. The only people who she had spoken to about all of this was Unique and Blaine, more so Blaine since he was physically here with her. But Unique gave her some advise too.

To get her mind off of things Marley and Blaine took a ride up to the Hollywood area to explore some famous landmarks. They arrived around seven in the morning, got off the bus, and began to stroll around. Blaine stopped by a smoothie stand and grabbed himself and Marley a smoothie.

Marley sat on the bench waiting for him and people staring at all the natives and tourist. She took a few photos with her camera as she laid back and relaxed some more. Though the sidewalk was busy; the street was pretty clear of moving vehicles. Which was rare in the streets of California.

She saw Blaine walk over with two smoothies in his hand. He handed the pink colored one to her. "Watermelon, your favorite." Blaine said.

Marley cringed a little; her dark sunglasses covering the pain in her eye. "Uh I don't know."

Blaine sighed and said, "Marley did you eat anything last night at supper?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"Did you keep it in you?"

She frowned and shook her head lightly.

"Did you eat this morning, taking those weight gain pills?" He asked again, giving her a face.

Marley bit her mouth and said, "I have the pills in my pocket." She shyly answered.

Blaine made another face at Marley, one expression that he wished that she take the smoothie. "At least half of it, please? It's a medium."

"One of those strange customs where a medium looks like a large." Marley remarked than reluctantly grasped the watermelon smoothie. She took a sip, placed some pills in her mouth, took another sip than swallowed everything. Its' savor had no meaning behind it and Marley just wanted to spit out the drink.

But Blaine's satisfy grin made her happy, knowing that at least he was happy with her. He held his hand out and helped her back up from the bench. "Come on, if we start looking at the stars on the sidewalk than we can finish in four hours and no more."

"Really?"

"My brother Cooper was here for a while and got it done." Blaine smiled. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Four hours and over two hundred stars later, the duet sat down at some small café place where Marley ordered her third smoothie and Blaine got a coffee and muffin. He attempted to give Marley some of the food, since she's only drank smoothies since they first arrived.

"Marley can you eat something?" Blaine asked.

"I am."

"Drinking is good, but eating actual solid food is better." Blaine explained. He held the muffin up. "Just three bites, that's all."

"I'm fine."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! You sound like a broken record player!" She bitter stated. The expressions on Blaine face was startled; never seeing Marley so bitter before since they've met. "I'm sorry." She depressingly said.

"Marley…. I haven't told anyone anything." Blaine said, thinking of the pinkie promise.

"Well Ryder did, but on his own terms." Marley stated. "I'm sorry. I haven't been myself lately. I've… I've kind of been arguing lately."

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, leaning against the railing and standing closer to her. "I'm here for you."

Marley, looking straight ahead, bit her mouth before she spoke to Blaine. "Do you honestly think I'm…. too thin?"

"Too… thin?" Blaine asked.

Marley nodded, looking down. "The other day Brittany let me use her laptop to check emails and stuff while mine is getting fixed by Sugar's cousin at the repair shop. Anyways I…. I did some research after my emails and I found out some famous people have or had suffered eating disorders. Commonly anorexia and bulimia—"

"Marley!" Blaine got startled. "Please don't tell me that you are, or think you are, anorexic—"

"No!" Marley quickly reassured him. "I'm not that… I do eat…."

"Okay. Well…like who?"

Marley sighed as she lifted her sunglasses up and looked over at him. "Lady Gaga, Ginger Spice, Princess Diana, Karen Carpenter, Scary Spice, Posh Spice. Isabelle Caro— and some other names that I can't remember right now." She sighed. "Just too many named."

"Lady Gaga had an eating disorder?" Blaine asked. "I'd never thought of that from the Queen of Diversity…"

"Neither did I. But I guess everyone is…." Marley said with a sad voice. "I suck."

"Marley, listen to me. Just look at Karen and Isabelle." Blaine said with a sad look on his face. "Nobody wants you end up like either of those ladies. Or any of the names you listed. You are the prettiest person I've met other than my mother."

Marley gave a faint smile before turning back to the busy streets. Sometimes I wish Dad was here. I feel like I can talk to him better than anyone else. "Really?" She turned to him.

"Absolutely." Blaine said. "And I'm sure Ryder will come back to you and talk to you. He's a great guy and super compassionate about you so he'll come back. And just remember," Blaine turned to face her fully with a grin. "We're always here for you. Even if I'm in Canada, Unique's in Florida, Brittany's in South American, Finn's in Texas, Artie's in New York, Santana's in Mississippi, Jake's in California, Sugar's in Italy—"

"I get the drift Blaine." Marley gave a genuine smile. She then hugged him. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine smiled and hugged back. "Anytime."

They pulled apart. "So what now?"

"Girl Most Likely!" Blaine smiled, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I've been dying to see it and since I was working on college stuff the night the others saw it, we must see it!" Blaine grinned.

"Okay. Girl Most Likely it is." Marley smiled.

"Cool. Let me just go the bathroom, hold my coffee?"

After Blaine left Marley was left standing. She looked around the area before she walked into the café and used the girls bathroom. Inside the stall she put the coffee down, pulled her long hair into a high ponytail, she placed her head over the toilet and shoved her finger to the back of her throat.

She puked until all the smoothies she drank came pouring out and into the toilet, as well as more blood. She's bled every time she's vomited and yet; she still purged.

Outside she found Blaine looking for her, almost a worried look. She went over and said, "Too many smoothies. I had to urinate."

* * *

The walk down the street was a long one. Due to tourist taking up almost all of the sidewalk and just the craziness that was brought upon the Hollywood world. Marley and Blaine hooked arms as to not lose one another in the crowed; but eventually the crowd separated the two friends. Unbeknownst to the friends who thought they were still hooked to one another, turned out to be hooked to a strangers arm.

Once Marley realized she wasn't with Blaine she decided to head to the movie theatre anyways. He'll catch up eventually so why not just go to where they planned to go, right?

Marley crossed the street and began heading to the movie theater where she and Blaine were to watch the movie. She felt her head begin to get dizzy and nausea hit her all over again. She walked down slowly as she used her hand to fan herself. She pulled out of her tote bag a water bottle and chugged down half of. It.

Why is the movie theatre so far? It's like a mile long and I won't be able to get to it soon. How much longer of a walk? How long has it been? Fifteen minutes? It feels like it's been fifteen minutes!

She felt sweat rolling down her face, though she blamed the heat and splashed herself with some of her water. Her walking became slower, her nausea grew worse and her heart was beating rapidly. Almost everything in front of her was a blur. She walked into people and was bumped by others. But she didn't notice, she just focused on the movie theatre.

* * *

"Marley!" A voice called from far.

Marley looked across the street and from her slight blur vision; she saw a dark haired teenage boy waving his hands.

"Marley!" Blaine screamed from the other side of the street. "The movie theatre is on this side!"

Marley waved back, indicating that she got the message. Because the streets were pretty clear of moving vehicles Marley decided to just run across the street like any other usual person. Marley looked both ways, twice, before stepping onto the street and began to jog to the other side. Halfway in the middle of crossing Marley had to stop and hold a hand to her forehead; nausea hit her once more—a painful one too.

Blaine stood in his spot; looking out for his friend. Confused as to why she stopped in the middle he encouraged her to continue moving. "Marley, get off the street!"

Marley snapped back to reality and continued to move forward, but felt sick to her stomach. By the time she had reached the curb of the sidewalk she felt faint. Breathing hardly.

"You're okay, right?" Blaine asked her.

"Just really, really, really hot." Marley said. "It's almost one hundred twenty, it's insane." She giggled.

"Sure." Blaine said giving her an odd look. He knew that it was at least eighty five degrees. But she was wearing a black tank top with a peach sweater, black shorts and her sandals. That plus her natural dark brunette hair was just asking for the sun's heat to raise the temperature. "Let's just head to the movie."

* * *

The two of them walked down the street. Ten minutes of walking and the people size died down to less and less. Though Marley still felt sick to her stomach. Everything around her moved so fast that she couldn't handle it at all. She wanted to sleep.

Something snapped in Marley. Marley stopped in her place as her heart raced once more and she felt a wave of nausea hit once more and her brain spinning around; causing everything and everyone around her to spin.

The next thing she knew she hit something on the ground and a faint voice call out seconds later. "Marley!"


	18. Voices and Photos

**Hey guys. So I hate college life, but in other news... I've updated! And there are some Kitty/Kathy moments!**

* * *

**19. Voices In The Head.**

_August 13._

Kitty left the hospital around one fifteen since she had been in there since twelve fifteen. She was having a random panic attack, a small one; nothing major. She just wanted to sit in a place where she knew if something were to happen there would be help there.

Luckily nothing happened as she somehow managed to calm herself down and, strangely, not one person in the hospital bothered her with anything. No one asking why she was there or even acknowledging was in the hospital as either a visitor or patient.

"Stupid hospital." She said.

* * *

She wasn't the same. Since her argument with Jake that day on the beach, the day with Marley and a few other times with Jake, Kitty just grew depressed and depressed. Her arguments with Jake on the phone usually began with Jake not picking up his phone or (when she called the house) picking up the phone and hanging up afterwards. Or telling Ryder to tell her that he (Jake) wasn't in the room or whatever. Once he finally got on the phone after ten minutes of reaching him; he usually just scream at her and ask why she's doing such terrible thing to herself. Kitty would basically say the same thing.

_"I've got reasons, alright? Now shut up and just forgive me."_

After that Jake just hang up and wouldn't pick up again.

She tried talking to him through Puck, but Puck just backed off and said, _"Little bro with the afro and you have this problem together, I'm not in the mix. Besides I'm on his side more than yours."_

_"Don't take sides, just get Mohawk Three Nipples junior to talk to me and forgive."_

_"Look I have no idea what the fuck Jake sees in you. I mean, yeah, he gets why you're a bitch because you had a shitty life growing up thanks to that asshole step-dad and drunk rich mother of yours, but what the fuck he sees now is beyond me. But Jake cares about you, deeply, and he's fucking hurt. So I'm on his side Devil's Daughter."_

_"Dumb truck."_ Kitty would say to the Mohawk boy then leave.

* * *

Kitty got back home and called Shirley Broderick, her social care guidance. Shirley's phone just kept ringing and ringing. Kitty sighed as she hung up. "Still not answering. Thirty fifth time this week. And yet she keeps telling ME to call her and update her on things?"

She began thinking about Kathy. She had had a conversation with her sister a few days ago, but Kitty had been caught up in her own drama that she hasn't called Kathy in those few days. But the last one she had was a clear memory.

* * *

_Kitty picked the phone up again and called the foster place Kathy was placed at. After a few rings the phone picked up and Kitty knew the voice of one of the older girls. "I don't know, she's been up almost all night for the past two nights…yet again I think she just misses you. Hold on."_

_Several minutes later the phone was passed on and Kitty heard a small voice on the other side. "Kitty?" The fatigued voice asked._

_"Hi Kathy," Kitty said. "I'm sorry for calling so late and haven't called in the past two days. How are you?"_

_"Miss you." Kathy replied. "Kitty, I saw a kitty cat and I tink of you."_

_"You did?" Kitty asked with a smile on her face. "What did kitty do?"_

_For the next several minutes Kathy went on and on about the things happening in her life such as the kitty cat, her new friends and the fun trips the foster care kids and her took and two older friends, Willie and Emmy Shooter._

_Who the hell were Willie and Emmy Shooter? Kitty wondered._

_Hearing all of this made Kitty both happy and sad. Happy that Kathy was having a fun good time, but sad because she was missing all of this. If Kathy ever got taken away from Kitty; in anyway, Kitty would be miserable._

_During the phone conversation Kitty kept looking at her arms and wrists, seeing those memories of her past. And speaking to a blissful Kathy on the phone made her want to cry. It took guys for the girl not to cry over the phone._

_"Kitty come home soon?" Kathy's voice asked in concern. "I miss Kitty."_

_"Yes baby, Kitty's coming home soon. Goodnight Kathy."_

_"Night Kitty. I love you."_

_Kitty, tears down her face, chocked out her words. "I—I love you too."_

* * *

The memory died down.

She felt miserable. Kitty slumped back into a chair and glared at the television.

Jake had taken away all the knives, forks, scissors and other sharp objects out of her house and kept them somewhere else. Only to prevent Kitty creating a pool of blood in the home.

But she wished she had something; this pain was killing her.

Being ignored, feeling helpless, worrying about her life, worrying about Kathy's life, worrying if she and Kathy would be separated once Kathy was possibly adopted (Shirley had told Kitty that it's possible, in their circumstance, that Kathy could be adopted) and other worries.

Kitty was, as of April 17th, seventeen years old.

Who'd adopt a seventeen year old girl?

It was all too much to handle.

* * *

She got up and walked back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Or who to talk to. Brittany, who had been talking to Kitty every night for the past few weeks, was on a date with Sam for the night and she didn't have a close relationship with the others as much as she did with Marley, Jake and a bit of Ryder. She just felt…

Alone.

After at least seven hours of watching television (insane but possible) Kitty, now cringing in pain in her mind; got an idea that would sure work. She got up and walked outside and down the street to where Finn and Puck stayed. She knocked and Finn opened.

"Hey I'm cutting up some chicken, but…is Puck here?" She tried to look over the giant.

"No, why?"

"Oh… Jake wanted to speak to him about something. Anyways, Jake had this weird fetish this week about stealing sharp things and one of them was my chicken carving knife… can I borrow one?"

Finn, not knowing anything about recent events, said it was fine and proceeded to the kitchen to grab the small carving knife. "Here. Though why is Jake taking sharp things? Is he okay?"

"Nothing else to call him but a kleptomaniac. Thanks." She said and left.

* * *

Back at her place Kitty laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. No answers from Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams or anyone else upstairs.

Almost as if she lost all hope and dreams of faith anyways.

And almost nobody liked her on the planet a the moment, with the exception of Brittany and Kathy. She'd just rather become an angel and watch over Kathy as an angel than be separated from her sister and feel as if Kathy isn't protected.

She felt alone. This would be the only way to deal with the pain. And she knew she could watch over Kathy, always and eternally, if she did this.

She held the carving knife over her chest, holding it with two hands, ready to stab herself in the heart. Kitty's mouth quivered, her hands shook—almost dropping the knife that wouldn't even stab her hard enough to kill her. She felt her eyes become watery and some blurs made it difficult to see anything at all.

She started to throw her hands down quickly, but she stopped right where the tip was at her chest. She cringed away at the sight of the knife coming down; tears rolling down her face.

Her eyes only opened when she heard a beep on her phone that reminded her to take some vitamins she took to gain Vitamin C, Vitamin A, Vitamin K, Omega 3 and Calcium.

Kitty grabbed her I-phone and turned off the reminder beep. She then placed it back on her stand; and saw a photo on the nightstand that made her stop and think.

* * *

It was a picture from May at Kathy's birthday party being held behind Ryder's house, a decently large backyard, with just the New Direction members, the other foster kids at Kathy's home and a few of Kathy's new school friends and their parents.

A cake covered Kathy was basically in the middle being held by Kitty, holding her sister and smiling for the photo. Behind Kitty was Jake with his arms obviously around Kitty's waist. To the other side was Marley, also smiling, with Ryder behind her with his arms around Marley's waist.

The five of them were blissful. Not only because it was a birthday, nor because this was the first actual party that Kathy was given, nor the reason that for once in her life that Kitty felt safe and knew the Kathy was safe too. But for once Kitty was actually happy about her life. She had true friends, friends that cared about her and her (and her sisters) well-being.

She felt happy being around not just those guys, but everyone in general. Everyone made her happy. Even before they all found out about her abusive life or before Marley passed out on stage they at least gave her some compassion. And even afterwards, with the exception of the first two weeks after they apologized for being asses and did anything and everything for her (from buying lunch to carrying books to class to giving her a ride to wherever she needed to be), they treated her no different than before. The compassion they showed to her.

There were several more pictures on the stand.

One of Kitty and Kathy at some formal event with Glee kids, both dressed in nice white dresses and smiling.

Another was Kitty and Marley at the park, sitting next to one another and smiling.

The third was her and Jake at the same formal event from the earlier photo. Stopping in the middle of their slow dancing to smile at the photographer.

* * *

Kitty looked up at the darkening skylight. She could almost see a bright star above her. She grinned and looked up at the star from her window.

"Okay Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams…. I won't do it. But just kind of guide me to the right path to making things better, please? And also make sure Kathy's okay while I'm gone. And help Jake and Marley get over their anger at me."

Kitty got dressed in her nightgown and laid in bed. "Goodnight Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams." She looked at a photo of Kathy. "Goodnight Kathy." Then the Marley photo. "Goodnight Dog Breathe." Then Jake on her stand. "Goodnight. Jake"


	19. Broken Pinkies

**WARNING: Tina being a bitch to Marley again (like in Swan Song)**

**Marley being mean to Blaine.**

* * *

**20. Broken Pinkies.**

_Same Day, Hours Earlier_…

Marley woke up what felt like a few minutes later, only to find herself in a hospital room. Still dressed in her clothes but she felt a lot cooler than before. She sat up slowly and rubbed her head, then yawned and stretched. A nurse came into the room with some crackers, tomato soup and a cup of water.

"Here Marley, have this." She said. "Once your done you're allowed to leave."

"Um.." Marley began.

"Oh your little friend brought you." The nurse said. "The one with raspberry smelling hair. He called 9-1-1 and when you were placed in the ambulance he tagged along as he claimed he was a brother of yours.."

**_Blaine!_** Marley's voice screamed in her mind. She forced a smile and said, "Uh, thanks.. where is my friend?"

"Outside near the lobby. I'll let you go when your done eating and a few other things."

While Marley was eating the nurse explained why she was allowed to leave early. Blaine had told the nurse everything about Marley.

Her eating disorder, her group therapy sessions in both Los Angeles and in Lima (including the building location, the room number and the therapist person who was in charge of the session), and a few other things. But as she told Marley what Blaine had said, Marley cringed in her head.

_Blaine promised me he wouldn't tell—oh wait, it was just friends…maybe he had made up an excuse for them._

* * *

Once finished at least twenty minutes later, Marley was told she could leave the room and meet her friend near the hospital lobby.

Marley got to the lobby and was greeted by everyone minus Kitty, Ryder and Tina. She was swarmed with questions regarding her health such as 'Are you okay?' and 'What's going to happen?'

_Maybe Blaine didn't tell them.._ Marley said. "I'm fine, I've just been really tired lately. And stressed."

Everyone became quiet and bit their mouths and some even looked away to not make awkward eye contact.

"What?" Marley asked.

"Uh…how do we say this without hurting your feelings?" Mike asked.

"Easy," Puck said and then looked at Marley. "Listen Innocence, we know that you've been starving yourself and force vomiting again."

"What? That's ridiculous Puck! I'm not—"

"Blaine told us." Artie said. "You've been doing it for at least a few months, since May I think he said…or April… I don't know, just a few months."

Marley just glared at him for several seconds before she looked up and rapidly turned her head to where Blaine was standing. He was in a corner, looking shy and awkward, but his eye were apologetic. Almost as if he were saying_** I'm so sorry Marley, but I had too. It's you and your health.**_ She made a frown face at him. Her heart was broken.

Just like her pinkie.

* * *

Before Marley could say a word about anything a vice roared in the lobby.

**"Where is she!?"** The familiar angry voice screeched.** "There you are!"**

"Hey Tina, try to calm—" Mike began to say, but Tina pushed him aside.

"No Mike! Don't tell me to calm down!" Tina yelled, then turn to Marley. "God Marley what the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Tina, I—"

"Don't make any damn excuse! You need to stop it! Just like with Sectionals you ruined everything!"

"But I—" Marley began to say.

"Tina she didn't ruin anything," Finn cut in. "She didn't plan it on purpose."

"Oh yeah Finn? Then why does **SHE** keep **FORCING** herself to** VOMIT** after every damn meal!?" Tina asked. "That stuff is on purpose Finn and you know it Mr. College Head!"

"Tina that's not important," Finn stated as he stood next to Marley and placed his arm around the girl protectively. "What's important is that Marley is safe and healthy and she's not to faint again or whatever."

"Probably not, but most likely will." Tina said. "If little miss Wanna-Be-Rachel-Barry wants to keep vomiting and shitting herself to a funeral casket; then obviously she needs help and if she doesn't go than she's not allowed to be in Glee club!"

"She's getting help Tina." Sam said, going to the other side of Marley. "In case you didn't know she's been going to sessions."

"Then why is she still vomiting Sam? Isn't that the point of her sessions? NOT FORCING HERSELF TO VOMIT!?"

Marley, on the verge of tears because of Tina's comments and her own deep thoughts, was about to speak when Tina continued.

"Further more, she needs to go back to Lima or some other mental hospital place because she's wrecking up everyone's vacations here in California! It's all because of her self-centered mind again—"

"And low self-esteem!" Brittany said, then with an apologetic face she turned to Marley and said, "Sorry Marley...I'm trying to help."

"I don't give a damn." Tina snapped. "Like I said: If Wanna-Be-Rachel-Barry wants to keep vomiting and shitting herself to a funeral casket; let's just sent her to where Holden Caulfield goes every damn week!"

* * *

Everyone began to yell at Tina, telling her to calm down and get over it.

Marley managed to sneak pass everyone, now yelling at Tina and Tina to them, and busted into tears when she was passed them all. Sobbing as she left the hospital grounds she began walking down the street

"Marley! Marley wait up!" She heard a voice call after her seconds later.

Marley kept walking.

"Marley—talk to me please." Blaine pleaded

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't want you to be mad at me." Blaine said as he still followed her. "Please talk to me."

Marley stopped in her tracks and swung around to face Blaine. Tears still down her face and her puffy red face was sniffing." You pinky promised!"

"Marley your sick! What was I suppose to do? Ttell everyone you just fainted from the heat? If you haven't told me earlier that you were puking again, than I would of thought it was the heat."

"Pinky promised!" She yelled again. "A pinky promise!"

"I don't care about pinky promises. I don't want you to get anymore sick than you already are."

"Pinky! Promise!"

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Blaine yelled. "You're are one of my best friends Marley and I can't stand to know the fact that you're making yourself sick… if anything happened to you because of it than I would of felt guilty."

"So this is some weird thing to stop yourself from feeling guilty? You can't stand feeling guilty?"

"Yes! No!" Blaine said.

"Pinky promise!"

"I don't care Marley!"

Marley pushes him away and said, "Blaine Devon Anderson, do not ever talk to me again. Ever. Alright?"

Marley then turned around and basically jogged down the street, ignoring Blaine who kept calling after her.

* * *

Marley hopped on a bus that was heading back to where she and Blaine boarded earlier in the day; heading back to where the bus stop was. On the bus she sat in the very back by herself and wiped away some tears.

Looking at the skeleton in the window.


	20. Kyder

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. Here's an update!**

**Kyder.**

**Warnings: Fil, self-harm, swearing.**

* * *

**20. Kyder.**

_August 26._

Kitty was half asleep, half awake, as glared out into the afternoon ocean on the beach. She had silent thoughts to herself as she felt the breeze blow her long blond hair and the cool weather brush against her bare arms and her bare feet playing in the sand, her white sandals in her bag next to her.

Oblivious to her that a teenage boy, near her age or a year older, who had his eyes on Kitty for the past hour since he first saw her, came walking up behind her and invaded her bubble. "S'up Blondie?"

Kitty ignored him, now angrily glaring to the ocean.

"Come on, talk to us…My name's Fil, with a F."

Oh how fucking lucky for me. A guy with the same name as Phil, just a difference in the spelling! She bitterly stated in her mind. Without a second thought Kitty grabbed her bag and got up and moved away rapidly.

The boy followed behind her, making vulgar comments to her that involved her and at least a few times he's patted her back. His petting just made her walk faster from them. After a few minutes she began uncomfortable around them, just wanting him gone. Even though he wasn't Phil, but Fil, he was still Phil to her… just less attacking and sober.

"Come on baby—let's get you impregnated." Fil told her. "I'm the best around."

"Saving myself for Jesus, you asshole." Kitty remarked and moved faster.

"Oh… a Christian girl, I see." Fil said. He stopped in front of her and blocked her from moving. "Come on baby, Moses is my middle name…that's close enough to Jesus."

"Having a threesome with Charles Manson and Phil Spector sounds more romantic than even one inch of your shrimp size penis enter my cervix." Kitty barked at him. "Now move!"

"Threesome? Alright, but the other has to be a chick…. I saw this girl earlier, real cutie too. I—hey!"

Kitty pushed him to the side and moved fast from the guy; practically running from him. Fil, annoyed, just ran after her.

The two of them ran for five minutes before Fil grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him. Kitty screamed in his ear. "Back off!"

"Come on baby!"

"Back off me, herpes invaded freak!"

"Ain't got no herpes, baby." Fil said, as he pulled her closer. Soon she was almost at his chest by force. "Strong girl, cheerleader right? Cheer girls got the same strength as you. And I like cheer girls—their legs stretch far!" He winked at that.

Kitty shivered at that comment, then spat in his eyes; but he held on longer. "Let go of me! I have a boyfriend!"

"Ugh fine, if that's how you want a threesome done—just no dick in my ass!"

"Back off me!" Kitty screeched again, attempting to kick him in his groin. Hard. "Get the fuck off me!"

"A 'Hello Kitty' necklace?" Fil notice the necklace around her neck. "Na, not sexy." He use one hand and grabbed the chain, ripping it off her neck. It unsnapped in the back, breaking the chain, and caused Kitty to scream.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, punching him.

"Relax, it's not sexy. And even if it were this type of chain is easy to fix.. Look it snaps back on easily in the back." Fil commented. He then tossed the homemade necklace on the ground behind Kitty and tugged her. "Come on my car isn't that far from here."

* * *

For the next two minutes Kitty kept fighting back. Just as she was about to lose the fight, she felt someone push her out of Fil's grip; causing her and Fil to be separated and go flying back. Kitty fell onto the sand, next to her necklace.

"Hey Kitty, you okay?" A voice said. Kitty looked up and saw Ryder looking at her with a concerned look on his face. He held his hand out for her to take. "Here."

Before Kitty grabbed his hand, Fil kicked Ryder down on the ground and said, "Back off she's mine."

Ryder got up and turned around. "Oh excuse me, your name written anywhere on her?"

"She's sexy. I'm sexy, we're both sexy."

"Huh funny," Ryder laughed. "For a second I could of sworn my friend here is named anything else but Sexy. And yours is what?"

"Sexy." Fil said.

"Fil." Kitty answered for Ryder. "With a F instead of a PH."

"Fil, huh?" Ryder questioned. "That's dumb."

"Like your face."

"Ten bucks your dick is ten million times smaller than the penis of a snail." He laughed.

While the two boys threw insults at one another, Kitty got up and backed away. Once she saw Fil and Ryder physically at it… she ran away like a coward. She found a spot in an empty parking lot, near a table, and sat on the ground next to a dumpster. She pulled her legs to her chest and cried. _'Damn you Ryder! Damn you! Don't ever do that again!'_

* * *

After what felt like a half hour of crying Kitty heard the sound of footsteps running towards her direction. Knowing who it could possibly be, or was, she didn't move from her position. Instead she pulled her legs to her chest closer and buried her face deeper in her chest. Even she felt them get closer to her she remained in her spot.

"Hey Kitty—I've been looking all over the beach for you. You're okay now, Fucker Fil is gone." Ryder told her with a positive smile. "Come on I won't let you be alone, incase he's still lurking around."

Kitty didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked, his voice becoming more alarmed at the sight in front of him. "What's wrong Kitty?" He squatted down to her level.

Kitty lifted her head, not showing her face, and shook her head.

"No come on, what's wrong?" Ryder asked again. When Kitty didn't respond Ryder moved himself closer to her and sat besides her. "It's just you and me, you can tell me."

Kitty lifted her head, her makeup was running down her face; a trail of eyeliner and mascara down her cheek. But she attempted to give him the Kitty glare, the one that scared everyone, and bitterly spoke to him. "I refuse to talk to a six foot eleven giant with old school Beiber chick hair."

Ryder smirked. "But you are talking to a six foot_ two_ giant with old school Beiber hair." He laughed.

Kitty fought back the giggle and just buried her face again. Ryder placed his hand under her chin before she could bury it once more and lifted her chin up. He forced her to look at him. She didn't want to look at him. She knows he's been hurt lately and she'd have to tell him the truth about things. He's been a supporter of hers for a long time and just telling him this would shatter his already broken heart. Plus also she looked like shit and this was the second time someone, a guy who's pretty close to her, had seen her cry so hard that it'd actually ruined her makeup.

Ryder didn't see a girl who's makeup made her look like shit though. He just saw a depressed girl who had just been harassed by some stranger.

He known that back in Lima the two football players, Bobby and Phil—and a few other jocks, had made sexual comments to Kitty since they heard she's had sex. They're idiots; she was raped. He only knew that because he overheard the cops talk to his parents when they came to talk to his parents about certain things a few months ago. Though the next day when Kitty was sick and stayed at the foster care home, she had mentioned it. _"Just don't tell Jake or anyone, I will on my own terms."_ He kept the promise.

"Come on, I'm here for you Kitty." Ryder told her in a soft voice. "Open up to me."

She sniffed and looked at him. "It's not that guy that's bothered me. I got into an argument with Jake and Marley about… things." She admitted. "You know about them."

"Haven't been on speaking terms with Marley for a while." Ryder told her. "And Jake won't tell me what's wrong between the two of you. He's just really depressed."

"And angry."

"No he's not angry, just upset. Depressed." Ryder told her. "Can you shed some light on what's making him depressed?"

Kitty sighed as she sat up higher, but making sure her forearms were hidden from view. "I got back into my old habits again." She said with a shaky breath and quivering mouth.

Ryder looked perplexed. "Hold habits?"

* * *

Kitty sighed as she looked forward ahead. As she laid her legs down to the ground she held out her right arm, lifting her sleeve up, and turned it over so that Ryder could see the new marks on her arm and the recent-old marks and such. Her breathing became heavy as she forced herself to turn away and face the other side; opposite to where Ryder was sitting and seeing these marks.

No words could even describe the look on Ryder's face when his brown eyes saw all those lines on Kitty's arm and wrist. His usual optimistic and high spirited spirit was shattered and sunk deeper than the deepest depths of the ocean.

He knew that Kitty had been harming herself back in the late last year; due to her home life and how stressful and demanding is was for the girl.

The innocent sixteen year old girl who had to take care of her innocent and pure two year old sister who was also in harms way, thus being forced by the world to leave her teenage years and take on the adult mother role the two year old girl needed to have around. But even then she, Kitty, had had some practice as her mother always ignored younger Kitty. And the guy who named-claimed the title role of father just got drunk off his ass and, once she was old enough, gave her body a new bruise everyday.

But now… Ryder didn't know what to think or even do. He had never thought that her self-harm could ever be this bad… not ever. He had thought her therapy sessions had been helping her through everything.

But for the moment he did nothing else. Ryder lifted Kitty up and placed her on his lap, her head against his right shoulder, and forced her into his embrace; hugging her like she was his little sister who had just gotten hurt by someone. He held her protectively; gently rubbing her back and soothing away the tears that went rolling down her face.

Kitty, who's had little love in her life and little support in her life, especially by men in her life, was foreigner to these type of hugs. Sure she got some from Cheerio's—but that was only because they were her 'friends' (if one could say) and she felt as if after they found out about her home life they just forced themselves to hug the "weakling" (a nickname they called her behind her back for the past several months; thus lowering Kitty's self-esteem much more). And sure she's hugged Marley but that was a sister hug.

This type of hug was new to her. Jake's given her hugs like this a few times but they barely hugged because she hated to hug men, due to her past hugs that ended with Phil almost breaking her back or a lung and killing her and, usually, much horrific and ghastly. But it had been so long since the last hug that was similar to this… she gave into the hug.

She wrapped her arms around Ryder and hugged back; sobbing her tears into his shirt and soaking up his shirt. Her breath was shaking, she felt her body tremble even as she felt his muscular arms and hand rubbing her and his velvet voice telling her to calm down and relax. He just made her comfortable in the moment, like the type of brother she's always wanted.

* * *

After several minutes of their hugging moment Kitty spoke, still hugging Ryder though. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ryder said into her ear. "It's not your fault."

"I took the damn knives and cut myself." Kitty said.

"It's just the way you react, but the emotion behind it is not your fault," he said looking at her. His eye expression expressed what he meant. "He did that. He. Him. That idiot. He hurt you, he was the one who forced you to deal with the stress of taking care of yourself and your two year old baby sister. You. Did. Absolutely. Nothing."

Kitty sniffed back some tears, looking deeply at him.

"If anything you did the best. You took care of Kathy; you took the punches and kicks from Phil to protect Kathy. You were the one who made sure that if you couldn't take care of Kathy than you'd hand her over to someone who could watch her for a while. You fed her and starved yourself. You kept Kathy as happy as possible. And if all of that meant having to deal with pain than fine, I guess, deal with the pain." Ryder said.

He then held both of her arms out in front of her, turned up so that she saw the marks she did. "So at the beginning, you picked this habit to deal with and release the pain. A pain that wasn't healthy or smart. But, only at the moment, did you feel like that is how you got through the pain—fine, I guess, that was fine. But now that everything is over; You need to get better."

"Another broken record in my life." Kitty said bluntly. "Everyone keeps telling me over and over again, but nobody understands me. Nobody. Nobody understands why I just can't let my emotions out, why half the time I can't be myself, why I have to act like a bitch to people."

"We do." Ryder said. "Glee kids, we understand."

"No you don't."

"Yes we do."

"No you don't. Listen Iron Giant, when have you ever cut yourself? Huh!?" Kitty practically yelled. She grabbed his arms and turned them over, showing no scarring or cuts. "See? You don't understand. You come from a perfect family. Everyone comes from a perfect family."

"Not everyone Kitty." Ryder said. "Jake's dad is an ass, he hasn't been around since Jake was pretty much born. And Blaine's Dad is an ass—"

"Excuse me?" Kitty questioned. "I've met Swirly Pops dad."

"That's his step dad. But he calls him more of a father than his own blood." Ryder commented. "That Cheerio chick you like, Quinn, her dad treated her like shit when she said she was pregnant. So did her mom until months later when the Mom apologized. Santana's grandmother doesn't even consider Santana a granddaughter anymore because of Santana's sexual preference. Finn and Kurt are from a mixed family—Finn's Mom and Kurt's Dad. Rachel's got two dads who raised her. Puck's parents barley noticed him or gave him attention in his life that he wanted. We're not perfect Kitty. Nobody fucking is."

Kitty sighed. She got off of him and went back to her spot; arms crossed over herself and sobbing.

* * *

Ryder, thinking he didn't get to her, thought of a different way. Ryder stood up and stood over Kitty. "Come on," Ryder said as he leaned down and picked her up gently and bridal style carried her to the table. He sat her down so that her legs were dangling over the table and facing him. He got to his knees so that he was eye-to-eye with the girl. "Look at me and listen, okay?"

"Do I have a damn choice?" Kitty asked.

Ryder looked into her eyes intently, becoming serious. "You said during your bad home time that you wanted to be around Kathy and protect her, right?"

Kitty nodded.

"How can you protect Kathy when you're dead?" Ryder asked. "How can you protect Kathy, your own flesh of blood, when your cut up body is laying the casket; fucking dead because that dead body couldn't fight hard enough? Couldn't fight hard enough to keep herself alive? How can you physically watch Kathy grow up and not have a sister to talk to or a friend to talk to, someone that will understand her? Not just Kathy but you—"

Kitty sobbed, interrupting his speech. "I hate this speech! Stop lecturing me!"

"I'm not lecturing you, I'm helping you. This is tough love here Kitty." Ryder said. But she continued to sob for several minutes.

Ryder looked into her eyes deeply, becoming serious. "You need to stop this, right now."

"The crying?"

"No, it's okay that you're crying. It's a lot better than what you've been doing before." Ryder comforted her.

Then back to a sad but serious tone he said, "Please don't hurt yourself. I know this is tough on you, I know times are hard. But this Kitty," Ryder held up her arms once more. "This isn't the answer. I promise, promise you that there are other safe ways to release the stress and anger in you." Kitty sniffed back a tear. "Believe in yourself. I believe in you, Jake believes in you. Marley believes in you. Kathy believes in you. Sue believes, Mr. Schue believes, Miss Pillsbury believes. Shirley believes. Cheerio's believes. Glee believes."

Ryder placed her arms down and brushed back some of her hair. "You're beautiful Kitty and you got a good heart, even if the bitch in you won't allow it to show." He laughed. "Don't give up."

Kitty sobbed harder, but was kind of getting the message.

"Not just for Kathy, but for you Kitty." Ryder continued. "You're throwing everything away in those cuts. Cheerleading, singing, dancing, being a psycho Christian lover, Coach Sue's bitch—" Kitty laughed at that. "Smiling, laughing, your own future kids that are inside of you right now in your ovaries. And people, people who care about you in general. Your throwing them away, throwing us away. We all need you with us Kitty. Your part of this wacky but loving diverse not-so-perfect but perfect-in-it's-own-way family."

Kitty nodded. The sense was knocked back into her, kind of, and she got a grip on things now. But she still had to recover from her past and move forward in the future. She couldn't let this family down. In her own words: Everyone needs a sexy kitty cat, and this Kitty is the sexiest of all others in this weird ass musical family. She sniffled back and looked back at Ryder with red puffy eyes.

"Don't be." Ryder said. "We're all here for you. There's this thing that Marley taught me the other week. Some words of advise. Remember the past; See the present, dream of the future. Just think of things in the past, see where you are now, and think of your future." Ryder said.

"Of course Miss Breath Mints would say corny ass crap." Kitty remarked.

"Now come on you look hungry and I saw this hamburger place down the street that had Kitty and Ryder written all over it."

"Whatever." Kitty said. "Just don't blow me up to the size of— never mind, to lazy to make a fat joke."

"Good." Ryder laughed.

* * *

As the two of them walked down the street Kitty felt better. Even as the sunshine began to glow past the dark clouds that were subsiding, Kitty felt her past leaving with the darkness. All she needed to do was apologize to a few more people and she'd be done with step 2.

"So what about you and Marley?" Kitty asked. "No speaking terms?"

"Long story—"

"I know." Kitty said. "I just recently learned. Listen up Beiber Giant: Forgive her."

Ryder sighed, looking forward ahead of him. "I don't know if I can, just yet,"

"Look just calm down and then invite her somewhere and go talk to her." Kitty said. "Or just not forgive her and live like an elderly lady with a million cats. And while your pushing your cat filled cart down the street, with a parade of cats all around you, you can see Justin Beiber-Dawson and Rose DimWit Buffet with their little perfect angels and feel the regret of never forgiving. Feel the regret of never forgiving your Rose."

Ryder just looked at her for several moments before turning back to the street; thinking deeply about her words and his own words for a future conversation.


	21. PuckerRose

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. Here's an update!**

**I know, this is the one chapter that sucks. I've written, re-written, re-written and re-written...but it just somehow always come out at sucking. So pardon me for that.**

* * *

**21. PuckerRose (A funnier and creative way instead of Jarley.)**

_August 26, around the same time as the previous chapter._

Marley sat down at the park looking at young children playing. Most of them were young girls, half of which had a father playing with them. She smiled knowing and hoping that those little children grew up happy.

Oh goodness, she sounded like a Holden Caulfield right now.

* * *

Her stomached gave a small growl She wasn't too hungry as she had a large bowl of salad with a bottle of water. It filled her up for the most part but she still felt some hunger in her. She pulled out of her pocket her weight gain pills and looked at them before she cringed.

She hated these. She didn't want these anymore. They had no flavor in it's life and it's meaning was like sticking the middle finger up. Worthless, pathetic and superfluous.

She stood up and began walking, still glaring angrily down at her medicine. She then cringed and tossed the bottles to her side, in a trash can perfectly, and continued a head of her walking. She wiped some tears away then stopped and forced herself to wipe away some tears with the help of her yellow sweater sleeve.

"Hey," A voice behind her said. "You need these."

Marley turned and saw Jake, holding her bottle of pills. She shook her head. "No, I don't need those."

"No I mean.. you need these." Jake said as he took her hand and placed the bottle in them. "They're going to help you. I promise."

"Promise is a huge word." Marley stated.

Jake huffed. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"I promise I'll start taking these." She said, just to get him away.

"Again; promise is a huge word." Jake restated. "Wanna tell me the story behind this? Or do I have to get it out of Ryder in one way or another?"

Marley crossed her arms and sighed. "No… he's mad at me."

"Wait wait, he's mad at you?"

"Yeah."

"Ryder Michael Lynn… is mad…. At you?" Jake asked again. "That kid can't be mad at you. He can get mad, but not at you, you're too nice for whatever it is that…." Jake stopped and thought for a second about Marley's medicine bottle. "Oh…the bulimia."

"God I hate that word!" Marley cringed at the word, some tears formed along her eyes. "I'm not bulimic I swear! My teeth are fine, I don't have scars on my fingers and I—"

"Make excuses to go to the bathroom, buy laxatives, you don't want to gain weight and lately… you don't want to be losing weight either…. Sorry Marls, you've got a few symptoms that are considered the eating disorder."

Though she knew Jake was trying to be nice and make her face the reality of things, he sounded kind of rude. He might of sensed it because immediately afterwards he said, "Sorry! I know that was totally said in a rude tone… I've been preoccupied lately and I took out on you."

Marley sighed and said, "It's fine. Look I'll be fine, I've just been off the fence lately. No big deal."

She turned and walked away, until she felt Jake grab her hand. She turned back to face him. "Stay here for a minute, I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Sit down." Jake said, "Shit it's about to downpour….quick, to that gazebo thing." He pointed over to the gazebo.

* * *

The two of them ran in the sudden downpour of rain and got inside. Marley sat down with Jake kneeling in front of her. She looked a bit startled on her face, personally not knowing what he was doing. Jake, thinking something else, laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing…I'd need a ring for that first."

"So…what's the thing?"

Jake took a deep breathe and spoke. "So my Mom had like, these girl friends growing up in the same neighborhood. They lived across the street and next door to one another. Mom, Maria, Donna and Samantha—who were actually cousins now that I recall.. They had all sorts of things in common that girls had, you know, music and movie crushes and clothes fevers and such—"

"Relevant to anything or just until the rain passes?" Marley asked.

"Relevant." Jake answered. "So they become teenagers and Donna spaced out a lot. They think it's because Donna is having a stressful life at the minute; parents getting a divorce, which was rare in Moms time, and her bother Norman going to jail and stuff. So they told Donna they'd be there for her and stuff. Donna just ignored them all the time and I mean, all the time. Skipped lunch, never left her house and she became additive to these new all female work out places. Long story put short, Donna became anorexic."

"But I'm not—" Marley started, but was stopped by Jake.

"So I mean I don't think they diagnosed people with anorexia or whatever back then, but Mom and her friends just encouraged her to eat. She ate but very little. Donna got married eventually to a nice guy, like Ryder almost, and had a family with the guy. Right away? No. Took them seven years to get pregnant. Why seven? Mainly because Donna was always close to eighty pounds and somehow was still alive, but her ovaries weren't working normally; you know? So she had her two sons then her daughter. Guess what's with Donna today?"

Marley shrugged, feeling like she knew, but unsure.

"Dead."

She was wrong.

* * *

"Yep. Died before I was born. Her kids were nine, thirteen and seventeen. Her husband went kind of loony and left Seth, the oldest, to take care of Charlotte and Aaron. So from what Mom told me Charlotte had the hardest time getting over her moms death and…she became a bulimic."

Marley bit her mouth.

"Around that time too, so when I was…seven… Moms other two friends died; Samantha and Maria. Maria had been using laxatives. Samantha was bulimic."

"Samantha was Donna's…. cousin?"

"Yeah, but Charlotte and the guys called Samantha their Aunt Samantha. Anyways so Samantha and Maria died. Mom went overboard on an emotional roller coaster and she didn't eat. Never. Not even when I made the food." Jake was a bit teary eyed, Marley could see it. "She wasn't….exactly anorexic…. But close to it. Then something snapped to her."

"What was it?"

"Charlotte died from her bulimia. Three months following Samantha and Maria. At that point Mom… she fucking hated funerals and didn't want to be in one, nor did she want me to see her in a casket as such a young age."

Marley bit her mouth again, listening to the story. She wasn't anorexic thought. She was fine and totally healthy… in an odd way.

"So two years pass and both Samantha and Maria nineteen year old daughters', Dorothy and Allyson, are in the hospital. Dorothy's almost in a coma and Allyson is just sick to herself, both of them anorexic."

"Jake, I'm not an—"

"Wait I'm not done," Jake said. "Allyson and Dorothy both eventually died at sixty pounds. My mom lost it. Everyone that was close to her died from this…. fucking disease or whatever you want to call it. Mom got depressed and kept gaining weight and losing weight, force vomiting and not force vomiting, buying laxatives and so on. I saw how crazy my mom got when those people close to her died from their eating disorder."

Marley, sobbing, tried to keep calm; but failed. Jake held her hands and looked at her.

"Marls listen to me. I saw how crazy my Mom went when her friends died. The words I just said are different than the actual seeing—the vivid was worse than the words. Although most of them died from anorexia and only a few bulimics; they all died from low weight. And listen to me when I say this," Jake bit his mouth. "I had a cousin once, her name was Melinda. When I was eleven Melinda was seventeen. Melinda was anorexic, but she had laxatives too. Melinda had a boyfriend, Jimmy. Jimmy was like….the Ryder of her Marley.

"Anyways Melinda passed away Christmas morning. After the funeral—which was and is the last eating disorder funeral I will ever attend," He gave Marley a sharp look in his eyes, giving her a clear message "Jimmy lost his mind. And I mean, he really lost it more than Mom. Jimmy had a mental breakdown and went to the nuthouse because he couldn't handle himself. He couldn't. He couldn't stand the fact that Melinda… killed herself. Jimmy offered so many healthy options for Melinda to get better, but she declined them or lied and said she did them and in the end; she killed herself. Jimmy tried to commit suicide a few times after she died so that's why he got placed in the nuthouse—"

"Hospital. It's a nicer word." Marley stated through her tears.

"Okay… Jimmy got placed in the hospital," Jake corrected. "That guy… he's not the same. He'll never be the same."

"What's your point?"

* * *

Jake sighed and said, "Ryder reminds me of Jimmy. Glee kids and myself remind me of my Mom. Your mom reminds me of my Mom. Marls, we're offering everything to you to get better and your shoving past the door." Jake leaned closer, staring eye-to-eye with her, "I can honestly say that I'm scared for Ryder's sake. If Ryder is anything like Jimmy, if you die, he's going to attempt suicide." His voice got a little dark.

"I won't die." Marley said.

"That's what my moms friends said too." Jake told her. "Ryder doesn't want you dead, nobody wants you dead. If you care about us than you'll stop right now. Stop killing yourself. Marls, look me dead in the eye."

Marley did so, looking into his depressed brown eyes.

"Stop. You need to stop this, right now. Don't hurt yourself. I know this is tough on you, I know times are hard, but Marls…" Jake eyeballed her thin body up and down before going back to her eyes. "This isn't the answer. I promise, promise you there are other safe ways to release all these inner thoughts. Believe in yourself. I believe in you, Ryder believes in you. Kitty believes in you. Your mom believes in you. Your Dad believes in you. Mr. Schue believes, Miss Pillsbury believes.. Glee believes."

Marley took in the words and nodded slowly. She looked up from her knees and looked Jake in the face. "I'm sorry."

Jake gave a smile, then pulled her into a brotherly hug. "It's fine." He said. "let's just get passed this, alright. Let's get Starbucks."

"Okay," Marley said as she saw that the rain died down, as well as her low self-esteem.

* * *

The two of them got up and left the gazebo. "Have you spoken to Kitty?"

"Nope. Still pissed at her." Jake admitted. "Honestly I don't want to talk to her until her head snaps back on."

"Jake you have to understand—"

"Oh I understand. She doesn't want to listen to me, fine. But I told her that when she's ready to admit it what ever it is that going on in her mind, she can talk to me."

"Jake it's not going to be easy for her to just open up to you. Especially in her situation." Marley told him. "Do you truthfully suppose that she will talk to you, a guy, who's angry with her?"

"What's your point?"

"You have to be gentle with Kitty right now." Marley said. "If I were her I'd want a man to be gentle with me."

"Still not getting the idea." Jake told her.

"She's already had a bad guy who didn't speak to her, or speak to her so kindly, for the longest time in years since she was a little girl." Marley explained. "And look how she is today. Do you really think she needs another bad guy in her life? Especially one that she'll see everyday until she graduates in two years?"

Jake looked at Marley for a long time, understanding what she was telling him. He looked away with a deep though. Perhaps he ought to be more benevolent with Kitty, it wasn't her fault that she was forced to live with a idiot but couldn't leave because she attempted to keep things as normal as possible.

* * *

**Hey, so anyone notice I gave Ryder and Jake the same lines? Huh? Done on purpose! HAHA**

**Oh as much as I hate Jarley (when it comes to ROMANCE), I love Jarley friendship haha. (I have a theory as to why Jarley is, but that's a different story).**


	22. The Sisterhood of

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. Here's an update!**

**Haha if anyone can guess the name of the ride they're on, you'll get a virtual cookie!**

* * *

**Hint 1: The most annoying song at a Disney Park.**

**Hint 2: In an episode of Family Guy, Peter takes Stewie to Disney. Where does Stewie end up and what song is he singing?**

* * *

**21. The Sisterhood of Kitley.**

_August 27._

The next morning Brittany dragged Kitty out of bed, stripped the girl out of her pajamas and into a red tank top and black jean pants. Kitty, still half asleep, said, "Where are we going you Bimbo?"

"To the most magical place on this planet." Brittany told her. "To one of my favorite rides too. I can never get bored with it. It's also Sam's favorite ride, and Santana's. Although after the first five minutes of waiting in line she threw a fit and threaten to cut someone." Brittany stopped and thought for several seconds. "Cut someone in line I think she meant."

"Sure," Kitty rolled her eyes, knowing the true side of Santana and what happens when Santana Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent gets pissed off. "That's the type of cut she means."

On the opposite side of the street Marley, who was half awake and half dead, was being stripped by one of Sugar's father's workers as another picked out different outfits from a piles of clothes Sugar brought along. Sugar, sitting on the bed, kept making the person choose different clothes until she found a black and white sweater with blue jean shorts and Marley's brown sandals.

"Sugar!" Marley said. "The one day I want to sleep in and you won't let me sleep in because…why?"

"It's Disney! Why not wake up early and go, Marley!?" Sugar explained excitingly. "Plus I got everyone tickets so that we can go to the front of the line quicker."

"Do I have to go?" Kitty asked Brittany. "I'm in no mood for happiness."

"Yes."

"I'd rather just lay in bed all day." Marley said.

"Nope. I won't allow that!" Sugar said.

"Fine." Kitty said.

"Whatever." Marley told her, not caring.

* * *

What felt like an hour later the gang got to the park and immediately everyone went off in pre-planned pairs, while a few were getting ready to organize a plan made by Blaine—who enlisted the help of Brittany, Puck, Finn and Sam. The only ones left were Kitty, Jake, Ryder and Marley. They all stood still in the shape of a square, looking at one another.

"Six foot by seventh thousand feet Monster, buy me a sandwich I'm starving." Kitty said as she grabbed Ryder's hand and dragged him away from the area. She didn't want to talk to Jake, yet, she was still finding her words for him. And for Marley, when she was ready to talk to that girl.

Jake and Marley watched the two of them leave before turning back, shrugging, and heading over to a ride.

* * *

An hour the four of them ran into one another again in the same area, though they didn't notice until minutes later when Kitty sat down five tables away from Jake sat and Marley was getting her and Jake's orders in the burger line.

Kitty, over her sunglasses, looked at Jake with depressed eyes. She missed talking to him and hearing his voice talk to her. He was such a nice guy, dealing with her everything (until the recent events when he lost it).

Jake, not looking at Kitty fully but instead pretended that he was looking behind her, kept contact with her in his mind. He missed talking to her. Sure she was a bitch, but she was pretty nice too.

Marley, waiting for the burgers, looked over at Ryder. Is he not interested in me anymore? Why isn't he interested in me anymore?

Ryder, waiting for the pizza he ordered for himself and Kitty's hot dog. I miss you Marley. I wanna make the first move, but what can I say?

An hour and a half later Brittany grabbed Kitty from Ryder and dragged her to a ride. "It my favorite ride, come on! It'll be fun. I even got Finn to join us, come on!"

* * *

Sam came running up to Marley, with Puck strolling along behind him. "Marley! Marley!"

Marley turned around and saw Sam running up to her. "Hi Sam."

"Marley, come quick—we need to go on this ride." Sam said. "It's like, the best ride ever."

"Better then riding on Brittany or Ryder," Puck stated as she came up. "Bro, I found these hot chicks all wet near this water ride. It's hot, come on."

"Marley and I are kind of hanging out now." Jake said.

"Chicken. Come on, hang with the bad-ass. My bad-ass genes will go onto you. Innocence, go hang out with Big Mouth, Puckerman need men time."

"But I—" Marley said, but Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the area.

* * *

Kitty saw the line that Brittany was pulling her too. Kitty's eyes widen. "No, no, no, no, NO! I refuse to go in that line."

"But it's fun! Look there's Finn!" Brittany pointed out.

"No, I hate that ride!"

* * *

"It's like, the best ride ever. It's so amazing." Sam commented as he and Marley kept running and shoving people to the side. "Hurry up!"

"Sam where are we going!?" Marley asked. "Which ride?"

"You'll see… right there!" Sam pointed out.

"Oh goodness… no! I will not go in that ride."

* * *

"God, I can hear the damn music already! IT'S BUGGING ME!" Kitty screeched.

* * *

"Samuel Evans, let go of me right now. I hate this ride!"

"Marley Rose, I will not let go! Brittany won't go on the ride with me and I need the next best female friend… that's you."

"I thought it was Tina."

"Uh….no, it's you."

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I hate this ride! Don't get me in a fucking seat." Kitty yelled as she and Brittany went up the pass-line. "No!"

* * *

"Come on, I see some other friends up there!" Sam yelled.

"No, Sam, please!" Marley yelled. "I'll do anything, just not this."

* * *

Brittany got to the line, standing next to Finn. She held onto Kitty tightly and smiled. "It'll be fun."

"I hate this song and I absolutely hate this ride." Kitty remarked. "This needs to stop."

"But it's a a magical ride." Brittany said. "Hey, I see Sam."

* * *

"Hey guys." Sam said, forcing Marley to move forward with him. "Brittany. I had no idea you'd be here I thought you didn't want to go on this ride." He said in that tone where he obviously knew she'd be here with Kitty and Finn. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine told me to come here, remember? He said for me to get Kitty here and for you to get Jake here." Brittany said in her usual Brittany manner.

"Jake?" Sam asked. "I thought it was Ryder you were to get…. I'm sure. I mean he's closer to Marley than Kitty…"

"No, I'm pretty sure you were to get Jake…"

"So why was Jake going with Puck?" Sam asked. "Now I'm confused."

"Me too." Brittany explained.

"What's going on?" Marley asked.

"A plan, Boobless-Ass-less." Kitty remarked.

"Oh look, here comes a two seated only ride." Finn pointed out. "How about the couples go on the ride."

"I'm not lesbian." Kitty stated.

"Fine…uh…" Finn pretended to think. "Fine then; Sam and Britt, Kitty and Marley."

Before either girl could protest the cart came along and Finn pushed Marley and Kitty in the seat, thus forcing the girls to be stuck in the ride. Listening to the most annoying song at Disney to ever happen. And the ride was twenty minutes long.

* * *

Five minutes into the ride… Kitty and Marley had been quiet. Looking away from one another and looking at the objects on the ride. Though Kitty got bored and pulled her phone out. Marley eyed her then looked away. "Ryder?"

"No Brittany. She and Fish are behind us and I'm trying to tell her I'm going to kill her."

"I tried Sam, but his phone is off." Marley said. "I think they're kissing."

"What makes you so sure, Mona?"

"Sam turns his phone off or on vibrant when he's making out with Brittany. He told me once." She said, texting someone else.

"Jake?"

"Blaine. If this was his idea, I'm killing him."

"You do realize it was probably meant for you and Beiber, right?"

"Either way I'm mad at him." Marley said. "First he breaks his promise and now this is him trying to make up for it? This is stupid."

"Not as stupid as when Ryder told me when he was seven and Dad got some medical thing taken care of and he was on drugs for a while for the pain; he thought Ryder was the pet cat and threw Ryder across the room." Kitty laughed. "And all of this happened even after Mrs. Lynn told Ryder not to talk to his Dad for the next three days."

"Or when he was five and his Mom dressed him up in a zebra dress and added clip on earrings, because Ryder wanted to be 'SUPER AMAZINGLY ADORABLE!'" Marley laughed at the story Mrs. Lynn told Marley, even imitating a high pitched voice. "God Ryder's funny."

"Yeah but you wouldn't know it." Kitty said. "And probably never will. I mean you're going to get buried in five years."

"I'm not going to die in five years!" Marley yelled. "Why dose every keep saying that to me!?"

"It's true."

"And you'll turn into a damn zebra." Marley said, not wanting to insult Kitty. "You already are."

"Excuse me!?" Kitty yelled.

"Your damn arms, Kitty!" Marley yelled.

"At least I'm not a damn skeleton. Do you have to listen to everyone all the time, Miss Perfect?" Kitty remarked.

* * *

For the next five minutes the girls argued, yelling at one another. They both gave up and turned away from one another. At least the ride was almost over, five twelve more minutes of listening to the most annoying song on the planet.

Kitty pulled her phone out and looked at her photos. One of them was the picture that showed up when Jake called; him and her during the month of early May at a park bench. She was wearing her uniform and sitting on his lap with her legs laying along the bench as Jake's arm held her waist to keep her up. Both of them; blissful. She missed him.

Marley pulled her own phone out and looked at the photo of her and Ryder she had as a lock screen. It was the two of them at Mr. Schue's wedding; they had been slow dancing when someone took Marley's phone and snapped a photo of her and Ryder in the middle of a pose, her head on his chest and her eyes closed.

"I miss you." She muttered. She pressed his contact and started to write a message: I'm sorry. I miss you : (

She looked at the message for several minutes before deleted it and putting her phone away.

"I saw that," Kitty said, still looking at her own message to Jake: Three nipples, were you correct…. I guess. But deleted it. "He misses you too."

"He—He does?" She meekly asked.

"Can't stop thinking about you. Says you're everywhere he goes. Last night he was making s'mores with Jake, Puck and Finn and he freaked out because he thought he saw you across the street and nearly set himself on fire."

Marley turned away and bit her mouth. She turned to Kitty and said, "Jake misses you too."

Kitty shifted her eyes over to the brunette. "Three nipples misses me?"

"Badly." She said. "I don't know what it is about zebras, but every blonde wearing something zebra style he went over and tapped them thinking it was you. I could tell he was glad that it was a mistake, but sad because…. He wants to talk to you, but I don't think he knows how."

"Good. He can take the first step." Kitty said. "But you know, Beiber hates cemeteries. They've scared him since he was little—any deaths?"

Marley shook her head. "No he just abhors them."

"So your forcing yourself to live in a place, that he hates to the end of his heart?" Kitty questioned. "That's a bad move on the girlfriend part."

"I'm not going to die." Marley said. "And you can make the first move on Jake you know."

"I'm not saying your going to die, I'm just making a conversation. And no, he's a man. He can make the first move."

"It's not bad if you make the first move." Marley stated.

"Listen Bones Sticking out like Wack-A-Mole, I don't need Jake. I'm fine."

"Jake doesn't want a Zebra."

* * *

For two minutes the girls went silent before Kitty showed Marley a photo of Jake. Jake was sleeping on his bed, covered in a zebra blanket Kitty had brought over for a movie night and a zebra pillow his Mom owned. "Jake has an obsession with zebras. It's like a turn on for him or whatever."

Marley laughed at the photo of Jake sleeping. The adorable dork. She turned away with a frown and said, "I'm going back to group therapy." Marley admitted.

Kitty bit her mouth and said, "Me too. As much as I don't want to go… let's just say a voice of concern spoke to me."

"Your star?"

"Maybe. Kind of." She said. "This voice… got to me and convinced me that I need to get help. For my sister and myself and friends…." She turned to Marley. "And my sister."

Marley gave a faint smile. "And my sister…. I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too I guess. Just so much shit on this plate."

The girls hugged, though they cringed because the music got louder. "God damn this song!" Kitty yelled. "I'm going to stab someone I swear to God!"

"Just don't hurt me." Marley laughed. "Kill Blaine."

* * *

By the end of the ride the girls got off and waited for Brittany and Sam, who came out with hickys on their necks and holding hands. They got off and ran to Kitty and Marley.

"Alright so it was all of you!" Sam said. "I was suppose to bring the both of you. And Puck came so that he could force Jake to come along, I gave Puck the wrong message. So that Kitty and Jake would forgive on the ride."

"And Ryder and Marley would get on a boat thingy and forgive. And Ryder seems to go along with things better than Jake." Brittany confirmed. "Sorry."

"It turned out to be fine at the end," Kitty said. "Boobless I'm hungry, let's get fries."

"Sure."

The two girls hooked pinkies and walked away.

* * *

At the table chewing their fries they had a plan and made the plan with one another.

"So tonight?"

"Tonight, around ten."


	23. T S O T A T B V O F A A I

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days. Here's an update! The song in the last chapter was "It's a Small World."**

* * *

**21. The Silence Of Two and Two, But Voices Of Four. And An Idiot.**

___Later That Night…_

* * *

"Come on it's fun place!" Marley said as she grabbed Jake's arms and pulled him down the street. "It has the most fantastic food."

"And who said this again?" Jake asked. "And why did I have to dress semi-formal again, like at the Sadie Hawkins dance or Schue's wedding?"

"It's a thank you dinner," Marley said. "My way of thanking you for knocking the sense back into me. It has to be formal. And it was Sugar's suggestion." Marley said. At least half of it wasn't a lie as Sugar did suggest this place as one of the best in the L.A area. "Come on."

* * *

"Monster, hurry up. God even a dead body or a snail is faster than you." Kitty commented as she waited for him by the doors. She and Ryder were in another restaurant when Ryder had to go to the bathroom. "Hurry up in there!"

"Relax, I drank a lot of things today." Ryder told her as he came out. "Why are we semi-formal again?"

"Some version of a thank you for knocking the sense into me, type of event." Kitty said. "Hurry up we're going to be late."

"Just us?" Ryder asked. "Kitty, I still dig Marley—"

"It's a THANK YOU dinner, not a date. God if I ever date you our children would be idiots with reading problems and be taller than me."

"Good chance they'll be taller than you. Especially the girls." Ryder laughed as they walked down the street.

* * *

Inside Kitty, holding onto Ryder's sleeve, dragged him inside and began to look around. Ten minutes late already and she didn't see Marley or Jake. Maybe she was early. She began to think to when she got a text from Marley.

_Near the buffet holding the Italian food._

She texed back. _Alright._

Once signed in Kitty dragged Ryder by his sleeves again. "Come on, I want the Italian food and it's so much easier than having to walk back from one side of the room to the buffet than back to the other side of the room."

"Uh, fine?"

* * *

Marley sat in her seat, waiting patiently for the plan to start. Jake had already gone up and got himself a plate, but looked at Marley.

"I'm pretty sure you eat food here." Jake stated. "And tell me again why we're at a four person table?"

"More room to hold plates, Jake. And I know," Marley said. "I'm just, uh, waiting for a call—" She spotted Kitty and Ryder coming over. "Hey it's Kitty and Ryder! Kitty! Ryder!"

Kitty smirked seeing the two. "Hey it's Marley and Jake. Come on, let's go over."

Both boys saw their girl, growing closer to them, and each guy felt a mix of emotions fill up in the air and in them.

* * *

Marley moved herself away from across Jake and moved down a spot. Kitty pushed Ryder to the seat that was across from Marley and sat herself down in the seat next to Marley, now sitting across Jake. She saw Ryder giving her a suspicious gaze.

"What? Marley and I got in an argument and we made up today during the worse ride ever during the damn time."

"Oh you mean during that _'It's A Small World After All'_ ride?" Jake asked. "I wondered where you went," He looked at Marley. "Puck lied and said there were hot chicks all wet at some water ride. They weren't hot."

"Oh really?" Kitty gave that devilish Kitty glare. "We're they super hot? Mouth watering hot? Did you get a boner?"

"No….Kathleen," He sighed. He couldn't bring himself to say Kitty yet, she was still Kathleen to him. "I did not get a boner. They were…. Pregnant chicks." He lied. The girls were hot but Jake's heart was still on Kitty. "All of them were married pregnant ladies. Though Puck got a few bags hit on him." He laughed.

For several minutes after getting food, which during so the girls had to hurry back to their spots so they were sitting across from their guy, it remained silent between Jake and Kitty and Marley and Ryder, but not silent for Jake and Marley nor Kitty and Ryder. Though both girls attempted to get their guy into the conversation, the guy avoided it by either ignoring the statement, saying they had no idea, or giving a fleeting monotonous answer.

Once again the silence grew and, still on their first plates, everyone played with their foods. Kitty, bored with her food, pushed it to the side and got up to get something else.

* * *

In the Italian food line, which was a pretty distance walk now that she saw how far it truly way, wasn't as busy as she thought it was. She grabbed a plate and began to fill it with some pastas before she felt someone, behind her, smack her butt in a flirty manner.

She turned around and saw it was Fil, from earlier in her day the other day. She instantaneously rolled her green orbs in a perfect circle before turning back to her plate.

"Hey baby," He rubbed her back gently. "It's been a while, missed me?"

"Back away from me." Kitty said, never turning to face him. "I'm on a date."

"Alright, it' a date." Fil replied. He wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist and pulled her into his hug, rubbing her belly with his hand. "God, your sexy—"

"Back. Off. Me. NOW!" Kitty yelled, kicking him. He let go of her and she moved forward, heading back to the table. She knew that if this guy bothered to follow her than the guys at the table would stop him. Even if Jake was pissed at her.

"Come on Blondie, you're so beautiful." Fil commented, running in front of her and forcing her to stop. He held onto her shoulders to prevent her from moving to much. "Come on. You're good looking and I'm good looking… it's meant to be."

"Dying a virgin is better than having your snail size penis in me." She said.

"Oh my god, that's why your scared!" Fil said. "Hey, baby, it's okay… I like being the first guy. I'll help you through it."

"God! Don't you get it, **I'M NOT INTERESTED!"** Kitty screeched.

"I like the dress too," Fil said. Kitty was wearing a thigh length zebra print dress with that had long black sleeves. "Sexy, easy to take off and I can only imagine what's underneath that."

* * *

Over at the table, minutes earlier, Jake sat there pushing his meatball around the plate with his fork. He was still trying to find a time and the words to speak to Kitty... But he still felt awkward to talk to her and didn't know how to handle her right now.

A few minutes passed before he heard a familiar scream.

"**I'M NOT INTERESTED**!"

Ryder and Marley, too, heard that familiar voice. "It's Kitty." Marley said, "I wonder what's wrong—"

"I'll go," Jake said, knowing that in Kitty's tone of voice she was about to fight or kill someone. "Stay here."

* * *

Over at Kitty's end, Kitty tried to grasp Fil's hand off of her. "Let. Go. Now."

"Stop playing hard to get, though it's a turn on…" Fil said as he rolled her sleeves up. "Now let's see what fine jewelry we have on, some jewelry is a turn on too—"

"Ew, gay guy get off of me now!"

"I'm not gay, just a guy into jewelry. Besides how else can I know what jewelry you like?" Fil asked. He lifted the sleeve up more and saw a gold bracelet…. As well as her scars and old marks. "What's this? A cutter? You cut yourself? What's wrong with you, are you fucking depressed? Whatever, you probably did to get over that lousy kissing old boyfriend, right?"

Kitty attempted to get him off her once more, but he pulled her into a kiss on the lips. Kitty attempted to get off of him, but he held his grip and lips on hers.

* * *

It was only until Kitty felt someone get in the middle of her and Fil. She flew back, not tripping, and a second later saw Jake ready to kick Fil's ass.

"Back off her, she's with me." Jake said.

"You probably treat her like shit." Fil said. "Did you know she hurts herself? With a knife?

"That's not your business or mine about what she does to herself or not. And second of all, she's with me so back off, dude."

"Dude, lady's not interested in you. Me and me only."

"Dude," Jake warned. "Back off. Get out of here before I kick your ass."

"Dude, wanna go at it!? Huh? Wanna go at it?" Fil held up two fist. "Your dealing with the King from Kalyfornya…. And I mean that with a K and the two I's replaced with Y's."

"Oh my god… that's the worst line I've ever heard. No even that Progressive lady would say that and she says some of the corny shit for the commercials."

"Dude, let's get at it."

* * *

Kitty watched at the two guys fought on the ground for several seconds. Soon the wait staff and a few others came over to break up the fight; although the boys put up a decent fight. Once finished Fil was throw out without delay and Jake picked up his blazer jacket and asked to leave the restaurant.

Jake picked up his jacket and on his way out, stopping near the utensils stand, when he felt a small hand grasps his wrist and stop him. He turned back and found Kitty standing there with a faint smile on her face.

"Hey," She said. "Thanks."

"Uh… sure." Jake said. There goes his mind again, undecided about the words he should use when speaking to Kitty. "Well I mean he's an idiot—"

"Ironically named Fil." Kitty stated. "I have a hard time with guys with a name like that."

"Uh huh." Jake said.

Kitty smirked before she notice that on Jake's jacket was a price tag for the rental. She laughed. Guys and rentals; a classic joke. "Hey pass me that knife, I have to cut—"

"No!" Jake screamed. "No you don't, you don't have to cut! It's not your fault that that idiot was hitting on you. You don't need to cut!"

Kitty took a step back and glared at him. Secretly confused at his sudden anger, then took note of what he thought. "What do you think I was going to say? Cut myself? You ass, I need to cut that rental tag off."

Jake looked to where she pointed and saw the rental tag still on the jacket. How did he, or anyone, not notice? Jake looked back to Kitty and realized the mistake he just made. "Uh…"

"What are you thinking?" Kitty asked him with a sneer glare.

"Nothing." Jake said. "Look…I've… never mind." Jake left for outside.

Kitty followed him outside.


	24. The Meatball and the Meatball Head

_**Oh my goodness... I can't stop crying from last night episode. Like, I just can't...and I can't stop watching it either. When Carole was crying about being a parent with no child I cried. When Mark and Dot were bawling in the locker room I bawled...but I was a baby when Matthew Morrison cried. Like...seriously... I'm still crying.**_

_**Thank you for such a beautiful episode Glee.**_

_**Cory you were and still are an amazing person, still touching us although you are an angel. We will love you always. So keep singing, drumming, dancing and doing what not in Heaven.**_

_**Or the midnight train.**_

* * *

**Alright so going back to Sisters II... short chapter, but the next one is BIG. I promise.**

* * *

**22. The Meatball and The Meatball Head.**

Ryder and Marley saw Jake leave seconds after the fight they witnessed from their table spot. They also saw Kitty practically run after him in a rush, possibly for a talk or whatever. Each hoped for the best for their friends.

They sat down again in their seats and once again the silence occurred. Marley poked her meatball around a bit and gazed up once in a while to look over at Ryder.

He sat there looking bored out of his mind as he rolled his meatball back and forth on the plate. Inside his mind he was looking for the words to say to Marley. Anything to make a conversation start.

A few times they're eyes met at the same time. They look at one another for a few seconds before looking back down to their plate.

"So," Ryder started and Marley's heart began to race in pace. "I heard from Tina and Blaine that you passed out a few weeks ago, maybe two weeks ago?"

Her heart sank. "Oh, uh, yeah…" She blushed.

"You okay?"

"It's been two weeks, I'm sure I'm fine." She laughed but then saw the serious look on his face. She stopped and looked remorse again. "Sorry. But yeah, I was super hot and fell from lack of liquid."

Marley looked up just in time to see him roll his deep brown orbs a full circle. Ryder, who didn't notice that she noticed, said, "Alright, as long as your fine."

"Thanks." Marley said, though with a small attitude. She then rolled her meatball around some more.

Ryder looked at the meatball rolling around. He was annoyed that Marley wasn't eating it. In fact he was annoyed that Marley ate only a few bites of her food and then she stopped eating. "You going to eat that meatball?"

Before Marley could answer, Ryder spoke again—without thinking of his words— " Oh wait, why bother to ask? I know what you're going to do. You're going to eat half of this meal then go the bathroom and purge."

He took the meatball from her plate with his fork. Marley gave a dirty look.


	25. The Truths Of Jitty

_**Yey! Long chapter!**_

* * *

**23. The Truths Of Jitty.**

Outside Jake was walking down the street, rapidly. He was about a mile down at the park and began to walk along the path. Before long he could hear someone yell out his name. Fully.

"Jacob James Puckerman, get back here!" Kitty yelled. "Do you think it's easy for me to run in these black high heel sandals? The least you can do is stop moving so much—Oh forget it!" Kitty stopped and took her shoes off and tossed them to the side, then running again. "Puckerman!"

Jake sighed, stopping, and turning around to face the running blonde; now half way towards his standing spot. "What Kathleen?"

Kitty stopped when she reached him; breathing deeply from the running and catching her breathe. "You…. Suck!"

"That's it? All that running just to say I suck?" Jake asked. "Pointless of running." He then turned around again and began walking off to think once more.

Kitty screamed at him once again, "Wait!"

Jake turned around again, not fully though. He looked at her confused but expected for something.

"I—I," Kitty chocked. "I'm sorry for being a bad Carrie Underwood song mixed in with a Taylor Swift break up song, cherry topping it with reaction of people after they heard of Kim Kardashian divorce of a 72 days."

Jake half smiled at her. "It's alright."

"Not really, Puckerman, but….okay I guess." Kitty sighed.

* * *

The silence between them, with the exception of cars down at the other end driving by and music far off in the distance, made the duet pair lonelier. After a few minutes when he thought she was done talking Jake turned around and began to walk again, preparing himself for some deep thinking. He felt someone brush pass him and stop in front of him, holding his arms with their small hands so that he would stop.

He avoided eye contact by looking away, although it wasn't hard because she was shorter them him.

"Listen," Kitty said in a stern voice. "I know I've been acting up lately but I've got a few reasons."

"Legitimate ones or random?"

"Shut up Wannabe-Obama." Kitty said. "You know that since, well, after Sectionals I been through some crappy things—"

"No shit." Jake said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Anyways, all that crap is done and over with and while I'm kind of better I know I'm not. I keep having those memories." She said and her voice got lower than before. "I've been having real bad dreams….just about back at home and the people involved in it. And so I just went back to coping with the pain with…. The bad habit."

Jake forced himself to look at a depressed blonde. "Hey, I've been in pain too, Kathleen. You don't have a Dad of any form and neither do I. He left pretty much after I was born so my mom had to raise me on her own and even then I've kind of rebelled against things so that I can—"

Kitty shook her head as he spoke then interrupted him and said, "No. Never. You've never been hurt the same way I've been hurt."

"Okay so not physically but I've been hurt emotionally, Kathleen. But that doesn't mean I go around and hurt peoples feelings. I don't go around and knock people down, possibly bash them on the head. I don't—

"Jake!" She screamed. "You don't understand me. I've been hurt!" Tears starting to go down her face.

"So have I Kathleen!" He yelled.

"I've been hurt all three ways; physically, emotionally and sexually!" She yelled with waterworks running rapidly down her cheeks.

* * *

Jake stood still with a perplex expression on his face. He was trying to think what she meant because she never mentioned anything before about sexually hurt. Then it hit him. The second, after telling him the news, Kitty broke down bawling and hyperventilating swiftly. Jake took hold of Kitty's hand and rubbed his thumbs against her palms.

"Hey… hey Kitty…relax, it's okay." He said as he made an effort to tranquil the girl, but nothing was working. Jake picked Kitty up bridal style and searched around for a bench to sit her down on. He walked down the path for another five minutes, still making an effort to subside Kitty's tears. "Kitty calm down, shhh…calm down… it's okay."

After the five minute search Jake found a small bench near a fountain. He strolled over and sat Kitty down on the bench. He kneeled in front of her and held her hands in his, still trying to soothe the girl.

"Okay…hey…it's okay…" Jake said. "You're okay."

"God I hate lying and bitching to people that care about me!" Kitty sobbed. "I chickened out." She gasped for air. "When…you….asked if the rumors…were true….I chickened….how the hell do I tell someone 'Oh hey I'm not a virgin, but I'll parade around like a good Christian and say I am!'…. how?" She sobbed.

"Kitty…listen to me. It's okay," Jake said sincerely, now fully understanding another side of Kitty's emotions. "I get it, it's not easy to come out and say that." He took a deep breathe then made her look at him. "So…are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…" Jake looked for this words. "I mean…I know you're not pregnant but do you have—"

"No," Kitty shook her head, but tears still forming. "I didn't get a STD or anything, Thank God," Her lips quivered and she shook.

"Good." Jake said.

"I did get…." She cried out again. "And then two weeks later I miss—" She sobbed again, shaking. She didn't want to remember that at all. Losing a kid. That had to be much worse than being punched in the gut by Phil. Even if Phil was the father of the now-lost child, Kitty wanted to have that baby.

* * *

Jake pulled Kitty into a hug, rubbing her back and rocking her. "Kitty… it's okay….shhh, calm down a bit. Everything's okay."

"Oh sure, just go say that to Bobby and Phillip and the rest of the football team, minus Bunny Teeth Lynn." She commented. "All their sexual harassment crap and stuff."

"Don't worry," Jake said, rubbing her back again. "I'll deal with those guys. You just get better and healthy, alright?"

"And when I get back to Lima everything won't be alright!" Kitty screeched, but still hugging Jake. "When I get back I have to go back to therapy… I have to deal with Step 1 of the program all over again…. I didn't like it," She cringed into his shoulders. "And then with Kathy…."

"What's going on with her?"

"Being away from her, this far and for this long…I know it's good for us. Apparently I'm still too much of a emotional wreck to be near her incase she pisses me off, but I've been around her when I get pissed off about something and I usually just leave the room. But Shirley was talking to me the other day…..Kathy's been looked at by some people."

"Look at?"

"For adoption. I'm just… I'm worried," Kitty admitted. "I can't be away from Kathy. I mean, sure," Kitty pulled out of the hug. "It's okay that I'm here in California. I miss her, and I hate being this far from her, but I know when I get back home that she'll still be in her foster care home. But," She frowned. "If she gets adopted…what if she gets adopted by a couple who won't let me see her?"

"I'm sure that wouldn't happen." Jake held her hands in his hands. "After everything that you girls been through, they'd have to let you see her." Jake tried to make Kitty feel better.

"What if she gets adopted by a couple in a different state or worse, a different country?" Kitty blurted out. "It's possible!"

"Rarely happens from country to country, unless they're from Asia or whatever."

"Yeah and that only happens if your Skeletonette Jolie and Square Faced Armpit. But I'm not Skeletonette Jolie. I can't just get her. I need a full time job and I'd need to be there for her and I—"

Kitty sobbed again, harder than before, and hyperventilated. "God I hate Lima! I hate everything about Lima! I hate the damn reminder!"

"What reminder?" Jake questioned.

"The constant reminder that no matter where the hell I go in Lima, it'll all be a bullshit memory about how imperfect my life is! How since I was a little girl I've had nothing and had to work for a title; thus being a bitch to people to get a title and now-a-days I have Weakling as a title!" She sobbed again, wiping tears away. "Every inch of Lima that I come across it will be a bullshit memory! One about how Kathleen Susan Wilde was hurt by the name-claim father named Phil—who did it nothing but hurt her and her sister of two years.

"Jake! Phil is constantly haunting me in my nightmares and in real life no matter where I go in Lima." She yelled. "I know nobody who is going through this, other than my sister and soon she'll forget all about that terrible home and start having good memories at four. I mean that's good for her, but I'm old enough to remember… I'm so damn alone."

* * *

Jake sincerely gazed into Kitty's eyes. He saw the hurt in them. The pain that's been there with her all these months. He didn't grasp it before, how badly hurt she was and how bad the outcomes can be if they happen (such as Kathy's adoption that would separate the sisters) and dealing with being raped for the rest of her life by some guy who didn't even give two shits about her and care less about her healthy.

Jake leaned in and pressed his lips against Kitty's lips, cupping the side of her face with one hand. He pulled back after several minutes, but kept his face kind of close to hers.

"You've been hurt in the past, Kitty." He said. "I know that I sound like a broken record when I say this… but it's not your fault." He looked deep into her eyes. "Nothing is not your fault in this sense. It's all that Idiots fault. I'm sorry."

"For what, Half Baked Cracker?" She asked, then got a dirty look. "Whatever you get what I mean."

"I haven't fully tried to understand this at all." Jake said. "I should of understand better that you have to deal with everything that happened in the house like being kicked and hurt. I wish, however, you told me earlier about being raped—"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know everything." Jake said. "I care about you Kitty. I want to know everything that is going on in your mind and what your thinking and what your remembering about your childhood. I want to know what you thought about, what you did and I guess most importantly what happened to you in that house." He explained. "But when I say this; it's the truth," He smiled. "You're not alone. I'm here, Kathy's here, Marley's here, Glee's here, Cheerio's are here, Coach Sue is here, Mr. Schue is here, Ms. Pillsbury is here. I guess, in a way, Shirley is here."

Kitty gave a faint smile to him.

Jake continued. "And I promise—"

"But 'promise is a huge word', Three Nipples." Kitty said.

"Oh ha ha." Jake laughed. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You can't make that a promise. That's like Daddy Clownfish promising his egg cracked son the promise of never letting anything happen to him. And look what happened Fabio-Chico."

"Kitty," He said. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you to the best of my ability. I won't let Bobby or Phillip or Phil or any bad person get to you, alright?"

"Sure Overprotected Jewish Clownfish."

"And just think of the good memories you had in Lima." Jake said with a smile, using his thumb to wipe away some of her tears that were left on her rosy red puffy cheeks. "Like when your mom sent you to that Bible Camp and you got the award for most outspoken? Or learning to do cheering tricks with a broken arm—was that Phil related by the way?"

Kitty, smiling at the memories a bit, nodded.

"Bastard. Anyways, yeah… uh…Kathy's birth was in Lima, right? Uh… that's all I've got for now. But just think of those good times. Kitty, do this thing that Marley taught me the other day."

"What? How to gobble down a milkshake in ten seconds?"

"Some quote she learned from her dad." Jake said. "Remember the past; See the present, dream of the future."

Kitty listened to the quote carefully; thinking about what they meant. She always remembered the past because that was the whole thing that made her lose control of herself once again. The present? Well she was sitting with Jake now and they both kind of apologized to one another for their actions and she was on good terms with Marley again. The future? Kind of distance from now but she imagined something like Kathy and her still being together, no matter if they were a city away from one another or if they were a state apart (country though, a different question!).

"Hey when we get back to Lima, thing's will be different for you. And us." Jake smiled. "I can promise that."

Kitty rolled her eyes in annoyance, the word promise again!, but she gave a kind smile. "Thanks." She said, wiping some tears away.

"No problems Kitty." Jake said, pulling her into a hug. "Alright let's get some milkshakes and burgers I'm fucking hungry and the buffet food was disgusting."

* * *

The duo got up and began walking in the direction they came from, so that Kitty could grab her shoes that she tossed off. Holding hands Jake pulled Kitty to his side and kept her close.

"Three Nipples?" Kitty noted something.

"Yeah?"

"You haven't called me Kathleen at all since I told you about being raped."

Jake laughed. "That's because you're my kitty, Kitty."

"Stop being a damn cornball." Kitty screamed. "I'd smack you if I didn't love you"

"Love you too Kitty." Jake said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Awww Jitty!**

**They made up.**

**Next is RYLEY!**


	26. The Truths of Ryley

**24. The Truths Of Ryley.**

_Takes Place During The Last Chapter._

* * *

Marley gave Ryder a dirty look as she watched him take the fork filled meatball and begin to place it near his mouth. She smacked the fork out of his hand, causing the fork and meatball to fall on the floor.

"Marley! I was about to eat that!" Ryder yelled in slight annoyance.

"That's just…unlike you to take something that I'm going to eat." Marley stated. "Why are you being so harsh to me? It's hurting me."

"The truth hurts." Ryder said, no emotion in his tone of voice. "But what also hurts is acid. You know like the kind that burns your throat while your sticking your fingers down there and vomit up the food that keeps you alive."

"I haven't vomited since that day with the eggs, Ryder." Marley stated.. "I promise I'm telling the truth."

"Promise." Ryder laughed then went back to poking his food. "I've heard that before from you."

"Ryder—" Marley pleaded but he stopped her.

"Listen Marley. I love you. I've loved you since the start, first day after my Grease audition, and I'll always love you. I can't…. I won't be apart of this. This habit that is killing you." He said to her in a slight stern but sincere voice. "Do you know what I want Marley?"

She shrugged. "Me to be healthy?"

"Very, very close." Ryder told her. "I want to be with someone who'll grow old with me. I want to be with you forever, but at this rate I'm going to bury you in five years or less—"

"Oh My Goodness! Everyone keeps saying that to me!" She yelled in annoyance. "Everyone is telling me 'Ryder says he doesn't want to burry you in five years!' and I'm just, like, I'm not going to die in five years or less!"

"Not unless you stop taking laxatives and stop forcing yourself to vomit after every meal or skipping a meal, Marley." Ryder said. "I know you hate it when people say 'I was right!' but now… I'm right. You will get sick and die if you don't stop this now."

Marley shook her head. "No, I promise I won't."

"You can't truly promise that unless you'll actually try to stop." Ryder said. "You've done it over and over and over again and it's not working at all." He got up after that and said, "I'm grabbing another plate."

* * *

A few seconds passed before Marley got up and followed behind him, attempting to get attention from him. "Ryder? Ryder? Ryder Michael Lynn. Please just talk to me?"

"Don't follow me Marley Susan Rose." Ryder said, without having to turn back to her. He grabbed another plate and walked off in a different direction, hoping she'd stop.

"Come on, please talk to me Ryder." Marley said. "You're not trying to listen to me."

"I don't have anything to say Marley." He said, as he still had to think of his words. "Just go back to the table."

"And stop that!" She yelled. "Stop telling me what to do—"

"What?" Ryder turned around to face her. "I'm not doing it in an abusive way. I'm just telling you to go back to the table and I'll meet you there."

"I'm not going back. I want to talk to you." Marley said. Ryder just turned back and placed some food on his plate then walked off to another section of food, with Marley on his tail. "God Ryder, I hate how you're doing this to me again."

Ryder stopped in his tracks when those words came out. Again? He turned back with a puzzled facial expression. "Again?"

"Hmm." Marley nodded, crossing her arms. "Remember when my appendix was acting up and I had some of the same symptoms as someone on laxative abuse? Before we all discovered it was my appendix; you all believed that I was back in my old habits. You were all basically, 'Oh shit! Marley's bulimic again!;" She said, tears formed in her eyes. "It hurt my feelings that you guys didn't believe me. I was being honest, just like now."

Ryder squinted his eyes at her, looking for an answer. "We're being honest now?"

She nodded.

Ryder sighed, then turned backed and walked over to her. He looked straight into her eyes as he searched for an answer in her beautiful cerulean eyes. "Tell me then. Look me straight in the eye—straight in the eye!—and tell me that not once did you force yourself to vomit at all around that appendix acting up time. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me, I'll forgive and we can makeup right now." He knew the answer, she told him herself after she woke up from the operation.

He waited for her response. Marley didn't look straight into his eyes; but instead focused on a bin full of fried chicken. She sniffed and wiped a few tears from her face. Then made a puppy depressed kicked-too-many-times by strangers expression, at Ryder. She knew she admitted to him the answer after her operation.

"Hmm," Ryder nodded. "I see. Hey so um, Blaine told me something the other day along with the Hollywood thing—I forced this one out of him, so don't be pissed off at him. Blaine said you told him you've vomited a few times and skipped therapy sessions."

* * *

Marley sobbed a little bit. Ryder sighed as he placed his plate down, took her hands, and brought her outside after grabbing her jacket, his jacket and her bag. Outside he found a bench to sit on and went over, he sat Marley down then sat next to her and looked in her eyes intensely.

"Marley what have I told you before? I'll come to those meetings with you. Let me help you, let me help you get better."

"I hate those meetings," She said. "I hate everything related to those meetings. I hate having to talk to total strangers about my problems, I hate how they check your weight every time you go there. I hate how I'm suppose to take those weight gain pills at every meal and I hate— I just hate everything!" She bawled again.

Ryder looked at her for a minute or two before he pulled her into a hug. His arms around her back and her thin arms wrapped around his back. Crying into his shirt, hyperventilating rapidly. Ryder began to sooth her down by rubbing her back and saying soothing things to her.

"You know what I hate Marley?" He asked as he continued to rub her back and soothe her down moments later."

"Me?" She squeaked like a mouse when she cried.

He gave a small smile and said, "No, I don't hate you. I hate what you're doing to yourself." He said. He then placed his hands on her waistline and rubbed her gently. "I hate how thin you are Marley. Your dangerously thin, it's not healthy for a beautiful girl."

Ryder, with some tears in his eyes, looked deeply into Marley's. "Marley? What do you want in life?"

She wiped a few tears away, sobbed a little, then answered him. "I want to be a singer on the radio. I want to marry you, I want to have children with you."

Ryder sighed and said, "So do I, marry and kids, but you can't have kids if your sick Marley. It's neither healthy for you or the baby. And I don't want you to miscarry a baby or a stillborn or have a baby with some birth defect and you play that game on yourself. The Blame Game. That's the worst game you can ever play on yourself, ever. And if anything ever happened to you," He cupped the side of her face with one hand as the other hand laid on top of hers. "I would be miserable. Shattered. I'll be dead and not be able to live life with you—"

"You wouldn't...attempt suicide, would you? I don't want you too."

"No," He answered. "Not really...but I live my life as if I were about to at any moment, for the rest of my life, until I'm with you again."

Marley nodded, understanding what Ryder was telling her, but she avoided eye contact and gazed down a the ground and studied her black heel shoes with a black bow on the front.

"Marley look at me," Ryder pleaded. She looked over. "What's that thing your father taught you before he passed away? Something past, something present and some dreams?"

Marley laughed and said, "Remember the past, see the present, dream of the future."

"Tell me right now, what those mean to you."

* * *

Marley looked at him for a second before biting her mouth and turning her gaze to where her hand was; laying under Ryder's hand. "I remember when my father died of his eating disorder. My mom was depressed, even though she was first angry with him because she was forcing himself to puke his meals or skip meals and working out too much, but she was depressed at the very end. My dad… he loved her and me so much and I feel like after his death he feels terrible for doing this. I remember all the fun times Dad and I had together; reading and singing songs and dancing….then years later when Kitty told me I was gaining weight… then later when I was in the hospital I remembered my Dad….and it wasn't until February when I remembered his words: Remember the past, see the present, dream of the future."

Marley took a huge gasp then continued.

"I remember our argument," She shifted her eyes to Ryder. "We got into an argument in March when you heard a rumor that I was puking again. We made up, but you were still being an eagle on me. Then our recent fight….God, that scared me. Your crying and telling me that you wanted to be with me forever, but burying me in five years wasn't a plan…" A few tears dropped from her eyes. "Now I see….us ending that argument and hoping to get through this all over again. Because I want to get better; for everyone but most importantly myself, I guess."

"And the future?" Ryder asked.

Marley laughed. "Graduate high school in a healthy state, go to college, get a job to be a singer on the radio, marry my amazing and lively boyfriend and born his babies."

"Aw you think I'm amazing and lively?"

"You? No!" Marley laughed. "I'm talking about John Stamos!."

"What the…. No! John Stamos sucks!" Ryder laughed. "And he looks like my dentist guy, Dr. Howell!."

"Well then," Marley laughed. "I guess I'll have you. I will have your babies Ryder." She then frowned a second later and her tears rolled down her cheek once more. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Ryder said as he pulled her into his embrace.

"I want to get better. Get better with my problem."

"I know you do," Ryder said and kissed her cheek. "And I'll be here every step of the way."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He smiled. "We're all here for you Marley. Me, your mom, Jake, Kitty, Glee—everyone, but Tina."

They both laugh after that.


	27. Unchained Melodies

**Just remembered today is Jacob Artist's birthday.**

**Happy 21 Jacob, don't go overboard like some people do on their 21 birthdays! HA.**

* * *

**25. Unchained Melodies.**

_Half hour later or so…_

Around a half hour later or so Marley and Ryder were at her place watching Ghost, one of Marley's favorite romantic movies, and snuggled together on the couch.

At Ryder and Jake's place, Jake and Kitty had Ghost on, one of Kitty's favorite shirtless Patrick Swayze movies, but were more focused on each other's mouth than the movie.

* * *

Marley and Ryder eventually closed the space between their lips and wrapped one another into each others arms, becoming suddenly warm in their environment. Marley pulled back first and asked, "Did you bring your wallet?"

Confused Ryder said, "Uh, yeah? Why?"

Marley straddled herself onto Ryder, then leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth again. The second he began to moan, she pulled back from him; resulting in a growl of annoyance from Ryder. "I've seen enough movies to know what guys keep in their." She smiled.

* * *

"I don't know Kitty," Jake said as Kitty, straddled on Jake's lap, kept her arms around his neck and placed kisses on his neck. "I can wait… I don't mind."

"Shut up Jewish Afro," Kitty said. "You're a Puckerman and I know exactly what Puckerman want."

"Christian demon, you're the virgin type." Jake told her, even though he liked kisses on his neck.

"I'm not a virgin, remember?" She glared at him in the eyes.

"Call me a cornball for this, but you've always been a virgin since I met you." Jake said with a weak smile. "And still a virgin."

"Say that to society you donkey ass." Kitty said again. "Come on, as long as you got something to not knock me up, we're going." She got up.

* * *

"Geeze Marley," Ryder moaned as she kept kissing his neck. One hand was behind his ear and rubbing it. "Never seen this side of you…. I like it." He smirked.

"Come on." Marley said as she got up. "Unzip me from this dress."

"Here?" Ryder smiled. "On the couch? With that huge window right there?"

"And have the neighbors wonder what two teenage Lima kids are doing? No thanks." Marley laughed. She took Ryder by the hands and pulled him. "Please Ryder?"

* * *

"Kitty….damn….. I don't mind waiting….damn you're good." Jake grunted as Kitty kissed behind his ears. "I don't mind…it's been a few months since you were—"

"Shut up." Kitty said, not looking at him. "I'm good."

"What?" Jake asked, confused. He had no idea what she was talking about for a second. "Um…weren't you like…screaming and stuff when you were rape—"

"No Obama-Wannabe! I mean I'm fine." She said. He didn't get the message. "Look I guess you can say…. I trust you with me. I know for a fact you won't hurt me, at all." She gave a small smile.

Jake grinned, rubbing her back. "I know, I won't hurt you." He then moved her face towards his and kissed her mouth once more, whilst twirled some of her blonde hair in his hand. "You know…you should wear your hair down more often….it's sexy."

* * *

"Marley—" Ryder said as he got up from the couch. "You sure you want to?"

Marley grinned and said, "You know how much I love Gilmore Girls?"

"Well based off those two weekends when I came over and watched every episode, I guess I can say yes." He laughed.

"Remember when Rory's grandparents brought that priest over to dinner, to talk to Rory about sex and virginity?" Marley smiled, getting closer to Ryder.

"Yeah." Ryder breathed, feeling her body close to his; his eyes on her eyes.

"The priest said to Rory at dinner—"

"Where the hell is this going at Marley?" Ryder asked. Something came over him as their bodies touched and he got excited in his heart and his pants.

"We're in California Ryder. If you don't want to do anything I can go out right now, and find a guy and give him the gift." Marley grinned. "The gift of my virgin—"

Ryder cut her off with a deep, passionate kiss, cupping her face in his hands.

* * *

Jake continued rubbing Kitty's back. The two of them kissing. "Come on, Puckerman…" Kitty stood up and grinned. "Why do you think I'm wearing this zebra dress?"

"Uhh…thigh length and long sleeves to cover arms and wrist," Jake said.

She leaned closer, to his ear and whispered to him, "Then why am I wearing matching zebra bra and matching zebra panties?"

Jake, turned on a little more, looked at her with a suspicious look. "Really?"

"Kitty cat has a few surprises under this." Kitty said in a flirtatious voice.

Jake smiled, gripping Kitty's hand and slowly began following the blonde girl to the bedroom.

* * *

**_Jake (Voice Over)_**

_Oh my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Inside the door closed room, Kitty jumped up onto Jake, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and mouth to his mouth. Jake held her waist up, pushing her against the door.

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine_

Inside the bedroom Ryder and Marley kept kissing as if they had been separated for a long time. Ryder unzipped the back of her dress and pushed the straps down, letting the dress fall to the floor.

**_Ryder (Voice Over)_**

_I need your love_

Ryder and Marley were making out on her bed, with Marley under Ryder. Ryder was straddling Marley and leaving his mark on her neck, while her hands went through his dark hair. She loved how he grew it out a little bit longer. Though she missed the Beiber cut, she loved his hair this long too.

**_Jake (Voice Over)_**

_I need your love_

_God, speed your love to me_

Kitty took Jake's jacket off, throwing it on the ground, then lifting her hands onto the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up. Jake pulled it up and over the rest of the way, throwing it on his jacket, then lifted Kitty up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down, and taking her shoes off for her. Seconds after the second shoe, he felt Kitty pull on his pants and force him on top of her.

**_Jake (Voice Over) & Ryder (Voice Over)_**

_Lonely rivers flow_

_To the sea, to the sea_

_To the open arms of the sea yeah_

Ryder lifted Marley up and moved her so her head was against the pillow. He grinned in bliss, seeing Marley in a black tight fitted bra and rose colored panties. He got turned on once more and closed the space between their mouth once more, before lifting himself back up, still straddling her.

Ryder took his shirt off and threw it across the room. Marley marveled at the sight and grinned. Ryder leaned back down and kissed her; both of them lost in their breathe. She sat up, pushing him up, and kissed his bare chest.

Jake unhooked the back of Kitty's dress and slid it down. Kitty pulled the rest of it down, revealing a tight fitted zebra printed bra and matching zebra printed panties, and threw the dress to the side. She pushed him back and undid his pants and pulled them down and threw his pants across the room, leaving him in his boxers.

Kitty leaned down and kissed the side of his neck, leaving a mark on him, whilst Jake's arms wrapped around Kitty and played with the hooks for a while until he heard them unsnap.

_Lonely rivers sigh_

_Wait for me, wait for me_

_I'll be coming home_

**_Jake (Voice Over)_**

_Wait for me_

Jake pulled the bra off Kitty as she began to rub through his boxes and tease him for a while. Jake grunted, bucking his hips towards her, aching for more. Kitty enjoyed the teasing. She then began to pull his boxers down…

**_Ryder (Voice Over)_**

_Wait for me_

_Oh my love, my darling_

_I've hungered, hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Ryder pulled down her panties then proceeded to move to her chest, leaving marks on the bare skin. He snaked his hands behind her back and played with the hooks for a few seconds, then hearing them unsnap. He stood up to take the bra off and tossed it across the room, feeling Marley's hands on his pants.

Marley undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers.

**_Jake (Voice Over)_**

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

Once Kitty's panties were off, she was pushed back by Jake, who settled himself on top of her. They kissed for several seconds, with hand on her side and the other holding himself up. Kitty kept one hand wrapped around him and the other rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure about this, Kathleen?" His low voice asked. His low voice plus him using her first name, Kathleen, in the sexual romantic way; was a turn on for the girl.

She nodded in the kiss. "If I can handle unwanted sexual intercourse by an ass dick drunk, I can handle a wanted sexual intercourse with Jacob Puckerman." She said.

Marley and Ryder kept their mouths together, never breaking it off, until they needed air. Ryder, on top of Marley, held Marley close. He kissed the top of her forehead, holding the back of her head.

"Are you sure about this Marley?" He whispered to her in almost a breathe. "We don't have to do this right now, I can wait longer."

She nodded into another kiss. "We've made it this far, we can't stop now."

Each guy grabbed the condom from their wallet. The girl they were with helped unwrapped the foiled paper and helped slipped it onto his hard on.

The guy than slowly moved himself into his girl.

Kitty's wall were, sadly, use to this feeling from before, but felt better knowing it was with someone who she cared about. And knowing that this person cared about her, would always be gentle with her, and be nice to her.

Marley cringed in pain, feeling this unknown object enter her pure virgin walls. Ryder entered her once and held his spot until Marley was adjusted to this feeling. He kissed and wiped away her tears of pain, and murmured in her ears that everything would be alright. After a few minutes she nodded, "I'm okay now…just keep it slow for the first few times?" She questioned him with deep doe eyes.

Ryder nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. "Tell me what you want, I'll make this as easy and dreamily as possible." He gave a small sexual growl at the end, then moved out for a second before entering her again.

**_Jake (Voice Over) & Ryder (Voice Over)_**

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love_

_God speed your love_

_To me_

After a few seconds Marley felt use to the feeling and told him to speed up a little. Bucking their hips together, finding their rhythm and panting the oxygen around them. Both of them close to their climax.

Kitty and Jake were in their own rhythm after a few minutes. Panting and moaning out each others names (although Jake moaned out Kathleen a few times, knowing it was a turn for her.)

**_Ryder (Voice Over)_**

_Yeah_

**_Jake (Voice Over)_**

_Ohh_

___Uhh_

* * *

Both couples climaxed at the end. The feelings of bliss and fatigued filled themselves. Both boys collapsed to the side of their girlfriend, taking a few deep breathes from their half of the moment.

Jake pulled Kitty to his side and moved her on top of him; resting her head on his chest. He reached down and pulled the covers over enough to cover almost her entire body. He rested his arms on her back.

Kitty, still calming down, inhaled and exhaled Jake's natural disgusting sweaty sweat odor. Too tired to complain, making a note to yell at him in the morning, she just rested her eyes and fell asleep.

"Love you Kitty,"

"Love you smelly sweat ass afro-wannabe."

Marley snuggled close to Ryder's side as Ryder placed one arm around her and the other pulled the sheets up over their cold sweaty bodies. She rested her head on his chest as Ryder's arm, the one that pulled the sheets over them, wrapped around her body and hooked up with his other hand; locking Marley in her position. He kissed the top of her forehead and said, "I love you."

Marley kissed his chest and said, "I love you too."


	28. The Morning After

**Hey so I'm almost done with this story!**

* * *

**26. The Morning After.**

_The Next Morning…_

* * *

Next morning Kitty woke up and found herself next to a sleeping Jake, dozed off into his own world. She rolled her eyes as she got out of the bed, taking the top sheet of the bed and wrapped it around her, then headed towards the bathroom.

After doing her business and a quick shower to wash some of the sweat that remained on her from the night before, Kitty grabbed a trash bag from the kitchen and began back towards the room. In the room she still found Jake sleeping. She rolled her eyes as she went over to his drawer and carefully opened it. She pulled out one of his shirts that was long on her, ending at mid-thigh, and put that one over her panties.

She placed her clothes from last night in the trash bag and tied it up. She was about to leave a note until she heard the bed move and Jake call her name.

"God you make so much noise in the morning." Jake muttered. "You're leaving me?"

"I've got sweat all over me, I'm like a disgusting ocean full of sweat." Kitty bluntly stated. "I'm taking a proper shower at my own place too. God knows you guys piss in the shower but mainly play with yourself whilst thinking of Megan Fox getting it on with Jessica Alba and some nudist French model that Jack Dawson drew before going on The Ship Of Rich Bitches and Poor Unfortunate Souls." She sat next to him on the bed.

"You're funny when you're awake." Jake said. "You leaving that just _that_? You better have some underwear under that shirt." He laughed.

"Of course! Why the hell would I leave here and go down the street commando?" Kitty shouted in disgust. "Do I look like a nudist!?"

Jake laughed sitting up in the bed. "Want pre-food before I-Hop?" He asked.

"God no, you guys have nothing healthy. I want healthy foods and not disgusting wet pancakes or candy." Kitty remarked. "See you in two hours at I-Hop."

Kitty got up and started to leave, when she felt Jake grab her hand. She turned back and saw him giving a small faint smile. "Hey so… how was last night?"

She looked at him with that Kitty smirk. "Puckerman disowning his own sexual status?"

"No," Jake laughed. "I meant with you. I mean.…like you said a few hours before last night.… last night wasn't exactly your first time."

Inside Kitty smiled, liking how Jake was concerned about her feelings and probably her mental state after they had sex. Though the outside of her spoke and said, "What do you mean? I was a virgin, I always have been since we first met."

Jake grinned, getting where she was getting it from.

"And I'll admit, a lot better than I expected. Though Neil Patrick Harris and John Stamos could be a lot better than you. Ten times more. And one of them as gay as Swirly Pop and Kurtalina." Kitty stated. "Later."

"Later….Kathleen."

* * *

Kitty stepped outside and looked up at the sky. It was a bright blue sky morning and to her right she saw the last star of the night. She grinned as she knew who it was.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, sorry I didn't pray to you last night. I got side tracked." She said. Then spoke seconds later, "Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams… thanks for helping me with everything, so far. I've greatly appreciated this help."

Back home Kitty showered and got dressed again and was now just waiting for Jake to walk over so they could walk to I-Hop with Ryder and Marley. Watching television she found some television show from the mid-1980's called _Rags to Ritches._ It was the first episode, the long one. It was the ending part when the girls were adopted by the rich guy.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, I've thought of something." Kitty looked up at the ceiling. "I know you're there so listen. If you find Kathy a home for adoption, but for some reason I can not be adopted by the same people than as long as I am able to see her and watch her grow up and be in her life; I'll be fine with that. In fact I am now fine without being adopted because I'll be eighteen in several months. So it doesn't matter if I'm adopted or not. In fact I'd rather not be. Thanks."

* * *

Marley woke up feeling a little cold in the morning. She opened her eyes and found the sunrise shining on her face from the window. The warmth, the positivism making her grin and knowing for a fact that today everything changed. She inhaled the positive energy and exhaled the negative.

She turned over to her side and found Ryder still sleeping in total peace, like a baby. His arm that was wrapped behind her back still held her. She grinned, remembering last night. She loved him and loved how gentile he was with her about everything. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose before getting out of the bed, wrapping herself in a sheet and grabbing a shirt from a wardrobe drawer and went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Marley left the bathroom wearing only the shirt. Walking into the hallway she ran into Ryder, wearing nothing but his boxers. He looked as he just woke up, with some of his hair sticking up and his face looking halfway confused.

"Morning." Marley kissed his lips.

"Morning." He kissed her back a second later. When he pulled out he notice the shirt. A red shirt with a few stripes, that reached down to her mid-thigh. "Is that one of my missing shirts?"

"Maybe." She laughed.

Ryder laughed too. "How many of my clothes did you steal?"

"Two pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts," She admitted. "I can't help wearing your shirts though. They're like dresses for me."

"I guess." Ryder said. "Mind if I shower here before we go off to I-Hop to meet up with the others?"

Marley nodded and said she'll watch TV. They kissed once more before heading towards the living room or the bathroom. In the living room Marley watched television with the volume kind of low; listening to Ryder sing in the shower.

She stepped outside and looked over to where the sun was almost done rising for the day, so far. The breeze blew back her long brown hair as she listened to everything around her. She crossed her arms and grinned, facing up to the sky. "Thanks for the help Dad." She said. "Remember the past, see the present, dream of the future.


	29. I-Hop I-Hope

**Hey so I'm almost done with this story!**

**Warning: Tina being, like usual in the Sister stories, being a bitch :p**

**Song: Celebration.**

**Singer(s): Kool & The Kang.**

* * *

**27. I-Hop. I-Hope.**

_A While Later…_

A while later at I-Hop, the New Directions gang got there, took a bunch of tables and chairs and placed them all together in the center of the restaurant. The only four that were missing here Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Jake.

"I wonder where they are?" Sugar asked.

"Maybe they've become gay and lesbian and are singing a love song to one another." Brittany suggest. "We can call them by the new power names; Karley and Jyder."

"Why not Kitley?" Sam asked. "Sounds better, flows together. Jader sounds pretty cool too."

"I highly doubt they would ever go out in those pairs." Artie said. "If anything it be more like Marley and Jake and Kitty and Ryder."

"Why? Because the Ryley pair reminds you too much of Finn and Rachel, and the height difference between Kitty and Ryder is funny?" Tina asked. "Face it, we all know where they are."

"Where Tina?" Mike asked.

"Kitty's making a pool of blood in her bathroom with her razors or scissors or what not, Marley's vomiting in the toilet, Jake's probably getting it on with all the Princesses and Ryder's getting it on with Belle so she can teach him to read." She said.

"Geeze Geisha-Yiji Asian Panda Horror Doll, I thought you would of gone back to Lima by now and report yourself to an insane asylum." Kitty bluntly stated, walking in holding hands with Jake; followed by hand holding Marley and Ryder behind her. "Did you ever think of applying to the one in Rolling Hills, New York? Sure it's closed but you can still go there and hang out with the nurse that beat the shit out of patients."

"Aren't you suppose to be back in Lima, in a self-hating and self-harm orphanage institution?" Tina asked. "And you in a bulimic-anorexic-laxative institution?"

"Wow you're being a bitch again Tina, what they do to you?" Ryder asked.

"Ruined my summer!" Tina stated.

"I'm pretty sure if they wanted to ruin your summer, they'd constantly be around you. The only times I've seen them around you is during group activities such as s'mores or movies or Disney—even there they stood away from you." Jake stated. "They're not ruining anything for you Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Whatever." Tina scoffed.

"Hey we got room over here!" Finn yelled, pointing out the four empty seats; two next to him and two across from those two.

Marley and Ryder sat in the seats next to Finn, whilst Kitty and Jake took the other two seats.

During the middle of the meal Ryder mentioned to Kitty the constant visiting his parents did to Kathy. "I swear to God, they'll want to take her in as their own."

"Good God! No!" Kitty screeched. "You'll screw her over with your dumb idiotic actions. I'd rather have her stay with that Hannagin Bitch from Annie At least she live with Old Bald guy."

"That sounds better." Marley laughed. "Living in a mansion like that would be fun!"

"More fun than you and Screw Brain rockin a room last night?" Kitty lifted an eyebrow. Before Marley could do anything in response Kitty remarked, "I've notice every grin and smile you've given since the first day your poor little mouse voice walked into the halls of The Hunger Games school. The one on your face right now is the 'My legs were opened last night for the first time ever and it's the best thing to happen to me!'."

"Kitty…." Marley said, knowing how to stoop to Kitty's level. "Tell me again why you wore a zebra dress and zebra printed undergarments again? For another…certain zebra, I suppose?"

Kitty gave a dirty death stare, then smiled after as well as Marley.

The two girls laughed.

* * *

The Glee gang waited outside for a travel-type bus to take them to San Francisco for the day. Though a six hour bus drive, they were willing to do it since they all wanted to go to San Francisco.

"Do you think we'll meet Stephanie Tanner?" Brittany asked.

"Forget Tanners, bring on Uncle Jesse!" Sam cheered. "I wanna see Uncle Jesse and Puck in some rock n roll argument! Then play one another until the end."

"I'd kick this Jesse's ass, like Rachel's ex-boyfriend Jesse." Puck said, not knowing fully the insane thoughts of Sam and Brittany and the origin it came from.

Before the busses came, Kitty's phone rang. She looked and saw it was Shirley.

"Hey be right back." Kitty said as she let go of Jake's hand and went to the other side of the parking lot. She took a deep breathe then sighed as she answered.

"Hey Shirley."

"Hello Kitty," Her voice said sternly. "I see your phone is working."

"Yeah," Kitty sighed. "Long story put short; I kind of thought I could control everything. But… I guess I need help. But on the bright side I've gotten help from some close friends."

"I'm not disappointed, just wished you could trust everything that is being done. You know that a lot of people are looking out for you, right? And for Kathy?"

"Yes."

"But at least you've got some help from friends." Her tone was full of bliss for the young girl. "Just a few things we need to talk about, do you have ten minutes?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later.**

The busses came just as Kitty's phone call ended. She got on the bus and sat next to Marley. "What was that about?"

"Shirley. Just the usual; wished you had called me, should of gone to meetings, but glad that friends helped.. Blah! Blah! Blah!" Kitty said in an annoyed tone. "And something about Kathy."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's good. I guess a couple who's been with Kathy a lot lately, you know visiting her and stuff, want to adopt her." Kitty said. "The couple lives in Lima and according to Shirley it's like a full adoption. More to be discussed in late September once all this paperwork shit is done with or something like that. Than by early December Kathy will be adopted."

"Kitty that's amazing!" Marley cheered and hugged Kitty. "You'll be able to see her whenever you want."

"That worry part of me is over." Kitty said. "Now let go of me before you break my lungs!"

Many, many hours later the Glee kids sat on a beach enjoying their last night in Los Angeles. On the beach Kitty, in her white shorts and yellow floral tank top with her red cardigan, sat down on a rock near the ocean and placed her bare feet into the cool water. The cool breeze blew along her blonde strains as the ocean flowed in and out on her feet.

Kitty gazed up and searched for the brightest star for several seconds, until she found it right above her head. She laid on her back and gazed up with a smile to the star.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, thanks for everything. I know sometimes I can be a bitch and get insane and never think clearly at some points; but I'm honestly trying to get over things and work with things and figure things out. For the first time in my life I'm a teenager. An annoying, stupid, doesn't-think-clearly, know-it-all, insane, finding-my-identity… teenager." She smiled. "I still got a mother left in me, that's something that won't leave me."

She went silent for a few minutes.

"Thanks for helping Kathy find a family. I know that you know, that Kathy deserves only the best after all this crap she suffered from. And also thanks for letting Three Nipples forgive me, and Marley to forgive me, and Beiber 2.0.…and Glee kids….and Shirley."

* * *

After spending alone time for an hour and a half Kitty went back to join her friends at the bomb fire spot. She found everyone making hot dogs on a stick and s'mores and other baked goodies.

**Everyone**  
Yahoo!  
Celebration  
Yahoo!  
This is your celebration

Celebrate good times, come on!  
(Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
(Let's celebrate)

**Sam**  
There's a party goin' on right here

**Finn**  
A celebration to last throughout the years

**Puck**  
So bring your good times and your laughter too

**Artie**  
We gonna celebrate your party with you

**Boys**  
Come on now, celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time

**Brittany**  
It's time to come together

**Tina**  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure?

**Marley/Kitty**  
Everyone around the world come on!

**Everyone**  
Yahoo!  
It's a celebration  
Yahoo!

**Girls (boys)**  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
_(It's a celebration)_  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
_(Let's celebrate)_

**Ryder  
**There's a party goin' on right here  
A dedication to last throughout the years

**Jake**  
So bring your good times and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate and party with you

**Everyone**  
Come on now, celebration  
Let's all celebrate and have a good time, yeah yeah  
Celebration  
We gonna celebrate and have a good time

**Marley**  
It's time to come together

**Kitty**  
It's up to you, what's your pleasure?

**Tina/Brittany**  
Everyone around the world come on!

Yahoo!  
It's a celebration  
Yahoo!  
It's a celebration

**Boys (girls)**  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
_(Let's celebrate come on now)_  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
_(Let's celebrate)_

**Puck**  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

**Finn**  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
Let's celebrate, it's all right, baby

**Sam/Artie (Tina/Brittany)**  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
_(Celebration)_  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

**Jake/Ryder (Marley/Kitty)**  
We're gonna have a good time tonight  
_(Celebration)_  
Let's celebrate, it's all right

**Everyone**  
Yahoo!  
Yahoo!

**Girls (Boys)**  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
(Let's celebrate)  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
(It's a celebration)

**Boys (girls)**  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
(Let's celebrate)  
(Come on and celebrate tonight)  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
('Cause everything's gonna be alright, let's celebrate)

**Everyone**  
Celebrate good times, come on!  
Let's celebrate!  
Celebrate good times, come on!

* * *

**Ahhh so at the last minute I added the Celebration song!**


End file.
